The Cinder
by Kaishi29
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE BROOKE. They destroyed me, burnt me, broke me. But I still came out alive. Now it's their time to burn. And I will be the one to do that. Who am I? I'm not Ana or Mia anymore. I'm The Cinder - burnt but still combustible. She came like an avalanche, shattering my world apart. She was my flame, I was her Cinder - only she could burn me. And for her, burn I will.
1. Anastasia 1

**THIS IS A SEQUEL TO THE STORY "THE BROOKE". DO NOT READ THIS STORY FIRST.**

 **Happy Friendship Day to all my lovely readers out there. Here is my gift for what you all have been devotedly waiting for. The sequel of The Brooke.**

 **Note - There have been few minor changes in The Brooke. It is advised to re-read the story before you begin with this one. If you don't want to then I'll point out few major changes here.** **Pinnacle Games has been changed to Pinnacle Race, Gleaning center is Glean Center now and also Ana calls Christian C instead of D (since everyone was confused about that.)**

 **Also, this chapter is longer than the one I uploaded last week as a sneak-peak in The Brooke. Happy reading xoxo**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story but the plot-line is completely mine.**

* * *

 **PART - I**

 **REUNITING**

 _"I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight._  
 _You're getting me, getting me. through the night"_

 _\- Jessie J_

* * *

 **1.**

 **Anastasia**

I sat peacefully in the bright sunlight.

Soaking its warmth deep into my pores.

There was a time once when I took this natural resource for granted.

But not anymore.

After remembering my imprisonment into a deadly place for five months long, every time I saw sun glowing was like a gift.

A gift so vibrant, so pure, it made me almost kneel down and bow to the kindful rays.

The light, the warmth, the heat. It was so pure. So peaceful.

You never know the importance of simple things in your life until they are taken away from you.

Something like that happened with me when I was sixteen, baited into the rattrap of Brooke Mountain High School.

Technically it wasn't me who was supposed to go there.

It was my friend Mia, who didn't want to leave her new place at Los Angeles. So she decided to give her scholarship to me.

Because both her parents were rich lawyers, she was able to draft fake documents that proved me as her. Mia Fields.

I was thrilled to have such an opportunity... only to enter my worst nightmare.

The Brooke and the Pinnacle Race took more than just the lives of my friends.

It took away my sanity. My memory. And my love.

A heavy pain erupted in my heart just thinking of him.

Christopher Grey.

But what pained me more was his betrayal.

We were supposed to be together. Live together, fight together, die together and win together.

But during the final level, he threw me from the mountain peek with nothing but a glass chamber I was trapped into.

Oh, and also with the agonizing feeling of hurt and betrayal.

By some miracle I survived, came back home but in a different time zone.

Where I never went to the Brooke at the first place. Where the Pinnacle Race didn't happen.

Where I never remembered meeting Christopher Grey or anyone belonging to Brooke Mountain High School.

Four years later, it was my attraction towards Christian Grey, that led to a complicated series of events and triggered all these buried memories.

Which included being hit on my head with a rod, almost dying, having a nasty concussion with an ugly scar, a huge part of my head shaved and a brief period of amnesia.

Oh did I forget to mention that Christian and Christopher are twin brothers?

Yeah, that makes this mess a whole lot more complicated.

Christian and his family believed his twin brother had run away four years ago. Though Christian did have his suspicions.

In fact according to Jose, he had been to BMHS too. Under the same duration as us.

But his memories have still not been triggered.

Was it a way for all our minds to deal with the trauma or something done to us by those evil bastards?

Surely if they can send us back into time, have Jack Hyde (the guy who hit me) disappear in thin air, they can do almost anything.

But right now none of these problems bothered me.

There were times when all the questions, the worries, the plans would make my head burst up.

But this moment was not one of those.

A pale hand landed on my shoulder.

I turned to see her face.

Sunlight falling on her, making her skin glow like an angel's. Her dark hair showing their golden shade under the blessed rays.

She came to sit next to me, closing her eyes and doing what I was doing ten seconds back.

Soaking the sunlight.

"It's beautiful here." She said in a hush, not wanting to disrupt the peaceful quiet.

I nodded my head in agreement. I wanted to close my eyes back and face the sun but somehow I knew these moments with her were precious.

I didn't want to lose my time with her.

So I kept looking at her.

Lucy.

My friend from the Brooke.

My ally from the Pinnacle Race.

Lucy turned her head towards me, protecting her eyes with her hands from the bright light to see me.

"Have you found him yet?"

She was talking about Christopher.

"No I haven't." My throat felt heavy when I said those words. The effort made me feel like I was sleeping.

Which was strange since I was wide awake.

Lucy didn't seem to notice the strangeness in my voice.

She shook her and smiled at me.

"You need to find him fast. Time is running Mia."

"It wasn't me who left him at first place. Why should I go for him back?"

"Because it's not just you. I know you Mia, you never intended to find him for yourself."

She was right.

The moment I woke up into the hospital bed, all I wanted was to bring Christian his brother back.

Somehow his grief for living without his twin shadowed all my agony.

If I had to play hundreds of Pinnacle Race just to get him his brother back and put a smile on his face, I'd do it without wasting another breath.

Since the last few months I had known Christian, there has been this fierce need in me.

To value him, cherish him, protect him and make him happy.

I didn't know what it was going on between us.

No, actually I _did_ know.

But I also didn't want to act upon it.

How weird would it be going from one brother to another? That too twins?

God, I didn't want to be so shallow.

Not to mention how unfair would that be to Christopher, even though he was a big time asshole.  
Even though he threw me brutally to my death.

Actually after that he did deserve it.

Why should I care for something as insignificant as his feelings after what he did to me?

But it wasn't just him.

It was Christian.

How confusing this all would be for him.

How could he not doubt that my attraction to him was only due to his similarities with his brother?

Hell even I doubted myself.

Given that I didn't remember anything about Christopher or the Brooke when Christian and I had first met.

But that didn't mean that it wasn't my sub consciousness trying to substitute Christian for Christopher.

Which made me disgusted with myself.

So I made the decision of whatever it was building up between me and Christian had to stop.

Not only for my sake but his too.

"I have to go. My time's up." Lucy's declaration brought me back from my musings.

I scowled. I didn't want her to leave.

I wanted her to be with me. Help me get through all this with her observing nature and her intelligent eyes.

I opened my mouth to protest.

It all happened so fast.

Someone came running behind her with an axe in his hand.

Before I could blink, the faceless person raised his arm high in the air and brought the axe down.

The axe landed straight across Lucy's head.

Turning her body headless.

He chopped her head off.

 _From the body._

One minute my friend stood smiling at me, next her head fell on my lap.

The blood gushed of the hollow throat.

Splattering on me.

I opened my mouth but I couldn't speak. Couldn't breathe.

My limbs were shaking. Body trembling. Yet I couldn't bring to move myself an inch.

I refused to see what happened just now.

My mind couldn't process it.

The faceless blurry person stood in front of me, his feature turning sharper now.

Cody.

It was Cody.

One of the contestants from the Pinnacle Race. But unlike Lucy, he was no friend of mine.

He was the implant by the Brooke. Sent in the games to make sure none of us survived the last level.

He killed Lucy. And I had killed him.

But here he was, alive. Killing Lucy once again.

I failed to protect her once again.

Cody laughed, averting my attention back to him.

Only now I noticed his shattered appearance. Blood pouring out from the middle of this chest where the end of the sword came sticking out from his chest.

The sword from which I had killed him.

"You failed again Miss Fields. You will fail again and again."

"Shut up." I roared. "You're dead! You can't harm anyone."

"Yet I did." He jerked his head towards Lucy's lifeless body, making my own shake with fury and dread. "But come to think of it, why can't I harm anyone?"

He feigned to think for a moment. Before his eyes turned teary and angry as he looked down at the sword stuck in his chest.

"That's right, because you killed me! You're a killer Mia. A monster. You harm the ones you love. They all will die. The Brooke will kill them all."

"SHUT UP! I'm not a killer. I won't let anyone be killed."

"You are a killer. You are a monster. Your loved ones will die because of you."

"I'm not a killer! I'm not a monster."

"Anastasia.." Cody's voice suddenly turned gentler, softer.

But I wasn't paying attention to it. Not even to the fact that he called me Anastasia instead of Mia.

I launched at him, punching him across the jaw. In a flash he was down with me strangling him.

"Dammit Ana, stop it!" Cody exclaimed. His face back to being blurred. "You gonna hurt yourself."

I punched him again. This time at his mouth. "Shut up you bastard. Just shut up! I'm not a killer. And the only person I hurt will be you."

The next instant he rolled us so that he was suddenly on top of me.

I bucked and thrashed underneath him. Turning all feral.

His hands captured the either sides of my face. I threw my head at him, my skull colliding with his nose.

"Uggghhhh! Ana!" He groaned in pain.

Cody's face once again sharpened, the blur lifting up. His smile downright evil and scary. "What a monster are you. Such a beautiful killer."

"I'm not a killer! I'm not a monster. I don't kill. I'm not a killer!"

I continued shouting and throwing frantic punches at him.

His face continued to flicker in and out of focus.

And then everything came to an abrupt halt as he brought his lips down to mine and kissed me.

My eyes flew open in shock and I was no longer in the sunlight, lying on the grass with Cody strangling me.

Instead I was in a dark room, lying on a soft bed with Christian on top of me. Kissing me.

Though it was just a peck. His lips brushed against mine but he made no further move.

For a moment, my body detached itself from my mind.

My lips parted giving him the entry and my tongue connected with his like they were two long lost lovers.

A wild moan left Christian's throat as he lost himself in the kiss, consuming and drowning me along with him.

I was just as lost, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

My arms wounded around his neck, brining him closes, trapping his mouth on mine.

Christian's arm gave away beneath him. His weight dropping upon me, pressing himself against me.

I felt him against me. Everywhere.

We moaned simultaneously as our bodies fit against each other.

Reuniting like a horizon. Perfectly, seamlessly and beautifully.

He slowly rocked against me and my hips bucked back at him in response. Our kissing turning deeper.

He tasted ripe, juicy and metallic. Like a combination of watermelons and blood.

 _Wait.. blood?_

I pushed at his chest, panicked, and looked at him.

First thing I noticed was the cloud sky in his eyes. The grey overshadowing the blue.

I've been with him long enough to know it happens when he is worried or concerned or troubled.

I always claimed his eyes as my personal sky, giving a clear window to whatever he was feeling inside.

Next I noticed was his flawless face. His high cheekbones, his dark chocolate brown hair and square jaw line.

My inspection stilled as my eyes reached his lips and nose.

Blood was pouring down from his nose towards his lips, a bruise was forming at the right side of his jaw.

Without thinking my fingers feathered at the bruise as I tried to control the panic forming within me from.

"C.. what happened?"

Christian's arms caged me, brining my head closer to his chest as he got up from lying on me to sitting on my bed, brining me along with him, into his lap.

"Shh... it's okay. You're safe." He murmured while rocking me on his lap back and forth.

Only then I realized I had been dreaming. Lucy, the meadow, Cody it was all a dream. Or more accurately, a nightmare.

I separated myself from him, my body seemed to be reluctant at that, and looked at him again.

"Did I do that?" I asked horrified, pointing at his bleeding nose and bruised jaw.

Christian merely chuckled like it was no deal. "I have to admit, you certainly don't punch like a girl."

I stared at him with my eyes wide and mouth open, wondering how could he find this amusing.

"I attacked you Christian." I couldn't say it louder than a hush.

"That's better than you attacking yourself." He said with a snicker.

I frowned at him.

"What the hell are you finding so funny here? Aren't you getting it? I bloody attacked you! You're bleeding."

He attempted to be serious but failed at it.

"You didn't attack me. You were dreaming. What I find funny is that you punch better than half the boys on campus."

Shaking my head, I stood.

"And why the hell did you kiss me?"

"I had to wake you before you could hurt yourself."

"You could've slapped me awake." I pointed out.

"Now why would I do that when I could kiss you awake instead?"

My nose scrunched. "You're an asshole Christian."

He shrugged and stood as well. "I have been called worse. At least I'm not a hypocrite."

My jaw dropped down. "Are you calling me a hypocrite?"

"Come on Ana, it's not like you didn't enjoy that... whatever that was."

My cheeks burned at the mention of _that_. I did enjoy it. In fact I more than enjoyed it. But..

"Come on I was sleeping, I was like.. in a dreamy state." More like a nightmare but he didn't need to know that.

Specially if he was going to be the asshole.

Christian rolled his eyes at me. "Oh right. That makes the perfect excuse. Anyway who you thought you were kissing in you _dreamy state_? Christopher?"

I flinched visibly as if I'd been slapped. All this time, Christian had never once done anything to hurt me.

Yet his words couldn't possibly hurt more.

My worst fears were confirmed.

He thought I kissed him because he reminded me of Christopher when in reality it couldn't be any further from truth.

"I'm sorry." My voice cracked. I didn't know what I was apologizing for.

But I did know there was nothing else left to say for me.

Christian immediately stilled. Regret seeped through his anger. "Ana I didn't mean-"

"No its fine." I cut him off. Clearing my throat as a cover while I pushed back the tears, I continued.

"I get it Christian. It's really fine. I-I deserved that."

Before I knew it, I was being engulfed in his arms. He brought me tightly into him, as if he wanted to draw me inside him.

"I'm sorry Ana. I didn't mean that. It was a wrong thing to say, okay? I don't know why I said it."

I knew. Because it was the truth. He thought I kissed him thinking it was Christopher.

Even Christian thought so shallow of me.

"Quit thinking so loud Ana. I really didn't mean it. You shouldn't even pay attention to half the shit that comes from my mouth."

He dropped a kiss at my forehead. Desperately trying to rely that we were okay.

But the truth was we were far from okay. Our friendship was just hanging by threads.

There were so many secrets, so much damage within in each of us that it had created a wall so palpable between us, it was suffocating our bond.

I freed myself from his grip and went to the bathroom.

"Ana.." C called after me.

"Sit on the bed. I'm coming right back."

I wet a cloth and returned to find Christian sitting on his bed obediently.

Pressing the cloth gently under his nose I cleaned the blood.

"Is it still bleeding?" I enquired.

"Nah. I don't think so."

"We need to get you checked. You also need ice for the bruise."

"It's fine. Nothing is broken Ana, so chill."

How could I chill knowing I have caused this? What if I had hurt him more seriously?

Each night it was getting messier. No one was safe around me.

Cody's words from the dream replayed in my mind.

 _You harm the ones you love._

My eyes stung, my barrier broke and tears came rolling down.

I averted my eyes down before Christian could see me crying pathetically.

Needless to say it was a wasted effort.

He did see and he sobered instantly. "Ana, look at me."

I didn't.

"Goddamn Ana, look at me." He didn't wait for me to obey, he captured my chin in his thumb and forefinger, drawing my eyes to his.

"I'm sorry babe. I really am sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He sounded pained. It hurt me that I was the reason behind it.

I shook my head. "It's not that C."

"Then what is it?" He asked, wiping my tears.

"Just look at me. I'm a mess."

He sighed. Then tugged at me until I was situated on his lap.

"Listen to me Ana." He cupped my cheeks in his huge hands.

"You are not a mess. What you went through? You're handling it so strongly. I'm amazed. Every time I look at you, I wonder 'How the hell is this chick not pulling her hair out of her skull?'"

I snorted. "Sometimes I think of doing that."

"Don't worry, I won't let you. Your hair are too pretty to be pulled out." On the cue, he brushed my hair away from my cheeks.

"I got you Ana, you're safe with me." His fingers caressed my skin.

As much as I wanted to lean in them I couldn't.

"C, you need to find another room. You aren't safe with me."

"No. I can't leave you here. Not like this. You can hurt yourself."

"But I hurt you."

"That's better than hurting yourself. You want a punching bag? I'm totally up for it."

"I'm not. What if I really harm you next time? We both know my dreams are not stopping anytime soon."

He bent down and whispered conspicuously "I could always kiss you awake my Sleeping Beauty."

I scowled at him. He winked in return.

"Or maybe we could find a way to stop my night terrors." I threw at him.

"How's that?"

"By going back to the Brooke."

"And what are you going to do there?" He played along.

"Oh I don't know, maybe save kids like Rachel's brother? Or how about saving your brother?"

The walls in his eyes crumbled at the mention of Christopher before going up back.

"No Anastasia. Not yet."

I stood up, frustrated. "Then when Christian? You have been procrastinating it since my Welcome Home party."

When he failed to reply, I continued.

"First you said after thanksgiving, then new years, then spring break, now we sanding at the start of the summer."

"Come on Ana, it's not like you can just leave everything and go after them. What you plan on doing anyway, huh? Just showing up there, demanding to rep was everyone and they would?"

"No. But we have to do something. We can't just sit silently doing nothing. We have to start from somewhere."

Why couldn't he get it? Maybe he still didn't believe us. Maybe he still wanted to think we were all playing him and hide under his blankie.

But Christian needed to come out and face the reality. Wear his big boy boxers and be ready.

"Aren't you a least bit concerned about you brother? He is alive out there, god knows in what condition. I can bring him back to you, you parents. Think of them, how-"

"I'm thinking of them Ana. You don't get it. You think Christopher is out there in a five star hotel? From what you and Jose have told me I'd be stupid not to wish he was better dead than alive. You think I want my family to know that?"

I got him. He was concerned, he was right to think like that. Be scared do Christopher, but how could he give up so easily?

Maybe he didn't want to do anything with all of this. I'd completely understand it.

Though I never thought Christian Grey would give up on something.

I couldn't decide to be that way. Just sit back and wash my hands from this mess.

I was involved in it too much. I remembered too much to let it all go.

So I would go back. If not to rescue Christopher, if not to save hundreds of kids, then at least for the sake of revenge.

They do not get to sit there in their fucking palace after what they did to me. After how they slaughtered my friends right in front of me.

I had made promise to Beth. Lucy had to have some justice. Christopher had to be saved.

My eyes hardened with determination as I faced Christian. "Tomorrow is my last final. As soon as I finish my test, I'm packing my bags."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I am going to end this. I'm going to end The Brooke. With you or without you."

Christian remained silent for an endless moment before he simply nodded. Contemplating what I had just said.

"Then don't let me be in your way."

With that, he did something I never, not in a million year thought he would do.

He walked away from me.

The door to my dorm room shut, making me shake.

Not from the loud noise of banging but the hurt that came with it.

It reminded me too much of the time when Christopher had walked away from me in the Pinnacle Race.

Right before he had thrown me.

Seems like the asshole brother had much more common to them than being an asshole.

Things like walking away and breaking my heart.

* * *

 **So how do you like the way things started here? What's your take about Ana, Christian, and Christopher's lives? Any suggestions? Ideas? Thoughts?**

 **Don't hesitate to click on the Review button and let me know what y'all think.**

 **Oh, and I'm waiting for some nice SONG SUGGESTIONS for this chapter (and every other I'll be posting)**

 **Cheers for The Brooke Trilogy XD**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kaishi Springs**


	2. Christian 2

**Whoa! I see many of you were really eager to read ahead of The Brooke. I'm glad that you all have been so interested in this story of Ana, Christian and Christopher that it has come so far. Really wanted to thank you.**

 **And pleeeeaassssssse guys, REVIEW so that I can know what are your thoughts on my efforts to entertain you.**

 **AndTheSaintsAreAllMadeOfGold - I freaking loved that song. Dear readers while reading my stories if you feel like there is a song you can relate to one of the scenes or the story as whole, please drop that in the review box. Music gives me encouragement to write better. Thanks!**

 **Enjoy XD**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own the characters of this story but the plot-line is completely mine.**

 **2.**

 **Christian**

I couldn't explain how much I regretted walking away from her.

I felt like I let her down somehow.

Her entire life people have left her on her own.

Her parents when they died in a car crash.

Her aunt, who was supposed to be her guardian.

Even her own very dear best friend Mia.

Then of course, there was my beloved brother Christopher.

And now me.

Every day I spent with her, every thought that crossed my mind continued to make me feel like I'm the biggest bastard alive.

But last night? No words are enough to describe what I did.

I was just so angry.

Angry that I couldn't spend five minutes with her without making her remind of my brother and his betrayal.

That I couldn't speak with her for two minutes without arguing about the Brooke.

That I couldn't kiss her for even a minute without doubting if it was me she was really kissing or just a shadow of my twin brother.

Never had I ever hated my face, my appearance like this before.

I wanted to smash myself against a mirror or get severe burns that would force me to have a plastic surgery.

Maybe if I looked different it would make things clearer.

About what Anastasia wanted and what she really felt.

Many at times I was tempted to try out this ridiculously reckless idea.

But I didn't want anyone to know that Anastasia held that kind of power over me.

One where I was seconds away from breaking down and going into a phase of self-harming insanity.

No, I refused anyone to see my weakness.

Especially Anastasia herself.

Because come to think of it, why would she even care about me when all she could think of is rescuing Christopher? The man who left her.

The man who is also my brother. My very own blood.

And here I was, hating him for a girl. A girl I was deeply infatuated with. Possibly more than infatuated.

I should hate her not my brother. He was out there, trapped God knows where and instead of helping him I was sulking like a child.

Hating Ana... yeah like that was so easy.

I could never hate her.

Not even she pulls the trigger to kill me.

This girl had sunk so deep under my skin that I would happily give her my life if she asked for it, without thinking twice.

Fuck! I was so pussy-whipped.

Yet I didn't know what to do.

I knew what I _should_ do.

Go to the Brooke, save Christopher, protect Anastasia and come back.

But it was much, much more dangerous than it sounded.

And it wasn't hard to guess that I wasn't really worried about going to the Brooke.

Given that I still didn't remember being there or anything about that place, I should be pissing my pants from the stories Jose and Anastasia have told me.

Believe me, I was terrified. Just not for me, but for Ana.

Which was why I had decided she wouldn't be going there.

My only motive to drag this trip was so that Mia could distract her somehow during the summer.

Maybe they both could take a vacation in Bahamas or Barbados.

Meanwhile Jose and I could tackle the Brooke issue.

With Anastasia being far away from the danger, it would be one less thing for me to worry about.

Although I knew if Ana got even the slightest bit of suspicious, I probably wouldn't live long enough to worry about the Brooke.

It didn't feel so great to lie to her about all this, keep her in the dark.

Actually, it felt downright horrible. At times I would feel so guilty that I almost gave into telling her on more than one occasion.

The only solution was to change the topic or physically remove myself.

Like that last night.

I wanted to tell her so bad when she told me about going all ninja on BMHS from today onwards.

But if I told her, it wasn't just my funeral. It was Jose's and Mia's too.

They too were struggling to keep secrets from Ana.

I knew if Anastasia found out that all three of us were keeping her in dark, she would feel really hurt.

But she had to understand we were trying our best to protect her.

We cared about her so much that we refused to see her go back into that hell-hole she barely survived last time.

"Rise and shine lover-boy." Jose's work disrupted me from my broodings.

I turned to look at him as he came to sit down next to me on the couch I was lying on.

His couch.

Last night after walking away from Anastasia's room, I crashed here.

Her test was going to end in another half an hour, but I still didn't want to face her.

 _Well, that's a first._

"What do you want, Jose?" I groaned. I was so not into the mood of mingling with anyone.

"To know why are you acting like you are PMS-ing."

I glared at him.

"Ah! Let me guess. Anastasia brought up the big elephant again. I told you, she's feisty. She won't sit until she gets what she wants."

Oh Anastasia was feisty all right. In ways more than Jose would know.

 _And you know that better than Christopher?_

Fuck! That stung. I was at war with my own mind.

"It's not about what she wants, man. She has been through too much already. I can't let her go there again."

"I'm sure that is exactly why you are keeping her on a leash."

The way he said it made me doubt his tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That you really care about her safety and it's got nothing to do with your insecurities."

 _My what?_

"What the fuck you're talking about?"

"You don't want her to go there because you fear there might be some chance of Ana and Christopher reuniting while you'll feel like the jealous third wheeler."

I opened my mouth to tell him that he had lost his bloody mind but the words wouldn't come out.

I thought over it for a moment. Was he correct?

Am I that big of a rascal?

My mouth snapped shut.

"Look Grey, I get it you are worried for her. But Anastasia is a big girl. She survived the Brooke and Pinnacle Race through and through. Not only that, she made sure others survived it too. I am alive because of her. So trust me, if anyone can go there and kick their asses, it's her."

Wow. Never thought Jose would make sense.

"As for your insecurities," he continued. "Grow up fucktard! Since when did you start pouting like a chick? You're Christian Grey, the biggest selfish prick. You gonna lose your girl over just like that? Bloody fight for her idiot!"

I was pretty sure I could kiss Jose right now.

His words were exactly what I needed to hear.

Anastasia was mine. I would protect her from each and every monster in her closet and outside the closet.

I would kill for her.

I would die for her.

And I would certainly fight for her.

I got up with renewed energy, ready to take on the world, go begging on my knees to Ana and make myself worthy enough to deserve her.

"Hey wait. I need to discuss something important with you." Jose stopped me.

"What?"

"It's kinda' related to the Brooke."

That caught my attention. I sat back on the couch, next to him.

"I found another victim. One from our batch."

I frowned. "Okayyy… "

"Christian, he was with us. Me and Anastasia, in the Pinnacle Race."

My brows shot up. "Really? I thought you said everyone died expect you, her and Christopher."

He nodded in agreement. "I know. I have no idea how he is alive. He doesn't remember anything though, just like you. But he seems more... _disturbed._ "

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yes I did. But I didn't mention anything about the Brooke. If he remembered he would've recognized me."

"Who is he?"

"Brandon McGregor. Lives in New Orleans. College drop-out."

"Hmm. Maybe we all can visit him. He could tell us how he survived."

"Or Anastasia might also know something." He suggested.

"I mean I told you everything in detail as far as I knew what happened. But after the landslide, all we know is that Christopher threw her into the glass chambers. Anastasia needs to tell us what exactly happened."

I had a pretty good guess. Whatever happened was damn ugly.

I witnessed it every night in her screams.

Anastasia having night mares was nothing new. She used have them before remembering everything as well.

But they used to be rare. Now it had become a regularity.

Moreover she never had same dreams. Before, there used to be a pattern of her screams, her words and the timing.

Now it could happen anytime in the night after she went sleep. Her screams were always like fresh wound and her words always different.

Sometimes she used to beg and plead. Other times she would curse and yell.

The worst was when she would beg to die. To kill her.

That wasn't common, thankfully. But when it happened, it felt like a knife in my gut being twisted.

The Anastasia Steele I knew would never quit. Never give up.

Something so terrible had happened to her there in the final level that she wanted to die.

I couldn't help but think if it was due to my brother.

A new type of hatred blossom in my chest right before it diminished.

I couldn't hate my brother for something I didn't know.

Heck I missed him. As hard as that was to believe, I did miss him.

He was my twin brother. From our mother's womb to our boxers, we had shared everything together.

Been through it all together.

He was my twin brother. My twin soul.

And suddenly one day he went all missing. No one knew what happened to him.

I had to go on without him like he never existed.

For past four years I had to pretend to be the single child, always wondering why the fuck he ran away.

Only to know now that he never did run away.

We were _both_ called at Brooke Mountain High School. Lured into full scholarship programs.

The only difference was he was selected for the Pinnacle Race while I wasn't.

That was where he met Anastasia and Jose.

Somehow they survived the Pinnacle Race but he didn't come back like them.

Instead I did. When I wasn't supposed to. The others like me, those who went to BMHS but not in the Pinnacle Race, no one knew what had happened to them.

That was supposed to be my fate.  
But somehow, here I was. Living an almost normal life until I had met Anastasia.

She had crashed my world in more than just one way.

But the mystery of how I had survive the Brooke remained in suspense.

And probably would until I remember everything.

Or maybe Ana knew something that could help us solve this puzzle.

Jose was right she needed to talk.

But I wasn't sure if she was ready to. Especially after our fight last night.

I hated fighting with Ana. Sometimes our stubbornness would catch up with us and we might argue but it had never been this bad.

 _You shouldn't have left her._

Dammit! How could one small action make you so remorseful?

I needed to find her and I needed to apologize.

And I knew exactly how to start with it.

Anastasia was sitting in the middle of her bed when I entered our room.

Correction, her room. Her dorm room.

I was just the unwanted annoying roommate here who would leave this beautiful girl in the middle of an argument.

Her laptop was on the bed, displaying something she was so deeply intrigued with that she didn't even see me coming.

Or maybe she did see and ignored me.

 _Guess I deserve that._

Still, that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

And it hurt like a bitch.

"Hey!" I said.

She didn't even look up from her laptop when she replied me stoically. "Hey."

I scratched the back of my head, out of nervousness.

The Christian-version would be to hang out with her. Pretend like last night didn't happen and charm my way out of her.

The Anastasia-version would be to skim through the bullshit and just get to the point.

I guess I could try a combination of both, starting by assessing the damage.

"So how did your test go? It was Finance, right?" I asked. (Christian-version)

"Business Studies. Fine." She replied in a clipped tone.

Okay, so that failed.

Here goes the Anastasia-version. "On the scale of one to ten, how much upset are you from me?"

I braced myself, ready to hear a hundred or a thousand. But when she answered it was nothing I had expected.

"I'm not upset from you." She could have said 'a million' and still not break me as much as she did by saying that.

Because she fucking lied.

Anastasia hated liars and she was extremely horrible at lying.

She was the blunt, straightforward, no-bullshit girl. Her casually cruel honesty was one of her alluring qualities.

Not that she had any repulsive trait within her.

But right here when she lied, it made me realize how really upset she was.

She chose lying rather than wanting to deal with me.

I was an ass. A fuckwit. A rascal, a bastard. No amount of cussing was enough for what I had done last night.

But I was determined to make up for it and I will make up for it.

"Can I start by apologizing?" I asked in an awfully small voice.

 _You're turning into a full on pussy-whipped bitch, Grey._

"There's nothing to apologize for, Christian."

One, she still didn't look at me.

Two, she lied again. That was twice now.

Three, she called me Christian, not C.

If I didn't know better, I would've said that she was doing all this deliberately. To hurt me.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward and placed the cardboard box I had bought on her laptop.

Her attention diverted over my making- up-start-gift.

It was a hot-dog. From Doggy Dogg's. Chicken, extra spicy with ketchup and mustard. Exactly how she liked it.

She looked up at me. Her first curling the box like she was about to throw it at my face.

"You can't always do that. You can't always cover your fuck-ups buying me hot-dogs."

There was once a time when hearing Ana curse would widen everyone's eyes.

Now the naivety, the innocence, it was all gone from her face and her eyes.

Instead of them were deep dark shadows. Clouding her beautiful grey eyes almost into a darker, much sadder shade.

It used to excite me how the grey color of her eyes matched exactly the shade of my flecks.

Now her grey had turned much darker, ever since she woke up in the hospital remembering every torture that had been inflicted on her in the Brooke.

Her face had aged with all the traumas she remembered that she had lived through.

Though it didn't lessen her beauty. Anastasia was still the most beautiful sight I've ever laid my eyes on.

Brunette perms bounced against her soft creamy skin as she looked at me with annoyance.

Her heart shaped face contorted into disappointment, high cheek bones highlighting her frustration, soft pink lips pulled down in an attempt to hide the hurt.

The hurt that I caused her.

Fuck! A sharp pain passed through my chest cavity, squeezing the life out of my lungs.

Suddenly breathing was impossible.

I dropped to my knees next to her bed. My head leveling with her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Ana. I'm sorry I walked onto you. I regretted it the moment I did that."

She looked at me with such a vulnerable expressions. I had this sudden surge.

All I wanted was to say 'fuck it' and kiss the life out of her until she felt better.

Controlling myself (which was damn next to impossible) I grabbed her face gently in my hands.

"I'm sorry babe. I really am."

"You promised you won't ever leave me C. Yet you did. Just because we were arguing, you walked out. How could I trust you to be with me in bigger situations?" She asked.

A misty layer forming over her suddenly glistening eyes, tearing my heart into pieces.

Leaning over, I pressed my lips to her forehead. "I swear on my life that I won't ever let go of you Anastasia Steele. And I will prove it to you. I will fix this. I'm not him."

We both knew him was referred to Christopher.

One of the silent fears of Ana was me leaving her alone. Just like my brother.

And I had made her doubt her fears. I truly hated myself at that moment.

Wiping the wetness from her eyes, I kept our foreheads joined together.

"I won't ever leave you babe. I promise you that."

She nodded as I grabbed her hand, squeezing it tighter.

She could squeeze as hard as she wanted to, a long as she never released it.

Sadly, never ended right there.

She turned back to her laptop, a cute little smile playing on her lips while she fumbled with her hot dog.

"Thanks for this. Maybe you could buy me more than one when you mess up next time."

"Duly noted." I replied.

She displayed her full smile making my breath stutter. Then she jumped into eating her favorite snack while moaning in appreciation.

Moments like these were outright tortuous for me where I yearned to do her things that would have her moaning like she was right now from a stupid hot dog.

In an attempt to distract my mind from those luscious thoughts and deflate the tightness forming in my pants, I took notice of the site opened on her laptop.

It looked vaguely familiar.

"What are you up to Ana?" I questioned, jerking my head towards the screen.

"Oh, you remember that day in the park? When I defeated Jose in chess?"

The day when things began to get suspicious. Of course I remembered.

It was also the day when Ana had kissed me _consciously_ for the first time.

I nodded to her in confirmation.

"We were searching for whatever we could find about the Brooke." She continued.

At that time, we hadn't known the depth of what we were truly after.

We were watching Jose and my ex-roommate Troy play chess in the campus park when all of sudden, Anastasia intervened and defeated Jose.

The shocking thing was before that incident Anastasia didn't even know how to play chess.

She had gotten a panic attack right after the game and managed to mumble out 'The Brooke' just before passing out.

Later that day we had searched whatever we could find out about the Brooke.

Needless to say, we got nothing.

"Yeah but we didn't find anything useful. The place doesn't even exist on maps, Ana."

She shook her head. "Wrong. We did find something. Remember the blogger whose friend was attacked just like me? And now she is committed away?"

I did remember it now that she had mentioned it.

We had read an article of the blogger sharing the story of her friend.

The friend had begun having nightmares, panic attacks in daylight and delusions. She used to scream about 'The Brooke' and 'The Pinnacle Race' but no one listened to her.

One day she started screaming in the middle of her class "I remember" repeatedly. The teacher told her to leave the class and she was found bleeding from her head injury at the end of the day near the swimming pool of the school.

No one knew what had happened to her.

What gutted me here was how Ana had referred to this as "just like me".

What happened to that girl and Ana was exactly the same.

Ana had feared the outcome would be like this. And it did happen to her. Jack had hit her with a rod on her head.

Another one of her fears that had come true.

I had failed to protect her.

But Anastasia was an amazingly strong woman.

She had better control over her emotions and the situation. She wasn't stated as mentally unstable of anything.

Also, I had believed in her. Jose helped her too.

Then there was the fact that I had seen Jack disappear into the thin air right in front of me when I was beating the carp out of him.

Suffice to say Anastasia hadn't ended up in an asylum like this anonymous girl.

"So what's your take on it?" I asked her.

"I think I should visit this girl. She might be able to tell us more than we know about the Brooke. So I have been in contact with the blogger and she just dropped the address of the hospital the girl is in. It's in Elgin, Illinois."

"Alright. Seems like a good idea, though your trip to Illinois would need to wait."

She turned to me with a frown on her face. "Don't give me another excuse to delay this now C. 'Cause you're about to get punched."

My hand went to my right jaw reflexively. I winced, still sore from the punch she had delivered the previous night.

"I think once in a lifetime is enough." I joked lightly.

Ana cringed apologetically. "That one wasn't meant for you.. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sor-"

"Don't." I cut her off in a firm voice. "Don't apologize for it. I told you it's fine. I was just kidding."

She looked like she wanted to say more so I changed the track again.

"Anyway I wasn't saying to delay it. Just that we might to need to visit New Orleans first."

"New Orleans? Why?"

"Jose found something too. Or rather someone. This guy, he was in BMHS too. From our batch, went in the Pinnacle Race as well."

Ana instantly paled. Blood drained from her quickly. Eyes went so wide as if they were about to pop out.

At once I was at her side, sitting next to her, grabbing her shoulders. "Hey, what's wrong? You okay?"

She nodded. Then shook her head. Then nodded again. Her breaths coming shorter and faster.

"Ana, babe you're scaring me. What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Please tell me it's not Cody. That his name isn't Cody." She pleaded, looking terrified. Fine tremors shook her body.

Who the fuck was this Cody fucker?

I wanted to ask but thought this might not be the ideal time.

"It's not him. He's not Cody. Calm down, babe. I got you. I won't let anyone hurt you."

She obeyed me. Some of the tension leaving her body as she closed her eyes and tried to relax.  
When she opened them again she had stopped shaking. Her face gaining back some of the color.

"Sorry about that." She said, embarrassed.

"You apologize one more time, I'm burning away all the hot dogs of Atlanta. Possibly the whole of Georgia."

That brought a dazzling smile to her face. "You can't do that."

"Try me." I said with a smirk to which Ana only rolled her eyes at.

"Okay so if it's not Cody then who is it?"

I dipped closer as I answered her, wanting to see her reaction closely.

"Brandon. Brandon McGregor."

* * *

 **Do not take a bath before reading the next upcoming chapter. You'll be badly needing a cold shower after reading some intense action between Ana & Christian. By the way, how is your reaction to the news of Brandon's survival? I kinda' liked him so I'm happy e is alive. what about you guys? **

**REVIEW and let me know. Also what is the SONG SUGGESTION for this chapter?**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kaishi Springs xoxo**


	3. Anastasia 3

**WHOA! Wasn't expecting such a huge response. 25 Reviews in the first two chapters with up to 60 followers! Thank you so much guys. Your support really means a lot to me. Moreover your review gives me the better insight upon the story and specially the song suggestions encourage me to right more and more. Cheers to all of you XD**

 **I would like to thank perfectdark8523 for proof-reading this chapter. This one's dedicated to you 3**

 **I am just so annoyed with this couple. Ana and Christian are literally the most frustrating couple I've ever dealt with as a writer. They just wouldn't stay away from each other. I have been trying to create a miserable angst between them which I thought would intensify their chemistry, specially with Christopher as a major barrier between them.**

 **But their Chemistry is already too strong, especially Christian. No matter what I do he just refuses to stay away from Ana. Ana is the most unpredictable character I've ever written about and Christian is the most stubborn one when it comes to Ana. He literally spoke in my head "The world can go and fuck themselves, The Brooke and Christopher included. Nothing can keep me away from Ana." *sigh***

 **I wasn't expecting this chapter to turn out how it did. It was surprising and a shocker for me as well. Like I said, Ana is very unpredictable. Enjoy reading XD**

 **NOTE : I'm telling you a ballpark figure of my updating schedule, just so you know when to expect a new chapter. I'll be uploading every new chapter within 12-16 days of the prior one.**

* * *

 **3.**

 **Anastasia**

I wasn't sure I had heard Christian correctly.

"Brandon?" I asked as I stood from the bed and turned to face him.

Even speaking his name out loud sent shivers down my spine.

The memories pounced on me fresh as the raw wounds.

Brandon was one of my allies in the Pinnacle Race. Just like Lucy.

I hadn't known he was alive. Never thought of the possibility.

"Yes. You know him?" Christian stood up as well. Watching me way too closely.

Like he was expecting me to lose it anytime now.

"He... he was my friend. I thought he didn't survive."

"Why do you think so? Did you watch him die?"

I shook my head vigorously.

It made sense now.

"No I didn't. He was struck by lightning in the last level. We, Christopher and I, carried him to the tower."

And then with all the horrors that followed, I had forgotten all about Brandon.

"Ana.. " Christian hesitated. His fingers came across my cheek, brushing away the strands of my hair.

He cleared his throat. "Do you think you could tell me? About what happened there? After Jose was injured I mean?"

I knew I needed to tell him. I owed him after everything he has done for me.

Since the attack, Christian has rarely left my side.

He supported me throughout my breakdowns, took all the rage of my nightmares and protected me as well.

He wouldn't even let Jose scream at me when I had lost my cool at my home-welcoming party.

The worst were the days when I'd miss Christopher and cry for him. Christian spent those days with me as well.

Knowing what Christian felt for me (and what I felt for him also), I knew it was best to maintain some distance between us.

But Christian was having none of it. He would let me run a truck over him if it meant I'd feel better.

The guilt was consuming me of how unfair it was to him. To Christopher.

Even after what Christopher had done, I couldn't stop loving him.

A part of me would always love him. We had been through so much together.

But now that I looked back, my twenty-year-old self tried to argue with my naive sixteen-year-old self that maybe it wasn't true love.

How could it be if it ended so catastrophically?

Yes I loved Christopher, no doubt about that, but maybe I wasn't _in_ love with him.

We were teenagers, attracted to each other. We were thrown into the hell together. He saved my life countless times just as I did.

Maybe that's what brought us together.

The desperation. The need for survival.

 _Or maybe you're just trying to reason with yourself so you could find a way to be with Christian._

That might be true too.

I had loved Christopher once and now I was undeniably attracted to Christian. It was such a complicated mess.

I was just so tired of all this.

Telling Christian about the final level felt like the easiest task to do among all these complexes.

It might help me. Put some weight off my shoulders, and all.

But how could I tell him that I have killed?

How could I lay the ugliest part of me and expect him to not judge?

Because if he judged me, if I saw the disgust in his eyes, I don't think I would be able to survive it.

I have been through so much. Mom and Dad's accident. Mia going away.

The Brooke, attempted rape, the horrendous time-table.

The Pinnacle Race. Polar bears, falling cliffs, man-eating trees, snakes, the drowning, electric eels, lightning and battles.

Lucy's and Cody's death, Christopher's betrayal, falling from a mountain in a glass chamber, Jack's attack and amnesia.

I have survived it all.

But somehow, seeing repulsion is Christian's eyes seemed to be the worst thing.

My eyes were stinging. Water filling in them quickly. I tried my best to contain my tears as I shook my head at him.

"It's not pretty. I did something horrible there." My voice cracked several times, barely above a whisper.

"I can't have you looking at me differently, C. I can't. I won't be able to bear it when you see me as a monster."

The tears won the war and rolled down my face like a tsunami. Nothing about me crying like that was pretty. Just like my story.

So. Damn. Ugly.

So. Enormously. Broken.

So. Destructively. Shattered.

Just as my knees began to sway from the unbearable pressure in my chest, I was surrounded by strong able arms.

My face was being burrowed into the crook of his shoulder, a musky woody smell surrounding me.

Without wasting a second, my arms came around his neck, binding him to me.

If it were up to me I wouldn't ever let him leave.

I could stay trapped here with him.

Away from the worries, the past and the traumas.

Away from The Brooke. BHMS. Christopher.

As if sensing my inner turmoil, Christian's arms tightened around me.

"It won't ever happen Ana. You're not a monster. We all have got some ugly pasts. That doesn't make you any less beautiful. What matters is that you survived it. _That_ makes you prettier. So whatever it is, tell me. I can take whatever you throw at me babe."

His nose brushed across my hair, as if sniffing my scent. While one of his hands soothed the back of my head.

This, right here what I felt with Christian. The safety, the peace, the contentment.

What I wouldn't give or do to have it all with him forever.

But I was fearful that it was all an illusion. Going to fade away pretty soon. Possibly as soon as I told him.

Maybe that's why I looked up at him. Maybe that's why my hands reached up and fisted his hair.

And maybe that's why I brought his face down until his lips crashed onto mine and kissed him.

Kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

Kissed him like we were standing right at the apocalypse from where there was no turning back.

Kissed him like the leaves showed their bright colors in autumn, just before losing them all.

My lips captured his desperately, hungrily.

I sucked onto his upper lip before repeating the action with the lower one.

A deep growl left his throat, shattering whatever self control he had.

His tongue smashed with mine, inhaling all the breaths and the whimpers that left my throat.

Our mouths collided with each other's.

The result was equivalent of that of the aftermath of a crash site.

Daunting.

Abandoned.

Demolished.

Obliterated.

Dismantled.

I barely registered my back being smashed against the wall, my hands were too busy searching and exploring the heat coming off his body.

He was the sunshine I have been missing from so long.

My body demanded to soak him deep in my skin.

Christian's fingers wrapped around my hips, slowly yet quickly making their way downwards until they landed on the curve of my ass.

My teeth sank into his lower lip, nipping it. Then my tongue was there to soothe the ache I caused.  
Christian went wild.

His fingers dug painfully into me until I wrapped my legs around his hips.

The wall behind me supported us as one of his hands wounded into my hair and yanked my face a little roughly.

My neck gave the access he was longing for.

His tongue landed against my beating pulse, soft lips closed around my sensitive skin. Sucking at it like the last few droplets of Ambrosia.

The moan that left my mouth was different this time. Louder.

Probably because his mouth wasn't capturing my sounds this time.

My loud aching voice gave Christian the boost that he had exactly needed.

His other hand, the one that wasn't fisting my hair, crawled upwards my torso. Slowly.

Leaving a burning trail behind until he grabbed my breast, palming it emphatically.

I gasped, arching into his touch. Fire was pooling down my belly making me throb down _there_.

Wanton to seek some relief I pulled him closer to me as I stooped a bit lower in his hold so that my hips rubbed against his.

Christian groaned at the friction.

"Fuck. Ana!" He choked out. His voice sounded unfocused and raspy. It did wonders to the desire burning inside me.

He yanked at my hardened nipple through the fabric of my shirt.

I yelped.

He took the advantage of my shocked state and rocked against me harder.

I grounded my hips in respond. Rubbing my softest part against his hardest.

My hands, having a mind of their own, left their hold around his neck. Seeking his warm skin under his shirt. Touching his stony abs.

Christian settled me down on the floor for a second to remove his shirt.

My lips dried, mouth watered and eyes widened with hunger at the sight.

Muscles bulging around the arms, a smooth soft chest with pinkish brown nipples and a perfect six-pack abdomen.

He was a sight for sore eyes.

Suddenly I was feeling hot. So unbearably, deliciously hot.

I took the opportunity of our momentarily separated bodies and shimmied down my own shirt, leaving me standing before him in a bra and sweat pants.

Christian covered the distance between us, his hands coming down to press against both my breasts as he cupped me in his hands.

But never once did he took off his eyes from mine. The way he stared at me, with too much intensity.

It left me raw, wanton and aching.

Craving for more, I let my hands wander around his chest. His bare torso. His abs. His lower belly.

"Ana.. " Christian choked out. Sounding strained.

One glance at his closed eyes and clenched jaw told me he was holding himself back.

I didn't want him to.

So I brought his head down once more and kissed him senselessly.

He returned me the same passion.

Holding me tight enough yet not close enough as he kissed me with all the force of his life.

My hands fumbled for the zipper on his pants just as his fingers came down at my shoulders, playing with my bra straps.

But then something totally unexpected happened.

He stopped.

Christian _stopped_.

My face lifted to meet his eyes. My confused set met his determined ones.

The blue burning against the grey flecks, shining like a clear beautiful sky after a delightful rain.

"This stops right here Ana."

My heartbeat stuttered. "Wha-what stops?" I stammered.

I had pushed him away enough number of times. So maybe he didn't want me anymore.

Rejection burned through my veins, pricking at my skin like needles.

"This shit. You pretending you don't want me. Once we go ahead, I ain't coming back. It's all or none. So you decide Ana and this time if you back out, you back off for good."

My first reaction was to feel relief. He wasn't rejecting me.

Second came the acknowledgment. C was right. I needed to make a decision now.

Followed by the fear, the doubt. Was I ready for this? Did I want to take that risk? Should I take a leap and jump with Christian?

The answer was yes. I wanted to. I should.

Fourth was realization. Yes, this shit needed to end now.

It didn't matter we were soon going back to the nightmare we had barely survived.

It didn't matter what I had done in the past.

It didn't matter that I once loved Christopher and possibly still do.

All that mattered right here and right now was Christian.

I trusted him with my life. I was attracted to him. I wanted him. I yearned for him.

No one else.

So my fifth and the final reaction was to jump on him and lick his lips with my tongue until they opened and his tongue twisted with mine.

Christian carried me to his bed. He settled me down and reached for his pants, I removed my own.

When I began to unclasp my bra he stopped me by imprisoning my small hands into his large ones.

"Allow me." He smirked at me in a wicked way and I melted right there.

Pushing the straps down first, his lips landed across my collarbone, then my shoulder. He repeated the motion on my next side as well, prepping kisses all over me.

Only when he reached the rising swell of my breast did he finally unclasped my bra.

My nipples hardened impossibly under his sight as if they only spoke to him.

Whatever they said, he must have understood because he leaned down and took one in his mouth while arresting the other in his forefinger and thumb.

"First I'll make you come with my fingers and tongue. After that, you'll tell me whatever you're hiding. Only then will I fuck you Ana. You got that?"

I nodded eagerly. His dirty words making me wetter.

"Say it. Say that you want me Ana." He ordered and bit gently onto my puckered nipple.

"Yes." I replied, breathless. "Yes I want you. So much, C. I want you."

His response was to push me down on the bed and kiss me in a painful, devouring manner.

Christian's hands left my breast to caress the sides of my waist. His hand slid up and down my curves, tormenting me in the most delectable way.

My needy groans rolled off right onto his lips and tongue. His five o'clock shadow felt rough yet soothing against my skin.

Soon his hands travelled down. And down. And down.

Until they landed upon the strings of my panties.

Within seconds, they joined the pile of discarded clothes onto the floor.

C teased me with his feathery light touches across my inner thigh, hitting too close to home, but still not meeting the point where I wanted them to be.  
He shifted low, moving downwards and kissed my belly button along his way.

He stayed there for a few seconds, tonguing my navel. Making strange and unfamiliar sounds come out of my throat.

Only when he was eye leveled with my glistening wetness, did he slid one of his fingers inside me.

My hips practically bounced off the bed, if not for his other hand holding me thighs down.

"Dammit Ana. You're so tight and warm. I can't wait to be inside you. "

Before I could respond in any way, he added another finger. Followed by his thumb rubbing at my clit.

"Ahhh!" Wild choking sounds left me. My hips shook against the sheet, wanting some relief against the ache increasing by every second.

"C.. please... " I was longing for something badly. Something only he could give me.

The bastard removed his fingers from inside me.

"Christian!" I roared.

"What? What do you want Ana?" He taunted me. "I want you to say it."

"I..." My words faltered in their wake, wanting to leave my mouth so bad, but the door of mortification blocked them.

Christian made it none the easier for me as he dropped a lingering, tortured kiss on my inner thigh.

"What Ana? Say it."

"Just.. just do that."

"Do what?" He asked, tracing lazy pattern on my soft skin, his fingertips brushed so close to where I wanted him to be.

I had always been in control of myself of my emotions. There was no other way I had known around it.

Even in the Brooke, I had always been in charge of my own actions.

Which was why I never understood that _fuck it_ moment I have usually seen happen with people in books or movies.

How one let their emotions take over them so strongly that you can't seem to think or anything expect saying 'fuck it' and just do what you are lusting after?

There were no words to explain it. But I did get that now.

As Christian continued to tease me, making me desperate for his touch more and more by each second.

I did get it.

Thus I thought _fuck it!_

I let all other emotions mix and get drowned into the single one I was feeling solely for him.

So that was my moment.

Ah! Fuck it.

"Make me come. _Please_." I begged, finally.

Any the resolute he had was broken away by my pleading.

His eyes burned against mine and he opened his mouth with a feral lust buzzing from him.

The first lick of his tongue against my clit left me screaming his name.

He stopped, then licked again.

The third lick was longer, turning into a series of lapping and twisting my clit under his tongue.

I screamed, growled and roared his name throughout.

Soon his fingers joined his tongue, rubbing my sensitive bundle of nerves viciously while he tongued my entrance.

In and out. In and out.

I watched him as he fucked me with his tongue.

Lapping at me like I was his last meal in the free world.

The whole time he kept staring at me, watching my reactions curiously. Finding my sensitive spots with the way I moaned.

I was falling into a blissful state where nothing else mattered.

It was just me and him.

We were in our own world.

A beautiful world.

Christian pinched at my clit harshly at the same time his tongue curled inside me.

My world exploded into colors and blind spots.

The only thing I could hear was my own voice screaming his name.

The only thing I felt was his fingers and tongue still working against me, making me come harder.

I flooded his mouth as the wetness gushed from me.

He continued lapping at me. Finishing each single drop till I was left bare and dry.

I collapsed against the soft mattress. He climbed over me and gave me a meaningful kiss.

Although I was still exhausted from what had happened moments ago, tasting myself on his tongue revoked something deep inside me.

I looked up at him and gave him a tired smile.

He kept staring at me in awe.

"What?" I asked him.

"You look beautifully stunning with your sedated smile, lying across my bed."

I felt blood rising in my cheeks so I turned to look away.

He chuckled lightly before grabbing my chin in his fingers.

"No more hiding, Ana. Remember what I told you when I made you come first time? That I wanted you to blush from here to here."

He pointed as my temple then towards my feet. "So I'd say let me enjoy my view here. It's kinda' breath-taking."

My only reply was to blush harder under his scorching gaze.

"Ana." Christian called out once again.

"Hmm?"

His expressions turned serious. "You need to start telling me what happened."

And just like that the happy bubble was broken.

Christian must have noticed my crumbling expression because he gathered me in his arms and rolled me up.

My weight settled against his, as he brought down the covers around us.

We were both hidden neck-deep into the covers. Our bare skin meeting and relishing the feel against each other.

"It's not going to change anything, babe. I swear."

"Then why do you want to know?"

"Because I know it's killing you from inside. Whatever happened there was bad enough and you shouldn't be going through this alone Ana. I'm here to share your burden. Let me carry some of your ghosts. Please?"

Looks like he wasn't the only one vulnerable to the pleadings.

I sighed deeply. Settling my face against his chest.

His hands adjusted me until I was lying completely on top of him with my legs entwined with his and my hands resting on either sides of his torso.

I closed my eyes as I began speaking.

"Jose was injured. Cody has sliced his leg when we all were sleeping so no one knew who did it. Not even Jose."

That was something I had guessed, but Jose and I had yet to talk about it.

"The landslides were coming _up ways._ So we helped Jose and ran. Soon his leg tired him out and he insisted we leave him. I didn't want to, but Christopher dragged me away."

I thought recounting those events with Christopher while lying naked with Christian would be awkward.

But it felt as natural as telling a bed time story.

Probably because his hands were drawing soothing patterns on my bare back. That seemed to calm me, keeping my emotions at bay.

"We were running towards the abandoned building Christopher had found earlier. That's when the lightning struck. Brandon was hit."

I winced remembering how close I had got to the lightning. It had brushed my arm too. Lucy had helped me maintaining my balance.

"We carried him to the house. Barely making it there. Brandon was hurt, but alive. It was just four of us when we heard one of our fellow contestants screaming."

"She came rolling down the stairs. Her throat was slit open. She died right there. Christopher, Lucy and I went upstairs to check for whatever danger we had to fight for that level."

I shivered against C, losing myself into my memories.

"Turns out it was another one of our fellow contestants. Cody was a set up, an implant by BMHS to make sure no one won the race. How sick is that? The whole point of Pinnacle Race turned out to be pointless."

I chuckled bitterly. Christian didn't reply, knowing it was a rhetorical question.

He didn't interrupt me once either. As if he knew not to disturb my story-telling.

I appreciated that.

"Cody attacked us then knocked us out. When I came to, we all were tied against the chair. He wanted to know who saved me from being raped in that first week."

Another sick memory I had buried deep inside me.

"He called it First Lesson. Can you believe that? There were just no limits of how sick these people can be. Of course I didn't tell him. He stabbed at my arm with his knife."

Christian's hold tightened against me, but I barely felt it. I was lost in my worst nightmare.

"Christopher stopped him before he could stab my other arm. Telling him that it was him who had saved me. He wanted to kill Lucy while we watched then make Christopher watch as he killed me and kill him later on."

"Jesus Ana." Christian cursed. But I didn't pay attention.

I was back in The Brooke. Back in the Brooke Mountain Range, in the Pinnacle Games.

"He moved towards Lucy. I managed to free from the ropes, but only too late. My hand grabbed the sword that was lying on the floor in an attempt to stop Cody.

His axe and my sword came down almost together. Mine was a second too late. He beheaded Lucy. Chopped her head off her body. Right in front of me eye sight. My sword came next. Landing straight across his chest."

I closed my eyes trying to erase the picture out of my mind.

"I killed her. Right after he killed Lucy. I became like him. I became a monster C."

Christian stopped running his fingers through my hair. Just like I had expected him to.

He was a good person. He couldn't oversee what I had done.

Pathetic tears came again, rolling off my cheeks. I chuckled bitterly.

Now that the damn was open, it was impossible to close it back.

So I continued. "I wanted to die right then and there. I begged Christopher to kill me. He didn't. We went another level up, I saw the Lotus Trophy, C. We both saw it."

And I had done something ridiculously disastrous. One that had sealed my own fate.

"I was just this close to victory, but I was so angry. For all my friends I had lost. For what I have become to win that race. And for what? A meaningless Lotus Trophy that didn't guarantee our safety."

I snickered. "Who knew what would be the outcome after we won the race? It's not like they gave us a free card to our homes. Cody said no one has ever won the race. I was just so angry. I threw the Lotus Trophy."

Christian sucked a breath beside me. He knew what was coming.

The end of the story.

His brother's betrayal towards me.

"I regretted it instantly. Not because I would have to face the consequences of my actions, but what it would mean for Christopher. I looked up to apologize to him."

"I don't know what was going through his mind. He has saved me countless times throughout the Race. He was looking like he was the one who was sorry. I didn't get it."

I still don't get it. Maybe I never would understand why he did that.

"He threw me into the chamber and locked me in. Then he turned all cold and stony. He looked right at me, C. But I was like I didn't exist anymore. He pressed some button and I tumbled down the pinnacle."

"I am pretty sure I hadn't survived it. When I woke up next I was back in time with Mia. Forgetting everything that had happened in the Brooke. Like all of this never occurred."

I was babbling on and on, not realizing how quite and still Christian lay beneath me.

When I looked at him, the sight nearly broke my heart.

Christian looked at me with such a vulnerable expression. His blue-grey eyes all misty and shining. Water filled in them.

From hurt. From agony. And from misery.

For me.

He was feeling all this for me.

I had expected him to be disgusted. To shrink away from me and call me a monster, a killer.

Just like Cody had done in my dreams.

What I hadn't expected was empathy.

He brought my face down and kissed me with unbelievable softness.

I hadn't expected that either.

"Thank you for sharing this with me. I know it wasn't easy for you, babe."

No it wasn't. Neither letting my worst deeds out in front of him. Nor reliving those horrific moments.

But this was Christian and I trusted him with my life.

So all I did was give him a mere nod.

Christian captured my hand in his. Our fingers sinking into each other's almost involuntarily.

He brought my hand up to his face and dropped a quick kiss on my knuckles.

"We'll get through this Ana. We'll get through this together. You know why? Cause' you and me, we're not just survivors. We're goddamn fighters and we'll fight for what we want."

C knew just to say perfect things.

I didn't know how much I had wanted to hear something like this until he said those words.

Also I loved how he said _we_. Not _you_.

Like it wasn't just me who hurt. It was us.

This time I was the one who kissed him.

But my kiss wasn't soft.

It was needy, demanding and painful.

He responded just like I wanted him to. Uncontrollable and wild.

Our bare bodies burned against each other, seeking for more fire.

"Make me forget all this C. Make me yours." I whispered against his mouth.

He breathed out in a ragged tone. The words he said, along with the intensity in his eyes, heated me from my core.

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

 **Damn! Told you, you might need a cold shower :P I definitely need one. But aren't you guys happy that they are finally getting some action?**

 **Warning : Don't even think I grew a heart and will have them together throughout The Cinder. You guys know how sadistic I am :D So just enjoy them together and their steamy romance while you can!**

 **DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW AND LEMME' KNOW YOUR PLAYLIST FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kaishi Springs xoxo**


	4. Christian 4

**ATTENTION : I received a PM two days ago. I would like to share it with you guys.**

We are writing to you to let you know that your story "The Brooke" has been nominated in the Fifty Shades Of Grey Top Five Favorite recs for the month of September! Voting is open now! Link will be found in the Top Five Favorite Completed Fifty Shades of Grey Fan Fiction Stories Group on Facebook.  
Congratulations and good luck!

 **First of all, thank you so much to all of you who have supported me this far. Couldn't have done it without you guys. This is really pretty huge for me. So PLEASE VOTE as much as you all can. I'm totally going to bribe you all with promising two more updates in the upcoming two weeks, one for each week. (Which is much faster than my actual updating schedule, just so you know :P)**

 **HERE IS THE LINK FOR VOTING -** .me/11130783

* * *

 **Now coming back to the Cinder, this chapter is probably the last light-happy chapter (if you could call Ana and Christian's intensity in this chapter light) of this book and probably the whole The Brooke Trilogy. Things are going to downspiral without any warnings from this point onwards.**

 **Revelations are going to shocking.**

 **Unimagined truths will be learnt.**

 **Those who were trusted the most will betray.**

 **Secrets, when opened, will be daunting.**

 **Hearts will be broken to the point where there is no fixing.**

 **Are you ready for this roller coaster ride? It will only go up before it shatters down, leaving you all breathless.**

 **Do you dare to step inside the world of The Brooke with Ana and Christian?**

 **If so then enjoy this chapter. It is the calm before the storm.**

 **4.**

 **Christian**

When I was younger I wanted to be an astronaut.

Like any other kid, I had been fascinated with stars and the moon, wanting to go there.

Back then I hadn't known how the moon really looked like.

It was Christopher who brought the pictures of Neil Armstrong landing on the moon.

Christopher was the one with rock star dreams.

He wanted to show me how cool he would be as a performer while I'll be researching upon ugly things.

But when I actually saw the surface of the moon, got to know how it appeared so shiny, there was no stopping me.

Earlier I was fascinated with its beauty, now I was obsessed with its flaw and moreover its ability to reflect the sunlight.

In my mind, Sun had been the scary gangster while Moon had been a fragile damaged lady.

I used to think the sunlight was the anger of Sun that it sent towards the Moon to scare her away.

But she hadn't. Despite her flaws, her tainted beauty, she still fed on his light, his anger and reflected it back.

As if to throw his threats back onto his face.

 _"You can't scare me away. No matter how dark I am, I will still fight your evil light."_

That bravado has called out to me like nothing else.

I had converted my dream into my passion of being an astronaut.

Until I reached high school and got distracted by... uh, certain activities.

No longer was I interested in going to space where there'd be no fun like the one my body was starting to crave.

But every often so I'd wonder what would have happened if I'd ever got to the Moon.

The journey wouldn't have been an easy one, I'd have to fight in my way a lot, go through numerous obstacles.

But would the end result prove to be worthy?

Leaving the illusion of outer beauty, the false bravado of reflection and finally looking at the darkness.

Would that be really worth it?

Now I knew my answer.

One look at Anastasia lying vulnerably beneath me with all her secrets exposed and at my mercy, I knew it was all worth it.

Those fights, all her ways to push me away, barriers created by the Brooke and Christopher.

Finding and fighting my way through all that to finally reach her was all worth it.

Yes, she has flaws. She had done things she wasn't proud of, no matter the circumstances.

Her soul was darkened at some areas.

But all those things only made her more beautiful, more exquisite.

Moreover, despite the damage done to her, she didn't lose her ability to reflect back.

To throw the light back on those evil bastards.

There was something else I realized while looking at her as she looked at me with such a soft intensity that I was melting from within.

I realized that the bravado was always false.

Those who were said to be brave because they did not fear were actually stupid idiots, not brave.

Because they did not have the of sense fear then how could they be really brave?

Bravado was like being fearless.

Having fear, being scared the shit out of your mind and yet having the courage to stand up. To fight back.

Just exactly like Anastasia.

Yes, she was scared, but she still was willing to fight back.

She had been burnt, yet she was willing to burn them back.

She was still combustible.

And I would make it sure that she is combusted in all the right ways.

Leaning ahead, so that my lips were brushing against her ear, I gave her a new name.

"You're my cinder. I am yours."

I looked her in the eye as I spoke those words, willing her to understand what I had meant.

Ana was a smart woman. Her eyes glimmered with understanding. She nodded her head.

Her lips twitched in a way that gave me the hint she was too overwhelmed to speak.

That was good. She didn't need to speak anymore.

Only scream when I will make her so.

Bending down I took her mouth with mine.

The kiss was different than all the other ones.

There was a certain taste of freedom in this.

Like a burden has been lifted away.

Whether it was the guilt for Christopher or getting out the worst of her story, or maybe a combination of both.

But now as she kissed me, she seemed at ease.

Like kissing me was the most natural thing to do. It came as easy as breathing.

Even before, when she hadn't remembered all of this, she hadn't kissed me like this.

It was soothing and soft, like a caress made in the first meeting.

The first gesture.

This should've been our first kiss.

I decided to enjoy this first touch and let her lead me this time.

Though I had been the one to initiate the kiss, I let her be the guide. Following her, like I always would.

I'd follow her anywhere she went. Be it back to that horror-land or fiery pits of hell.

I'd always be there to break her fall, to protect her, to make her stronger.

She was this world's cinder and I was hers.

Her cinder, to burn only for her.

At her command.

And so she did burn me.

Her kisses got bolder along with her touch, leaving behind the initial hesitancy.

She was back in her blunt and fierce form, even in the bed.

Her tiny hands made their way down to my abs, my pelvic bone, to my hips and finally settling on the base of my cock.

Most women would begin holding from the head, but not Ana.

She was prominent in her approach. Clear as crystal in what she wanted.

And she wanted me.

Fuck if that wasn't ecstatic enough to spurt my load right then and there.

Her thumb circled around my base, making my cock jerk in her hand.

She couldn't even form a fist around half of its length. It was too thick for her small hands.

Yet the way she looked me in the eye while rubbing me, there was no doubt in them. No dithering. No temporizing.

Her look said she wanted me and she would get me. End of the story.

So who the bloody fuck was I to flout her?

I obliged.

Spreading her thighs open almost forcefully, I obliged by positioning myself at her entrance.

Not once waving my gaze away from hers.

"I said I would make you forget, but I won't." I said, rubbing the tip of my cock against her swollen clit.

My mouth watered just at the feel of it pressed against me.

The urge to capture her puffy pink flesh in my mouth was too strapping, it was almost impossible to ignore it.

Ana bucked her hips, urging my cock against her hot wet pussy, but not making any attempts to go on further.

Not because she was hesitant. She knew me so well; she knew I had yet to explain what my words meant.

Though that didn't stop her from rocking against me.

This made it harder for me to actually speak. It also made me harder in the place where it was bordering the edge on painful.

I needed to finish my speech. Quick.

"You have been through the worst Ana, you don't get to forget it. You get to live _through_ it. And I'm going to help you in making that bearable. I am going to give you that strength."

At that, she stopped rocking. She stilled completely.

I feared I might have said the wrong thing but I knew I hadn't. So instead of doubting myself, I owned what I said.

I knew Anastasia.

She didn't want to be treated like a fragile princess. She was the motherfucking queen.

I wouldn't worry about not being sensitive with her. Instead, I would push her until she caught up with me.

Because I was damn sure she will. She was Ana. My Ana.

It took her mere seconds to prove me right. She nodded her head with her eyes glimmering like a waterfall.

"You know just the perfect things to say, Christian. Thank you."

The sincerity in her voice broke me.

Without anymore wait, I pushed myself inside her, inside my home.

Ana gasped my name repeatedly.

My chest felt with pride and awe.

Her warmth clenched and suffocated me rather than surrounding me.

Not that I was complaining.

She was so damn tight I had to refrain myself from thrusting inside her in one single motion.

"Jesus, Ana."

I felt as if I was already in heaven and I haven't even fully entered her.

"You feel so goddamn good." I groaned.

My muscles ticked, wanting to give in at what my body demanded.

But this wasn't for me. This wasn't about me.

It was for her. Ana.

She was my first priority. Not my body or my needs.

But fuck in the fucking hell of heaven! She felt so incredible.

So snug, so tight.

I pushed her thigh back, widening her, as I slid the rest of my way in.

At last, I was fully inside her.

I could feel fine drops of sweat forming at my temples.

Letting her get used to me while not doing anything was a battle on its own.

She felt goddamn amazing—snug and clamped down around me.

"You okay?" I asked with my teeth grated.

"So good." Ana mumbled. Indicating she was adjusted to me now.

I pulled out all the way slowly and slid back in.

Ana bucked under me.

"Oh shit…Christian…"

"You feel…so good." I shut my eyes so and grit my teeth as I guided more of my dick into her almost painful tightness.

I could feel Anastasia's legs shaking.

"It's okay, more than okay." She murmured, rocking her hips back against me.

Jesus Christ, she felt like a fucking Aphrodite.

Sweat began dripping down my throat and my cock was throbbing so hard I was worried I'd come right then and there.

My hand lingered from her thigh up towards her hip. I gripped her there gently and push myself in, balls deep.

She moaned loudly and started panting.

 _Fuck_. She was so perfect.

"You're so hot…and tight." My voice cracked.

I felt Anastasia clench around me as I gripped her hips harder, pushing further still, till I could feel her dripping against my balls.

My cock was enslaved by her plump pussy.

I've wanted her for so long. I've never felt this desire, this… hunger before.

 _Dammit_ , _what is she doing_ to me?

"I'm going to move now, babe. Okay?" My voice sounded strained as I warned her.

Her eyes were struggling to look into mine steadily when she attempted to nod at me.

I went gently at first. Keeping my pace steady and slow. Wanting to make her at ease.

"C, more. Please." She whimpered.

I stopped. "More?"

"Yes," Ana breathed out after a long agonizing second.

I understood what she wanted. My body wept with joy at what she was possibly asking.

But I had to be sure.

Increasing my rhythm I slammed harder into her.

"Oh yes. Chris... oh my god."

Thank fucking god she wanted rough. It was really difficult for me to go slow but if she had wanted that, I would have done it.

Like I had said, this was her.

But now as I realized our needs were similar, darkness slammed into me.

Leaving nothing in my vision but her. Anastasia lying gloriously naked beneath me with my cock inside her.

Damn if that didn't make me feel like flying.

I felt so familiar with her body. Like she had always been my true home that I had been missing forever.

Never with anyone else had I ever felt like that.

This was all Ana. I didn't know what she was doing to me but I didn't want her to stop.

Not. Now. Not. Ever.

I leaned down to kiss her hard and bad, my tongue possessing her mouth and marking my claim there.

One of my hands cupped her breast roughly.

She shivered and I was euphoric.

Increasing my speed I fucked her harder. Harder than I've ever fucked before, angling myself so I could rub her G-spot with every thrust.

She cried out, her face twisted in pleasure.

I continued to kiss her, fucking her mouth with my tongue as I continued to pound into her pussy.

Soon she was rocking against me, writhing to meet each plunge. I needed to get her where she wanted to be.

I wanted her to come. I wouldn't- _couldn't_ stop until she came.

I wanted to own this ravishing woman, body and soul.

I wanted her clenching around me.

Fuck—she started meeting every thrust rapidly, matching my rhythm.

My gaze fell down to where we were joint, watching myself move in and out of her.

 _See how well we fit together, Ana?_

Without slowing my barrage, I directed her to wrap her legs around me.

She did, the new position opening her up even further.

"Oh God!" Ana screamed.

Her legs wounding around me harder, cradling me in her. The heels of her feet were digging into my ass.

Holy fuck! I was so deep inside her.

And it was then that I realized something.

As my balls slapped against her with each drive, as her body tightened and contracted against my cock, as I was reaching the peak of my own release.

It was then I realized that I was completely lost in Anastasia Steele.

Figuratively and literally, completely and inescapably lost.

I was a goner.

She stiffened beneath me… fuck yes. She was close.

"Come for me, Ana" I demanded.

She trembled underneath me.

Her orgasm crashed through her as she cried out my name.

"Christian!"

She was consumed, tipping her head back, mouth hung open, eyes closed.

I felt like a blind person seeing the Garden of Eden for the first time.

Just the sight of her in bliss was enough.

"Babe…arghh, Ana—"

I heard myself, from somewhere far off, moaning, until I felt the tension tightening my balls and thickening my cock.

"I'm gonna come…"

I exploded in her, losing all sense and reasoning, as I called out her name and came violently inside her.

I filled her up, holding there deep inside her body. Warm and spent; her chest pounding against my own heartbeat.

For a few minutes, I just lied there, feeling light and empty.

Empty in a good way. In a delicious way.

When I finally opened my eyes, I found myself panting, trying to catch my breath.

We were forehead to forehead, my weight resting on her while she was staring up at me.

Fuck. I became undone.

Planting a swift kiss on her head, I gently pulled out of her and rolled away.

"You okay, babe?" I asked as I settled next to her. My hand brushing her hair away from her face.

At first, she didn't say anything. Just kept looking at me like I had asked the dumbest question ever.  
"Are you serious? How can be anyone okay after _that_? I am doomed!" She said and giggled lightly at her own words.

Her sweet chirpy giggle made me feel even lighter.

I was pretty sure if I jumped off from the terrace right now, I'd float rather than fall.

Yeah, I was feeling that awesome.  
"Seriously, though, I didn't hurt you did I?"

She threw another amused look at me. "If this is how you hurt, I'd love you to keep beating the hell out of me."

She giggled again.

I doubted she was feeling high.

It made me soar higher to realize I had given her that high.

She was drunk on me. And I fucking loved it.

"Can't I get a straight answer from you, Steele?" I asked, pretending to be irritated while working my best to not smile.

"You, Christian Grey", she pointed at me, "blew the brains out of me. No, what is the usual term? Yes! Fucked my brains out. And you asking me if I'm okay?"

My lips twitched to let out the laugh bubbling in my throat. "I guess I am. What is your answer, Steele?"

She grinned in a way that made me think of the lightings on a Christmas tree. She was those lightings and I was the tree.

She lightened my whole world up like no one else.

And now I was using lines from a One Direction song.

Fucking hell! What was wrong with me? I was so pussy-whipped.

 _You're gone, Grey. Just gone._

"Well, to answer your question I ain't okay. I feel awesome, amazing, astonished, astounded, awe-inspiring and... amazeballs and... I'm running out of words starting with A."

She pouted as she said she last line. Making it impossible for me to keep my laugh buried any further.

She was so cute like this.

"That's okay, you can use words starting with another letter also." I told her.

"You know how I feel? I feel.. uhh supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

 _What the what?_

"Are you seriously okay Ana?"

She pouted again. "That is a word you know, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious is a word. It means extraordinarily wonderful."

I stared at her for an immensely long moment. "What century you are from Anastasia?"

She shot me a look. "Shut up! You're ruining my giddy mood."

I couldn't help but laugh as I shook my head.

If that was how she was after sex, so free and light with her worries forgotten, I'd gladly keep her sedated all the time with my special tricks.

Tugging her closer, I pulled her move forward until she was right next to me.

My arm slid under her head and she eagerly pillowed it, snuggling closer to me.

A calm, peaceful pleasure washed over me.

And it had everything to do with this petite woman curling herself around me.

I felt like the luckiest basted alive.

Someone who has been mistakenly blessed with such a precious gift and would be an idiot not to cherish it.

I had been that idiot for so long.

All this while I had been too deep into my insecurities, my fucked-up jealousy.

I was fighting against her when I should have been _for_ her.

Jose was right. I just had to fight for her.

Didn't even took a day and I got her.

Now she was here with me, after being amazingly fucked by me.

She was looking with those wide gray eyes and heart-stopping smile at me.

She was mine.

And I would do everything and anything to make her not regret her decision.

"Christian..." Ana called out.

I turned my head towards her.

Her head was now resting on my chest, one of her arms and legs wrapped around my torso and my hips.

If only I could stay like this my whole life.

"Yeah, babe?"

She opened her mouth but hesitated, seeming to contemplate her words.

"I- I just realized something. Don't freak out, okay?"

That only led me to prepare myself for a freakout.

She was blushing furiously which only piqued my interest further. I wondered what was it she would feel so sheepish about to say.

Nothing came to my mind but then I wasn't in the best state to think from 'fucking the brains out of Anastasia' (as she liked to put it) just a few minutes ago.

I waited in suspense while she continued to grow impossibly red.

"Ana?"

"Yacamesideme." She blurted out.

My brows narrowed. "What? Is that another weird word, like the one you used before? What was that super something?"

She gave me a stoic serious look before frowning at me.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. And no I didn't say another weird word. By the way, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious is not a weird word either. It's just that you're vocabulary is so poor."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Can we just get to the point here? What is it you don't want me to freak about that's making you flushed like a tomato?"

As if somehow my mentioning had made her skin aware of it, she became redder.

Normally I would love to see her blushing like that but right now being in suspense was making me irritated.

Who was I kidding? I still loved her red blossoming skin.

Several ideas launched into my mind regarding how I can make her blush like that and much harder than that with some voluptuous tricks.

 _Get your mind out of the gutter, Grey._

"C.. you- you came inside me."

I smirked at her. "That I did."

I still couldn't understand that what about it, she thought could possibly freak me -

Oh shit.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

I came inside Ana.

I came inside her while fucking without a condom.

My gaze darted towards her legs.

Sure enough, I could see my seeds spilling down her thighs and inner legs.

Not that I needed any confirmation. I knew I had come inside her.

Still seeing the off-white liquid spreading out of her made my heart race for two completely different reasons.

As joyful as that site was, it was also a horrific one.

I sat up straight in a blink. Taking Ana with me too whose back made a crunch sound at getting up so fast.

I cringed at the sound. Anastasia whimpered.

"Sorry about that." I apologized to her. Not only for getting up too quick but also for not using protection.

 _As if sorry could fix it? How irresponsible could you be Grey?_

"Shit!" I growled. Taking my head in my hands.

I ruined up our perfect moment.

Damn me to the damnest part of the damnest damn place where anyone doesn't give a damn.

"Jesus, C. I told you not to freak out. You got up so fast, you could've snapped my spine."

My eyes landed at Ana to see she was only half serious.

How could she be joking at such a serious time?

My question must have been clear on my face because she took a deep breath and told me to calm down.

Her face turning more serious now as she asked me, "Okay so tell me this are you clean?"

I nodded frantically. "Yes, I am. I got checked three months back. I haven't with anyone since then. I could show you the reports if you want or get checked again."

"It's okay. I said calm down. I trust you, C. I am clean too. I was last checked when I was in the hospital due to that amnesia-attack. And you know very well I haven't been with anyone either."

I nodded again. Calming down a bit.

Just a bit only, though.

Ana understood my apprehension. "Also I am on the pill. Have been since I was sixteen, thanks to Mia. So you can relax now."

I huffed. Feeling a bit relieved. "I'm sorry Ana. I didn't realize. I got carried away, not that it should be an excuse. It was so careless of me-"

"Enough C. It's okay. I didn't realize that either. Anyway, now we've established that it's safe. So chill out. Just relax."

Before I could respond, she threw a mischievous look at my direction.

Then she proceeded to climb upon to strangle me while we were both dressed in our birthday suits.

"Or maybe I could help you relax a bit." She suggested and kissed me to confirm where she was going with this.

Her distraction worked. Of course, it worked.

Her hips bucked against mine, making my cock twitch and rise up to salute at her again.

"You sure about another round Miss Steele?" I asked her, my tone sounding husky to my own years.

"What do you think Mr. Grey, do you have it in you to go once more?" She taunted me back.

I pressed her breast with my hand and twisted her nipple sharply, successfully getting a soundless cry out of her.

"Only one way to find it out." I replied to her previous question.

"And what's that?"

I captured her by her hips as I scooted backwards on the bed, with her straddling me before replying her.

"By making, you feel supercalifragilisticexpialidocious again."

This time, I didn't forget to use the protection.

 **Trust me it wasn't up to me to write such intensity between them. I hadn't even planned then getting laid together. IT was Christian who told me he wanted a real moment with Ana before things go all thunder-stormy.**

 **So how did you like this chapter?** **PLEASE REVIEW and let me know. You guys HAVEN'T been reviewing it much :(**

 **Also, do tell me Song Suggestions for this chapter.**

 **Oh, and last but not the least - PLEASE DO VOTE FOR ME. The link is provided at the start of this chapter.**

 **Love ya all,**

 **KAishi Springs xoxo**


	5. Anastasia 5

**As promised, I am updating early. What do I want in return? Three Things from you guys.**

 **1\. My story "The Brooke" has been nominated for Top 5 Fifty Shades Fan Fiction for the month of September. VOTE FOR ME.**

 **Link is here strawpoll. me** **/11130783**

 **2\. Tell me where do you see this story going to from this point onwards? Maybe I could use some of your ideas to progress the plot.**

 **3\. I need SONG SUGESSTIONS/PLAYLISTS for my chapters, they really encourage me to write better. Pretty Please?**

WELCOME ABOARD TO THE ROLLERCOASTER NAMED " **THE CINDER** ". PASSENGERS ARE REQUESTED NOT TO LEAVE THE RIDE UNTIL THE END, AS THE SECRETS WHICH YOU THINK YOU KNOW MIGHT BE JUST AN ILLUSION LEAVING YOU HUNG OVER. PLEASE NOTE, YOU ARE ENTERING AT YOUR OWN RISK. DAY DREAMING OR OBSESSING OVER THE PLOT DURING YOUR DAYS WOULD **NOT** BE TAKEN UPON AS THE RESPONSIBILITY OF THE AUTHOR. PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEAT BELTS AND ENJOY THE RIDE.

 **5.**

 **Anastasia**

Waking up in the morning with a heavy familiar weight wrapped around me wasn't new.

Christian and I had had slumber parties many times after my nightmares.

He would always stay with me, sleeping by my side till the next morning.

I guess he knew that his comfortable warmth kept those horrible memories at bay.

But what was new here was waking up with a heavy familiar weight wrapped around me when we were both naked.

Yesterday had been nothing like I had expected.

I had never seen it coming.

One minute I was angry at him for walking away in between an argument.

Next minute we were all over each other.

I had told him what I had sworn to never share with my own shadow.

The final level and what happened with Lucy and Cody was something I had buried deep into my mind.

It only came out during my subconscious hours in my dreams.

Yet I found myself spilling each and every detail to D.

What was more, the words had come out of me so effortlessly.

Like water flowing rapidly after the dams were opened.

I hadn't realized how bad I wanted to let it out until I was telling D everything.

Afterward, it had felt so strange, yet so nice.

I felt lighter and happier sharing my darkest secrets with him. I felt even better that despite knowing what I had done, he didn't turn me away.

No, he did just the opposite. He accepted me. He wanted me even more.

And there was no stopping him.

My insides were still sore, my body aching everywhere, my muscles still screamed not to move.

But it was a delicious pain. Not that the intensity was light because it really hurt like hell.

Still, I would take this helluva' pain anytime when it was succeeded by a paradise only Christian could lead me to.

We didn't stop after fucking each other for the second time, where I had straddled and rode him.

After that, Christian had taken me from behind and made me come the hardest.

Then we had gotten distracted in the shower as well.

Finally, I had fallen asleep after he had fucked me sweetly while spooning me.

I never knew one could have sex in that position as well.

The angle had opened me in several new ways that had ignited our experience together.

From afternoon to night, Christian had taken me five times and made me come uncountable times.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was taking it out on me for making him wait for so long.

Well, if this was his revenge then I would be certainly happy to pay for my deeds.

Last night it had been marvelous.

Phenomenal.

Stupendous.

It had been delightful.

It had been.. supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.

I giggled.

"Good morning Cinder." A deep voice rumbled behind me.

Maybe I should've taken some kind of offense to it.

Cinder wasn't exactly a term of endearment. Nor did it represent anything beautiful.

But I knew why Christian had chosen that word for me.

He was right. I was the cinder.

I was burnt, but still combustible.

And I would make those burn who deserved it.

Christian's new nickname gave me a strength so strong that wouldn't have come from being called beauty or love or honey.

I turned to him, which was a wee bit difficult since his arm that was snaked around my waist refused to let me go.

Grey-blue eyes met mine, making me still for a second or two.

Or three.

Or maybe five.

His eyes were like a clear sky where the sun was dancing happily after the clouds of desire had rained their passion.

They were shining so merrily I swear I could almost see rainbows in them.

The blue was outshining the gray.

I found myself falling so deep into them.

Could anyone fall in a sky rather than flying in it?

I could.

If it was the sky in Christian's eyes then definitely I could.

Another thing I noticed was his eyes weren't groggy like he had just woken up.

They were fresh and cheerful.

Indicating he had been up for a while.

"How long have you been awake?" I questioned my brooding.

"Hmmm about an hour? More or less."

My brows shot up. "Then why are you still here?"

He shrugged. "I like watching you sleep and holding you."

"Or maybe you were hoping for some morning sex."

C laughed. "A man could always hope Ana."

I smacked at his face.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed his cheek.

Oh, come on! I hadn't hit him that hard.

"That was your advance gift for being the reason I am going to walk funny whole day today."

He chuckled again. "Serves you good for holding onto me so long."

"What do you mean?" I played along.

"This would've happened months earlier if you wouldn't have made me wait for so long. It was pointless. The wait, it was worthless. Useless, valueless, bootles-"

"Alright. I got it, C." I interrupted him. "You can stop your floccinaucinihilipilification."

Christian just stared at me. "Huh?"

I snickered. "Floccinaucinihilipilification."

"What the fuck is that now?"

"Estimation of something being worthless. You can stop doing that."

Christian looked at me as if I had grown two more heads and a tail and now my body was covered in scales.

"Where do you bring such words from?"

"I took some vocabulary classes in the spring break." I smiled sweetly at him.

He merely shook his head again. "I am getting up. That word totally deflated any hard-on I had and drowned all my hopes for morning sex."

Losing all control, not that I was exercising any here, I tipped my head back and laughed out loud.

Christian narrowed his eyes at me. "You evil wench."

He gave me a quick peach at my temple and got up.

With all his glory uncovered and staring right at me.

My mouth dried instantly.

Christian had a gorgeous cock.

I didn't ever think a cock could be called _gorgeous_.

But his was.

All pink and thick and long and smooth. It was like a velvet sword. A hot, big candy.

"Keep looking at me like that with licking your lips Ana and no word could deflate my rising hard-on this time."

Good God, he was speaking truth.

He was already semi-hard.

But before I could react or he could make more promises, a loud series knocks erupted from the other side of the dorm's door.  
"Anastasia?" It was Jose.

"Damn!" Christian cursed, making me smile.

"Wait a sec Jose." I called out and quickly looked for my clothes, finding them on my bed.

Somehow during the last evening, we had moved from my bed to him.

My laptop was lying on the floor, long forgotten with my panties draped over the screen.

I got up from Christian's bed and bent down to snatch my lingerie.

A loud smack reverberated as a sharp sting bloomed across my ass.

I gasped and turned around.

Christian stood behind me, all smug and smirking.

I gave him a look of disbelief.

He simply shrugged. "Your fault. Don't tempt me like that."

My mouth dropped open. "Asshole."

He chuckled, throwing on a shirt. He had already worn some sweat pants for which I was grateful.

But also not at the same time.

Quickly I dressed back while Christian went to open the door.

But before Jose could enter, he was staggered forward and hugged by Christian.

"Whoa! What's up Grey?"

To my shock Christian kissed Jose's cheek, creating a loud smooching voice.

Jose looked at him like Christian had just raped him.

Oblivious to his reaction, Christian hugged him again. "I love you, dude. You're my best buddy."

I had to bite my fist to keep myself from laughing at the expression on Jose's face.

Christian let go of poor Jose and walked out of the room.

"Where the hell are you going?" Jose asked him, still in shock.

C strolled out leisurely, his voice trailing behind as he answered.

"To buy a restaurant that serves only fucking hot dogs."

All my attempts of not to laugh went in waste.

My legs gave out as my ass hit the mattress and I cackled breathlessly.

"I'm not even going to ask what that was about." Jose said, coming forward.

The door opened and C came back with a Cheshire grin splitting his face.

"What now?" I asked him.

He went to the nightstand beside his bed and fished out something.

"I forgot my wallet." He took it out and showed it to us.

"Man, are you alright?" Jose asked as he stared at him weirdly.

Like he was scared C would jump at him anytime and kiss him again.

For some reason this made me laugh harder.

"I am great Rodriguez. I feel supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

Jose's face was epic. "What the what?"

Christian threw a wink at me then dipped down to kiss me.

Right in front of Jose.

"Going to get some breakfast. Be right back." He said, kissing me quickly once more before walking out.

Correction, _dancing_ out.

Jose looked at the opened door then me, then back to the door and finally turned at me.

"Did you guys do drugs last night?"

I answered him with a straight face. "Yes, the best kind of drugs."

It was late in the evening when we had finally reached the Bourbon Street.

The first few hours had vanished in no time with all the bickerings and giddy laughter.

Until Jose had finally groaned and literally pulled out his hair.

"Okay, I get it. You guys are feeling fucking supercalifragilisticexpialidocious and I am a floccinaucinihilipilification. So please just spare me from your high drunk asses or else I'm going to have pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis by listening to you both."

"Pneumo what? That's a new word." I had said.

While Christian had been grinning blithely. "Ooooh. Ana babe, you got a vocab competition."

"He just knows one word. He didn't know supercalifragilisticexpialidocious or floccinaucinihilipilification."

"But he knows pneumonia-blah-blah-blah-fucking-blah-shit. Plus it's longer than both of your words."

"Yeah, it's also longer than your dick, Grey."

"Nah. It's not and you know it. You have seen it or maybe you would like to see it again to recall your memory?"

"You don't have the guts to show me your dick on the highway."

"You wanna bet? You'll have to suck me if I show you."

"GUYS!" Jose had yelled, interrupting us for the three-hundredth time.

"Please, I beg of you just STOP!"

He had looked like he was about to cry so we became quiet after that.

A silent road trip from Atlanta to New Orleans ended up seeming like eight million hours rather than just eight.

Jose was a horrible companion.

I was never going on a road trip with him, ever again.

After looking through the landscapes out from the window I had gone bored pretty quickly.

I had offered to drive but both of them had refused.

Thankfully I was in the back while they both were in front the emitter time or I would have seriously hurt them.

Chauvinistic morons.

Now as we reached the end of the French Quarters, I was getting restless and antsy.

Leaving the crowd and the liveliness of the Bourbon Street behind, Jose parked his car in front of a quiet building.

I jumped out of the car before he had even turned off the ignition.

Stretching my legs I looked around.

Few people were standing in front of us looking inside what I guess was a shop.

I stepped forward curiously.

Reaching there I saw it wasn't exactly a shop. More like a gallery on display.

The paintings, each of them was simply astonishing.

Each one held the viewers captivated like the fireworks of 4th of July.

Yet as I looked into them I felt nothing but dread.

Fear.

Horror.

The audience didn't know what they were looking at but I did.

They thought it was artist's unique imagination of painting such strange landscapes.

They weren't strange to me.

They were frighteningly familiar.

One of the painting was of polar bears running in snow on a red velvet floor. It was painted so vividly, I could almost see it like they were running behind me.

Another was the river. It was painted so clearly, one could see what lurked inside the calm waters. Hundreds and thousands of long snake-like fishes with sparks around them.

Electric Eels.

I hated those paintings. Yet I couldn't stop looking at them.

They held a destructive beauty in them.

They triggered my memories too. I wanted to leave. I couldn't stomach looking at them.

The indoor running tracks, the cliffs, the forest fires.

Worst was the painting of the meadow.

It was where I had seen the sun for the first time in months.

Where I had fallen asleep trusting Christopher would keep me safe.

Where Lucy had found as sleeping and entangled into each other.

The painting of meadow brought the worse out of me.

"Ana." I jumped at the sound of my voice.

My name sounded strange to my own years.

I had become Mia again for a few minutes.

Christian stepped in front of me. Blocking my view from the art shop.

"Babe what's wrong? You're shaking."

I hadn't noticed I was until he pointed it out. I hadn't noticed the mist forming in my eyes either.

But instead of answering to him I looked for Jose.

He was standing few steps away from us, looking as enraptured by the paintings as I had been.

"Jose... what's all this?" My voice sounded cracked and weak.

He glanced at me woefully. "Brandon is a painter, Ana."

"But-but you said he doesn't remember anything. Like, Christian. Then what's all this?"

"I had also said he was more _disturbed_. You'll understand when you see him."

"Wait." Christian stepped in. "I don't get it. Why are you both suddenly so sullen?"

"The paintings C, he has painted the Brooke. The Pinnacle Race."

Christian stilled at my comment. He turned around looking at those paintings with a new sight.

This time, I concentrated on him instead of the paintings.

He was looking at them so hard. Like somehow they could trigger his memories.

I wish they don't. He has been blessed unlike us.

I didn't want him to remember anything about the Brooke.

God knew what he must have been through when we were in Pinnacle Race.

"Come on let's go." Jose said, leading us into the small shop.

A middle-aged attractive looking woman was standing with a couple near the painting of the cliffs, telling the price.

She paused in mid-speech, her gaze darting on us as we neared.

"Hello, Jose."

"Good evening Mrs. McGregor, is Brandon home?"

She glanced at Christian and me before speaking back to Jose. "Yes, he is. Just be careful."

"Of course ma'am. Thank you."

Jose walked towards the door inside the shop, which I believed led inside the condo.

We followed.

"Was that Brandon's mother?" I asked.

"No. Her aunt. His parents live in Vermont. Brandon dropped out of college from there and came to live with his aunt's family. He couldn't bear the cold."

"Understandable. After the Brooke, I can't bear the cold or snow myself."

Perhaps that was the reason I had left Iowa.

I must have come to Georgia looking for Christopher subconsciously.  
Instead, I found Christian.

Right on cue, Christian's fingers slipped through mine.

I gazed at him. He smiled at me reassuringly and squeezed my hand.

It was a much-needed gesture.

"Okay guys," Jose started as we entered the house.

"Brandon doesn't come out of his room so we'll b going in. I want you to brace yourselves 'cause what you saw outside? It's nothing compared to what you'll see inside."

I blanched. "What do you mean?"

"Means there are more paintings inside his room. More personal. Trust me they are worse."

Then he looked only at me. "You think you can handle it, Ana?"

No, but I would try. Jose has been here, he lived. So could I.

Squeezing Christian's hand, I found the strength from his presence and nodded firmly.

Jose took a deep breath as he stopped at one of the doors.

"Brandon? It's Jose. Jose Rodriguez."

We heard shuffling noises from the other side.

I steeled myself as the swung door open.

But nothing could have prepared me for this.

The boy I remembered looked no longer like a boy.

His muscled body towered over me several good inches. Almost as tall as Christian.

Dark blond hair, olive skin, hard muscles. Brandon looked pretty hot.

As a girl, I could admit that.

But what got to me was his face.

There were no laugh lines, no easy grin that usually goes along with that kind of looks.

Instead, there was a hard jaw, cheeks swollen with sadness and troubled looking eyes.

His eyes hit me straight in the gut.

The shadows beneath it confirmed he didn't sleep much. There was a darkness in his gaze behind those hazel shades.

The similar kind of darkness that was in my eyes now. Or in Jose's.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked Jose.

Even his voice sounded woeful and broken.

Brandon, I realized was damaged like us. Probably more so.

"There's someone who wanted to meet you." Jose replied and sidestepped.

I took that as my cue and went ahead.

Brandon paled visibly as he saw me approaching.

Recognition and confusion collided in his gaze.

I smiled sadly as my voice came out heavy and broken.

"Hi, Brandon. It's really nice to see you again."

Christian was looking through the paintings hanging on the walls.

I had refused to look at them, keeping my sight straight on Brandon as I waited for him to absorb everything I had said.

From my peripheral view, I saw Jose sitting on the other side of the room, in a rocking chair.

They both were giving us some privacy while I had narrated our journey to Brandon.

Jose too was lots in the canvases.

The walls were full of it. So were the windows, the bathroom door and wardrobe doors.

I didn't have it in me to wander through them.

But as I waited for Brandon to react my eyes darted involuntarily to the wall behind him.

There was no landscape or rooms or snow in those paintings. The wall was full of portraits.

Portraits of only one person, though.

Emily.

She was another contestant from the Pinnacle Race. Also belonged to our Allies Squad.

She was my friend and had come along as a freshman.

In fact, she and Kyle were the youngest contestants in our squad.

We had lost Kyle in Level Two while Emily had gone missing during Level Four.

None of us had known the depth of Brandon and Emily's relationship, or if there even was a relationship at first place, until Emily went missing.

Brandon's meltdown had left no doubt about his feelings towards her.

And now sitting here looking at her pictures left a gaping hole in my chest.

God, I missed her. And Lucy. And Garrett. Even Kyle.

Needless to say, I missed Christopher too.

"I dream about you, you know." Brandon spoke out, finally in what seemed like hours.

"You did?"

He nodded. "Not much. But yeah I have. About you and that guy's twin." He pointed at Christian.

"Though usually it was about her."

"Emily."

"Yeah, her." He then peered at Jose. "Sorry, I never dreamt about you. That's why didn't recognize you."

"That's fine. I'm happy to hear I wasn't starring in any of your dreams."

Brandon gave him a stiff nod.

"You see I don't swing that way." Jose deadpanned.

A reluctant light chuckle left my throat. Brandon didn't laugh or reacted in any way at Jose's lame attempt.

His face remained blank.

"I believe you, Anastasia."

"You do?"

"Yes. What you told me, some of those things - I have seen them in my dreams. So I know you ain't lying. It's hard to believe all this has happened to me but... I believe you."

I slowly moved my hand and placed it on his arm. "Thank you."

"No, thank you for telling me. I had been having these dreams, these nightmares, since last two years. I couldn't eat or drink or sleep. Even going to college was too much."

"I can understand that. It was a lot for me too. Especially when it all came back."

"Why do you think I haven't remembered it all?"

"Maybe you haven't found your trigger yet. But you paint your dreams so you're not as lost."

"As lost as him you mean?"

He jerked in Christian's direction.

"Yes, you can say that. Though I'd he's lucky he doesn't remember anything."

"Maybe, maybe not." Brandon shrugged. "So what was your trigger?"

 _An orgasm_. Of course, I couldn't say that.

"Being near Christian. It brought up his brother's memories."

Brandon's narrowed eyes told me he didn't buy my lie.

No surprise there. I was pathetic when it came to lying. I couldn't lie to save my own life.

But something must have been on my flushed face that made his understand my half truth.

"Oh."

Yeah, oh.

He seemed as desperate as me to change the topic. "How did you find me?"

Jose answered him this time. "I knew you were alive."

My face spun towards him. I gaped. "You never told me that."

"I had to confirm it, Ana. If I would've told you and we wouldn't have found him, it would've hurt you."

Guess he was right.

"But how did you know he was alive?"

"That night, during the final level. I was injured and I told you all to go on without me."

I remembered it. So I hummed for him to go on.

"When the landslides hit me, I passed out. I thought I was dead, but I wasn't. I woke up when they were loading us into the time machine. Saw you, Brandon and Christopher. But then I realized it wasn't Christopher but Christian."

"Christian? How?" My gaze darted to where C was standing. His back was to us, he was staring at a painting but I think he must be hearing us too.

"Well," Jade visibly struggled to answer. "The machines were back in BMHS so I think when we were taken there, all unconscious, Christopher must have made some kind of deal with them to let Christian go in his place."

"But why would they let anyone of us go? No one ever comes back from the Brooke."

"No one ever wins the Pinnacle Race either Ana. Maybe that was the price we were awarded."

"Being tortured with nightmares and half memories was a reward? " Brandon asked.

"Ana being attacked in her college as soon as she remembered was a prize? My inability to sleep is a prize? Why? I didn't even win the race."

I joined Brandon. "Neither did I. Actually Christopher didn't either. I threw the box Jose, I saw it smashing and the Lotus disappearing."

"Then I don't know Ana. I am just guessing this all. I am as much of a victim here as you guys are." Jose exasperated.

I shut my mouth.

He looked exhausted.

I decided it wasn't fair of me to put it all on him.

Granted he was from the senior batch and he did belong to Prefect Board.

But he still was a student. A victim who was thrown into the deadly race like us.

Brandon started. "So maybe we could understand this mystery a little better if Christian remem-"

His voice was cut off by a loud noise.

We all turned to see it came from Christian's side.

He was looking down at two fallen canvases.

His back was to us. I noticed fine tremors ran down his spine while he stood there tensed. His fists clenching and unclenching repeatedly.

I went to him.

His face was ghost white, jaw-gritting so hard I was afraid it might break, his eyes remained on the ground.

The emotions spread in through his face were nameless and confusing to me.

My own eyes followed his to look down at the two paintings.

The first one stilled my own breathing.

My heart pounding in my ears and against my head.

It was me.

I was painted on the canvas.

My eyes were shut, I was lying down and looked fainted.

Hands were grabbing me, one beneath me to support my back while other was splayed across my cheek.

The hands belonged to a boy sitting next to me as he stared at my limp form.

Christopher, I realized. It was Christopher.

Brandon had painted it too precisely, it looked almost like a photograph.

The expressions captured on Christopher's face were so accurate.

He was looking down at me with worry, concern, wonder and something else.

Something much stronger.

Devotion.

I realized it was devotion.

The ground surrounding us was rocky and grassy but there was a bright red and yellow sheet lying around us, almost engulfing me and Christopher.

The parachute.

It took me a moment to register what this scene was.

It was Level One's cliff diving.

After taking our qualifying lotuses, we had taken the parachute bags and jumped off to survive the Polar Bears' attacks.

Some of those bags had been empty intentionally. I had gotten one of those empty bags.

But I didn't die. Christopher had grabbed me and we had landed safely with his parachute.

He had saved me. We had kissed for the first time and then I had fainted on him, in the middle of the kiss.

It had been awkward.

But looking at Christopher in this painting, one could never say it was awkward.

The way he was looking at me... like I was his world.

My first thought was that Christian had seen this painting and was angry about it.

Which I totally get.

I was about to say something reassuring to him when my gaze fell on the second painting.

Oh. My. God.

Tears welled in my eyes instantly as I realized what I was seeing.

My mind refused to let the picture sink in.

The second painting starred Christopher too.

But I wasn't in it.

Neither did it capture a scene from Pinnacle Race.

No, this was BMHS. An indoor swimming pool was the proof of that.

The water was splashing around Christopher, his hand was stretched out curling to grab hold on something desperately.

His mouth was wide open, it appeared to be screaming in agony.

A black soft looking thin rope was tied around his waist, ending up to his chest where a thin silver thread poked out of the black rope, almost cutting through his chest.

It was a wire I realized with horror.

Christopher was being shocked into a swimming pool.

His eyes were wide and helpless with fear.

The painting was a close up look at his face, unlike the wide capture of the parachute painting featuring both of us.

Dizzy with terror I realized something that made my blood run cold.

It wasn't Christopher in the painting.

Christopher had gone to the Brooke on a football scholarship. He had told me that in the Glean Center and Jose had confirmed that too.

It was Christian who had gone on swimming scholarship.

It was Christian in the painting, screaming in pain while being electrocuted.

I looked at C, shaking and breathing rapidly now. I knew why this painting was affecting him so badly.

This was his trigger.

Christian was remembering his time in the Brooke.

 **Eager to know what happens now?**

 **Let me know that are your theories.**

 **DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW.**

 **PLEASE DO VOTE FOR ME.**

 **PROVIDE ME WITH SOME SONGS YOU THINK ARE APT FOR THIS CHAPTER OR STORY.**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kaishi Springs xoxo**


	6. Christian 6

**Hey guys how are you doing?**

 **Okay so firstly, a Good News : I WON THE FIRST PLACE IN FSOG TOP 5 FAN FICTIONS FOR THE MONTH OF SEPTEMBER! YAAAYYY!**

 **Now, secondly : We have a new character in The Cinder. But he isn't new, he is from The Brooke. Even I had forgotten him until he came to talk to me :-**

 **Troy : Hey Kaishi, what's up?**

 **Kaishi : Who are you?**

 **Troy : You don't remember me? You created me! I'm Christian's ex-roommate...from Georgia!**

 **Kaishi : Ah! The one who's girlfriend hooked up with Christian?**

 **Troy *throws a look* : Shut up, that bastard seduced her! Anyway, I think you owe me?**

 **Kaishi : Huh.. Excuse me?**

 **Troy : If I hadn't kicked out Christian he wouldn't have gotten the chance to be Ana's roommate.**

 **Kaishi *sighs* : Alright what you want?**

 **Troy : A wild card entry in The Cinder...**

 **Kaishi : What? Why? What would be your role?**

 **Troy : Oh it's going to be a very significant role. I can provide them the answers they're looking for *smirks the evil smirk*...**

 **6**

 **Christian**

White light exploded behind my eyes, making my vision go blind.

A slicing pain shot between my temples as if someone had hit me with a hammer at my skull.

I doubled over, clutching my head in my hands. Like somehow pressing it would make it all disappear.

My name was called out repeatedly from what seemed like miles away.

It was the voice I'd recognize anywhere. It was the voice that would stop me in middle of anything.

Yet this time, it couldn't stop what was coming over.

Dizziness swept through me like tumultuous waves crashing and eroding the shoreline.

With each wave, a harsh memory was thrown at me.

I sucked in a breath and squeezed my eyes shut, wanting the memory to go away.

I had somehow locked it away for almost five years, but being here, seeing these paintings…I couldn't keep it locked away anymore.

They grabbed at me, coiling around me like a snake.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't break their hold.

My heart thundered in my chest, pounding the blood through my veins so fast that I felt sick.

The bedroom walls seemed to spin crazily, closing around me. Suffocating me.

The Brooke.

Brooke Mountain High School.

Christopher and I had gone there.

Our parents had been so happy; they had bought us a set of the newest version of X-Box with all upgraded accessories.

We had tried to sneak our games with our luggage.

Marks had driven us to the school. Caught our gaming gadgets.

The first day of BMHS, we were punished.

The timetable.

The French Class.

I had known Anastasia. Shit! We had shared a fucking class.

The First Lesson.

The assembly hall.

The gleaning.

Christopher had left for Glean Center.

The tortures, the punishments.

Brandon had been with me in the Swimming Club.

The time machine.

Fuuuuucckk! I remembered the time machine.

I couldn't take it anymore.

My pulse pounded in my head. So loud, I thought it would almost burst out of me.

I tried to get myself in control, holding my breath in fear of the sounds that were escalating from deep within my throat.

This... this couldn't be happening to me.

I couldn't have done this. It couldn't be me.

The storm began to lift up, clearing my vision and my hearing as it slowly left me.

Somehow I was sitting in a chair, though I hadn't moved from I was standing earlier.

The paintings were still lying on the floor below me.

One of those paintings had changed my entire life.

It had destroyed me.

I couldn't stomach to look at any painting anymore.

My gaze lifted up.

Meeting hers straight away.

Ana was kneeling in front of me.  
Bloody fucking kneeling! In front of me. The lowlife scum.

The pathetic loser who couldn't help himself.

I had stupidly promised to protect her when I couldn't even protect my-fucking-self.

Tears like beads of precious pearls ran down her face, dropping my heart into my stomach.

She was crying for me. She was hurting for me.

I didn't deserve it.

Looking at her concerned face, her devoted hurtful gaze, I couldn't stand it anymore.

My throat tightened, disallowing me to breathe anymore.

Not that I deserved to breathe.

A sore loser like me who had been unable to defend himself, unable to help others around him, didn't deserve to live.

I was a failure.

I had failed everyone in my life.

My parents who thought one of their sons had run away.

My brother who I was supposed to be within every step.

My best friend who I was supposed to protect and failed multiple times.

And yet she was here. With me. Sleeping with me, crying and hurting for me.

Motherfucker! I was such a failure.

Thousands of emotions pounced at me but I grabbed the one I was most familiar with.

The one which was easier to obtain than others.

Fury.

I grabbed at fury.

Let it roll over me, wash away anything left inside me, making me a hollow man with a furious need to get away from here.

I was just so damn furious.

At myself. The Brooke. Those fucking fuckwits.

I was furious for what Anastasia had gone through. For what Christopher had gone through.

They had not only hurt me but the two people who mattered the world to me.

They had to fucking die.

My anger, my rage wasn't abstained upon them solely.

It was redirected back onto me.

"C... baby, please say something," Ana begged.

She fucking begged while sitting on her knees.

Millions of splinters formed into my chest where my heart once used to be.

Unable to take this anymore, I stood up.

Hot anger froze into every particle of my being, making me cold from within.

Heat turned into ice.

I became unemotional, unfeeling.

Anastasia's hands fell away from where she had placed them on my knees. Lifting her wet eyes, she stared at me, trying to decipher how to approach me.

I didn't care.

I had to get away from her.

She was the only one who could break into my icy fortress.

I couldn't allow that.

Thus, for the second time, I broke my promise to her of never leaving.

I turned my back upon her and walked towards the door. My jaws and fists clenching as I did so.

There was almost an invisible force pulling at me. Urging me to turn back at stay with her.

But I couldn't.

I just couldn't.

My hand reached to turn the knob of the door when someone grabbed my shoulder from my behind.

From the heavyweight, I knew it wasn't Anastasia.

 _Please dear God, if you exist... let it be Brandon_.

I didn't know if I could control myself if it wasn't Brandon.

Muttering one last prayer I turned sideways to look at my intruder.

Of course, God didn't listen to me.

Or maybe he just didn't exist if all this has been done to us.

Because it wasn't Brandon who had stopped me. Neither it was Anastasia as I had acknowledged five seconds back.

It was him.

The cocksucking cunt.

My hand flew away before I could even think what I was doing and hit him straight in his face.

My knuckles stung with the force that came behind it and the shit-eating fucker landed on the floor.  
Any other time, I would've to regret hitting him so hard.

He was my friend. I had considered him to be my friend.

Any other time, I would've cringed at the dull _thud_ his back made as it met the ground.

But right now I was livid with coldness. Frost had formed and made its home in me.

I didn't feel a single ounce of remorse for hitting the fucktwat.

"What the hell!" Brandon stood up from where he was sitting. His eyes wide in shock.

Somewhere towards my right, I heard _her_ exclaiming as well. "Oh, my god! Jose!"

"Stay away Ana." Fuckwit said to her while cupping his bleeding nose. "It's okay, I deserve it."

I didn't wait for her to turn to me.

Without wasting another second I walked out of the room, out of the house.

My feet carrying me into my own direction.

Wanting to go away from people, from life, I went in the opposite direction of the Bourbon Street.

I wanted to be isolated. Alone. Alienated.

That was the only way I could deal with all the raging emotions I had locked inside me.

That was the only way I could let the iciness spread into my whole being.

That was the only way I could deal with everything my mind had thrown on me.

All those memories.

I remembered everything.

And I felt like shit for not believing Anastasia in the first place.

Another weight to be carried upon my conscience.

My teeth gritted so hard in rage, I was almost sure they were going break.

Not looking at anything or anywhere or anyone I continued walking.

Hoping for the fresh air to undo what had been just done to me.

The unusual sheen of pain burned behind my eyes, threatening to come out like a fucking tsunami.

I refused to let it make its way out.

This shit was already too much without me swapping into a pussy.

I will not cry.

I will not cry.

Recreating the mantra over and over I kept walking to a destination unbeknownst to me.

"Christian.."

My steps halted in their wake. Before my brain could even process who it was, my body had already reacted.

Just like it was done.

I had no control over me when it came to her.

She owned me and she didn't even realize it.

Anastasia was walking towards me.

Somehow I had turned and was walking towards her as well.

Like I said, I had no control when it came to her.

I willed myself to stop, to not go to get when everything in me screamed to take her in my arms.  
Let her soft body provide me the comfort I was suddenly craving for.

But I couldn't. Not without breaking.

With a force that almost hurt my head, I stopped moving.

Not walking but moving. All together.

I just stopped.

"Christian-"

"Not now Anastasia!" I cut her off angrily. Her name came out much harsher than I had wanted.  
So harsh that she flinched.

Fuck! Why was it so difficult to breathe all of sudden?

Why did it feel like someone had ripped out my heart from my chest?

I didn't like feeling these strange emotions. I couldn't deal with then right now.

Or maybe ever.

"Just leave me alone. Give me some space." I said in a steady voice.

Being the stubborn Anastasia I knew she was, she came forward with her arms beginning to spread out.

I knew what her action meant. She was intending to hug me.

To embrace me. Let her body slam against mine.

I recoiled.

She stopped. Her face crumpled into a mixture of hurt and agony.

Dammit!

I couldn't keep doing this to her. I couldn't keep hurting her. I needed to get away.

"Please, Anastasia. " I said in a softer tone. "Let me be alone for some time. It's too much. Please."

The desperate pleading in my tone must have gotten to her.

She didn't say anything.

Just gave me a stiff nod while fighting her tears.

As I was fighting my own.

Then I spun and walked away from her for the third time.

I should've never made her a promise like that.

By the way, I proving to be a worthless shit, I should've never made a promise to anyone.

I was a liar.

A pathetic lowlife.

I couldn't even wallow to give in self-pity and cry about the wrongs done to me. To all of us.

The night turned darker as I walked ahead.

"Christian?" It wasn't Anastasia who called out for me this time.

Neither Brandon nor that fucker Jose.

But the voice... I couldn't believe who I had heard.

My brows shot up, mouth dropped open as I gaped at him, wondering what he was doing here.

"Troy?"

He gave me a strange smile. "Thought it was you."

Troy was my ex-roommate. I had been living with him in his apartment off-campus before he had kicked me out.

Because of his drunken girlfriend making a pass on me and being the asshole I was to oblige, Troy had told me to leave his place.

Unable to find any suitable place to stay, I had finally asked Kate for help.

My ex-girlfriend, still a good friend and Anastasia's dorm roommate.

Because she was staying with her boyfriend, she had offered me her room and begged Anastasia not to report on me.

That was how I had met Anastasia.  
But what I couldn't comprehend was that what the heck was Troy doing here?

"I'm sorry Christian."

"What?"

His response was to pick up a rod that wasn't there in his hand a second before and aim it to hit me before I could blink.

His bad luck, I was faster.

Quickly moving out of the way before his rod could come in contact with me, I ducked and went straight for an upper-cut.

My hit met its target dead-on as I punched below his chin and then smashing my skull against his nose.

It was an effective move. The skull thing. I had learned that from Anastasia and her dreamy-half-asleep-Jackie-Chan moves.

Troy was the second person that day to go down with his hand cupping his bleeding nose.

Usually, I wasn't such a violent person but today was just getting on my nerves.

"What the fuck Troy. What were you-" I stopped mid-speech as a cold dreadful realization poured over me.

The similar scene played behind my eyes of Jack hitting Anastasia with a rod.

"Jesus Christ! You're with them. You belong to them! You are the Brooke's bitch." I snarled.

"I'm not. I got feelings. "

"What the fuck you're talking about?"

His hand went to his wrist and I jumped upon him, strangling him and grabbing both his hands.

"Oh no, you don't. Make one move, breathe once in the wrong way and you'll regret it."

I knew what he was about to do.

Jack had done the same thing when I had hit him with the same rod he had attacked Ana with.

Disappear into thin air while afterward people would forget his existence.

"I won't do that Christian. I had too much here to leave. My career, my college. I can't leave Georgia and go to them."

"Shut up. Don't try to mess with me. You got me on the wrong day Troy. Or is that even your real name?" Bitterness dripped from my tone.

"Troy is my real name and I know it's not a good day for you. You remember everything. That's why I have been sent to deal with you."

"Deal with me how? Giving me a temporary amnesia like you did with Anastasia?"

God, he had been on us all along. He had been right there in the corridor when it had happened.

He shook his head. Blood seeping through his nose, down to his mouth.

"That wasn't supposed to happen. Jack didn't hit her right."

Rage strained my muscles. "What the fuck do you mean he didn't hit her right?" I screamed at him.

"Jack messed up. He was supposed to hit her at the place to make her unstable. So that she would be committed away."

The hair on my arms stood up. "And no one would believe her story because she would be labeled insane. The Brooke would remain clandestine." I said.

Just like the girl in the asylum at Elgin. The one Ana had been researching.

His nod confirmed my theory.

"How could you? You have been with me for almost two years. We used to live together!"

"I'm sorry Christian. I really am. This is the price I had to pay for my fatal mistake."

"What mistake?"

"I developed feelings. I wasn't supposed to. I was supposed to be their perfect robot, keep a watch on you, report them and go back to Alaska."

He let out a dry sob as he continued.

"I met you and the other guys and Diana. I started feeling. I didn't want to leave Georgia. Headmaster had threatened to re-condition me if I didn't come back."

"Jesus, Troy." I knew what he exactly meant by 're-condition'.

I had spent my life in that hell-hole long enough to know that.

"So I made a deal, I'll keep watching you and prevent you from remembering anything about The Brooke. And if you did, I- I had to do it."

He meant hit me on my head hard enough to make me unstable.

It made sense now. Why Jack had cursed after hitting Ana and tried hitting her again.

Like Troy said, he had messed up.

But now so had Troy. He had failed to make me invalid too.

"What will they do to you now?" I asked him.

I didn't know why I cared. He was just like Jack.

Maybe it was because I had known him for a longer time.

Maybe it was because I had lived with him for months and I knew him.

His habits, his lame jokes, his love for playing chess. He did have feelings. No one could fake it so perfectly.

He was hurt when he had found Diana and I had hooked up.

"Wait. When you had kicked me out-"

"It wasn't the Brooke's order. That was all me. All my stupid feeling. But I didn't know you'll go and stay with her, Christian. I had tried making you come back to live with me several times when I found out."

He had. He had literally begged me to come and stay with him again.

But I had been so caught up with Ana, I hadn't wanted to leave her.

"You wanted us to be separate because you knew it could trigger some of our memories."

He nodded again.

"So what happens to you now? What will they do?" I asked him again.

"They'll send me back in training or worse drop me in Pinnacle Race. The best thing right now for me would be if you to kill me."

I cringed.

How could I kill him? Even if he was the traitor and the Brooke's watchdog he had been my friend.  
Another one who had betrayed me.

 _That's twice in a day, Grey. Good going._

Suddenly I got an idea.

"How long have you been in BMHS?"

"I had graduated from there. Then came to Georgia. I was assigned to watch over you."

"When was the last time you were there?"

"The first year's Christmas break."

Almost a year and a half. But it will have to do.

He knew the insides better than Jose who hadn't been there in five years.

"You're going to help us and I'll promise to not let them take you away."

He snorted then winced in pain. "They won't stop if they get to know I have messed up."

"There has to be a way to keep them in dark."

"There isn't Christian. They have eyes and ears all around. Now after Jack's fuck up, they have backups also."

"You could go off the grid. Disappear in plain sight."

He let out a hoarse laugh. "This ain't some Mafia shit you're dealing with, Grey. This is worse. They are worse. They are your fucking nightmares."

"There has to be somethi-"

A loud shriek stopped my words.

Not just any shriek.

It was a sound that made my heart stop beating and fear take its place in my blood.

A sense of dread and pressure began building in my chest.

Another scream.

From her. Anastasia.

I became immobile for a second before jumping onto my feet.

"What is that Troy?" I asked, barely controlling myself.

"I told you. Back-up."

Rage exploded from me.

I kicked at his temple so hard I was sure I had knocked him into next week.

He lay like the dead but I didn't even pause to see if he was alright.

Nothing mattered right now except getting to Anastasia.

She was in trouble. She needed me.

And once again I had turned away from her. Left her alone in danger.

I hated myself.

Following the direction from which her scream had come I ran at the speed of light.

Taking a turn into a narrow street I didn't even know I had crossed earlier, my sight landed upon Brandon first.

He was kneeling down on the ground while someone behind him was running away.

Away from Brandon.

Then my eyes darted to where Brandon was kneeling on the ground, crouched over something.

Someone.

The time stopped.

There, lying on the hard road, with her limbs sprawled across was Anastasia.

And she wasn't moving.

Fury and horror slammed into me like a punch to the chest.

No.

Oh no.

For a moment, I didn't even see the road in front of me. The horror nearly consumed me.

It felt like Déjà vu.

Seeing her lying, unmoving down there brought the memories of the time Jack had hit her.

Rage tasted like metal in the back of my throat.

"Anastasia? Anastasia?" Brandon tried shaking her but she didn't respond.

I shot to her side, dropping to my knees.

Her eyes were closed, she wasn't moving or responding to her name.

Raw panic exploded in my gut.

I pulled her into my arms, she felt as light as a breath. I didn't like that.

I didn't like any of this.

"Ana, babe. Wake up."

Nothing.

She didn't move.

Terror climbed through my chest, digging in with claws.

"What happened here?" I asked Brandon, not moving my gaze away from Ana.

"You both have been gone for a while so I came out looking for you. I found Anastasia, we were talking when someone passed by and she freaked out. She attacked him and he- he pushed her hard and she fell. She was out cold."

Jesus. This was not good for her concussion.

Given that it had been months, but this was definitely not good.  
She didn't move.

I cradled her body closer to me as I stood up with her in my arms.

"Where's Jose."

"Back in the condo. I gave him some ice for his bruise."

"There is a guy across that alley. He was sent by the Brooke. Make sure he is tied up, especially his hands away from each other. Knock him again if you have to but make sure he doesn't regain consciousness until Ana wakes up."

"Alright. Will do that." He agreed. "Here, take the keys of the front door. Take her to my room."

He handed me the keys.

"Thanks, man. I'll send Jose to help you out. You both can dump him into Jose's car for all I care."

With that I moved rapidly towards the house, carrying Anastasia gently.

There were no visible wounds or any bleeding but I had to check her thoroughly to make sure.

If only I hadn't left her alone when she had come looking for me.

If only I hadn't walked out of the condo.

This would have never happened.

This happened because of me.

Anastasia got hurt because of me.

I felt like I had been kicked in my balls.

My eyes landed upon her still form, her pale face.

If something happened to her...

The Brooke was going to pay.

It was still going to pay for everything it had done to her.

What all she had gone through.

What all had Christopher and I and others have gone through.

I hadn't understood the depth of her need for vengeance before.

But now I did.

Anastasia had been right.

They had to pay.

For everything they had done to us, they had to pay back thousand-folds.

"C..."

My eyes flew to her face.

She was looking at me with her barely opened eyes and calling me out.

Relief slammed into me so powerful, it felt painful.

But I'd take this pain million times on me of it meant keeping her safe.

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah. C, he was- he looked like Jack." She croaked out.

"Shh. I know. But you need to rest. Everything's going to be okay, my cinder. I got you."

"You do?"

"Yes, babe. I've got you. I am never letting you go."

She smiled faintly. "Don't leave me again." She said before she passed out on me again.

Leaving me awake to gather my crumpled parts.

My knees felt suddenly weak.

I wouldn't have kept hold of myself if it weren't for Ana in my arms and the risk of dropping her.

Her words had left my soul bare.

"I'm sorry Ana. I can't tell you how much I mean that." I whispered to her knowing she won't hear me.

I didn't deserve her in a thousand years.

 **Patience...! You'll get all your answers, my dear readers.**

 **JUST DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW AND I WILL POSSIBLE BE UPLOADING A NEW CHAPTER BY THE NEXT WEEK ;)**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kaishi Springs xoxo**


	7. Anastasia 7

**AndTheSaintsAreAllOfMAdeOfGhosts - I'm officially your fan now. Your music taste is just so spectacular! Had I been a director instead of a writer, I would have cast you as the music composer.**

 **Reds77 - Your reviews are amazing. TBH, I wait for your reviews so eagerly every time I post a new chapter. They encourage me so much and your theories and questions provide a lot of insight. You can almost consider yourself as my co-writer because I've written so many chapters based on your questions.**

 **To all my other regular reviewers - I'm sorry for not naming you specifically in this chapter but I just wanted you to know that though I'd probably never meet ou, don't even know your real names, you guys are still my most wonderful friends! Thank You So Much for supporting me and motivating me non-stop. Love You all.**

 **From now on, I'm going to dedicate each chapter to one of my reviewers. This is is for AndTheSaintsareAllMadeOfGold (Jesus your name is too long to type XD) and Reds77.**

 **Coming to the story, many of you whined about the last chapter revealing nothing. Hah! You thought I'd put you allout of your misery so soon? BWAHAHAHAHA! Let the suspense build up sweethearts, coz one thing I promise you is that when Christian's side of the story comes out, it will leave you all hyperventilating and sucking asthma pumps!**

 **7.**

 **Anastasia**

In and out, I drifted from my dizzy state numerous times.

Christian was always there for me. With me.

I knew this because each time I came to my senses, he was always around.

Sometimes I would wake up and call for him. Other times I'd just be aware of my surroundings but not really conscious.

The voices, the scents and Christian touching me made me want to peel my eyes open but the continuous dull pain in my head wasn't allowing me to do what I wanted.

The first time I came to was the time I wasn't really awake. All the muscles in my body were stiff and refused to even twitch at my command.

It felt like I was experiencing my own sort of paralysis.

My temples tingled slightly at first, the pain increasing and spreading through my body as I fought to take control.

Voices grew, becoming clearer.

One belonged to Christian. The others one was unfamiliar to me.

"When was it?" The stranger asked.

"Last October." Christian answered.

"Well it is a long time but as you said she also suffered from retrograde amnesia, it could've been worse for her head."

"How worse is it right now?" Concern pinched his voice.

A warm familiar weight landed upon my shoulder followed by Christian's question.

"She has got a hairline fracture to skull. Her concussion her must have healed two months ago at tops, that's why there is no severe damage."

"But why isn't she waking up?" Fear and agony along with something else accompanied Christian's tone.

"She'll wake up when she is ready. If she doesn't, then we'll have to take her to the hospital."

"Thank you so much Mr. McGregor."

"Don't mention it. But how did this happen?"

The darkness consumed me again.

"I don't want to talk about this now." Christian said in a stubborn voice.

"Then when? Perhaps when she wakes up?" _Jose!_

Thank God they were back on talking basis.

A harsh sound rang off from somewhere on my right followed by a heavy thud and Jose's grunt.

 _Oops. Guess they weren't really back._

"I told you, now is not the time!" Christian roared.

I swear I had never seen him so angry. Or in my case, _heard_ him so angry.

I willed my muscles to move so that I could stop my friends from fighting with each other.

But they remain frozen. Numb.

And I fell back into peaceful oblivion.

"You know why I did that. She needed you!" I woke up to Jose shouting.

"You left my brother there. In that fucking place! It should've been me."

Christian's reply came out in anguish, almost a sob.

 _Oh C, please don't break._

His voice struck me deep into my core.

I wanted to move goddammit!

Pain radiated from my body making my fingers moved involuntarily.

 _My fingers moved_.

But the suffering that came with that movement was unbearable.

A whimper left my mouth.

 _I spoke!_

Maybe it won't be exactly called speaking, but that was the most noise I made since I had been pushed off by Jack's look-alike.

My painful voice must have been audible to Christian and Jose.

They both stilled and I heard footsteps nearing me.

"Anastasia?" C called out. "Ana? Babe? You awake?"

Everything went blank again.

This time I was able to open my eyes easily.

But when I did, I wished I hadn't.

A room, straight out of five-star hotel, surrounded me. The bed was amazingly comfortable. It had a heaven-like feel to it but lying on it was worse than hell.

Gold colored sheets covered the soft mattress, just like the walls were painted in a golden shade.

It was my very own golden cage.

I got up, surprisingly no pain accompanying me this time, to look around.

Everything, each detail was just like I remembered.

I didn't want to be here.

The royal look of the room was suffocating me.

"Mia."

I jumped at the sound. My heart pounding in my ribs.

My eyes landed upon the other bed and there she was, sitting in the middle with a solemn look on her face.

"Beth? You're alive!" My voice cracked.

She smiled sullenly at me. "Not really."

I stilled. My heart vesting erratically now. "Wh-what do you mean not really?"

"Trust me. It's better than living here."

Tears pricked my eyes. I refused to believe what I was hearing.

I couldn't bear so much loss, it was going to crumble upon me and break me down to the point where nothing could repair me.

"H.. how?"

She shook her head. "Not important. I'm here to remind you of your promise."

"I haven't forgotten." I said determinately.

"Good. Then make sure you avenge us all Mia. You can do it, I know you can."

I nodded repeatedly, tears falling down my face.

"Need to go now."

"Wait. Don't go." I shot forward to stop her but everything blurred.

Beth, the beds, our room from BMHS.

"No! Don't go, come back. Please, come back." I cried out.

"I'm here, baby. I am with you." Christian replied, holding my hand.

My eyes were closed. I fought to open them.

Things turned blurry again, turning into nothingness.

My eyelids fluttered before giving way to my vision.

It was an effort to keep them opened but I fought hard.

"C?" I called out.

He suddenly appeared in my sight. His face was foggy and unclear.

 _Did my head injury resulted into me wearing spectacles now?_

"I-I can't see you clearly."

"It's okay babe. It will be fine." He said, caressing my face with feathery touches.

Then he turned his face away from the bed and shouted. "Brandon! She's awake. Call your uncle."

I wanted to ask why he should call his uncle but as I opened my mouth to speak, my eyes started feeling too heavy.

Losing my battle with my lids, I let them flutter shut and slept away.

***  
"He's surprisingly plaint. Doesn't complain or tries to run. Hasn't uttered a single word."

It took me a moment to recognize this voice, probably because I wasn't used to hearing this one much.

Brandon was talking in a low hushed voice.

"Do not trust anything he does. I'm sure he has a reason behind this." Christian replied.

"How long are you planning to keep him in the car's trunk?" Brandon asked.

I fell back into sleep.

***  
Somewhere far away a sob erupted from someone.

Following by sounds indicating a silent cry.

"I'm sorry Ana. I'm so, so sorry."

Christian was crying.

My chest hurt. I itched to comfort him but my limbs felt too heavy to move.

The sounds disappeared and I was unwillingly pulled back into oblivion.

"Christian?"

He stirred awake, sitting on the chair beside me.

Raising his head, he looked at me with disheveled hair falling on his eyes.

"Anastasia? You really awake this time?" He asked me wearily.

I didn't understand his question but nodded nonetheless.

He took a relieved breath. "You have been awake a couple of times."

"I was?" That surprised me. Surely I remember a few conversations but not waking up.

"Yeah, we fed you sometimes, Dr. McGregor checked on you the other times."

Oh! Dr. McGregor.

So Brandon's uncle was a doctor. It made sense why Christian told Brandon to call him when I was awake.

 _I was awake_. I remembered at least one time of the many.

The stranger talking about my head injury must be him.

"How are you feeling?" Christian asked.

"Groggy. In need of shower. How long was I out?"

He smiled at me but there was something wrong with that smile.

It didn't quite reach up to his eyes.

He also looked tired. Hairs unkempt and stubble grown more than he usually keeps.

Christian looked like he has suddenly aged ten years or so older.

I really hoped I wasn't out for _that_ long. That would really suck.

"It's Sunday early morning."

We came here Friday evening to meet Brandon. I was attacked during the night.

So it was just a little over twenty-four hours. That couldn't be a bad thing, right?

"You look terrible Anastasia."

I snickered. "Have you seen yourself in the mirror, Grey?"

His lips twitched as if to smile. "Had to match my appearance with yours."

"Right." I rolled my eyes and winced immediately.

"What's wrong?" The slight humor vanished from his face at once. I felt sort of guilty for that.

"Nothing. Just my head. It hurts."

"Maybe you shouldn't roll your eyes or make much movement. You have a hairline fracture to skull."

I remembered hearing that, among the other things.

"Who is being kept in the trunk of Jose's car?" I asked him.

His eyes widened. "You were awake then?"

"Sort of. I was able to hear you and feel when you touched me but nothing else. I couldn't move."

"Oh. You sure you wanna really do this right now?"

I started to nod but then hiding the pain caused by it I mumbled out a "yes" instead.

Christian huffed. "It's Troy."

Shock consumed me. "Your roommate Troy? Our Georgia Troy? The chess champion Troy?"

He nodded sadly.

"But why? He is your friend."

"He was an implant by the Brooke. Like Jack."

My mouth dried. I gapped at him in bewilderment. "What?"

"He had attacked me like Jack did you. With that rod thing."

"Oh my god! C, are you okay?"

"Yes, Anastasia I am. He didn't get to me in time. I knocked him out though not before he told me things."

"What things?"

Christian gave me a rerun of what went down with him and Troy the previous night.

The further he told me, the further my brows went up to almost touch my hair.

"I can't believe this. They have a tagger following all of us. The moment anyone of us remembers they, they hit us."

The realization made me sick in the stomach.

Christian said nothing. Letting my brain catch up with all this.

"That means we'll have to be careful around Brandon. If or when he remembers, someone can really harm him."

"Yes. That's been already established. Brandon is really taking this all well." He told me.

"But wait a minute. What about Jose?" I asked C.

He shrugged. "He definitely has a story behind but he isn't really interested in sharing and I don't care about it either."

The cool tone of his voice made me want to ask why he suddenly hated Jose.

But I knew better.

Also, I knew which one of them would be easier to extract information from.

And that wasn't Christian.

So I let it drop, for now.

"So what now?"

"You get better. We return to Atlanta with Brandon. Decide from there what to do. I think Troy can provide us some useful information about the Brooke."

It was a good plan. With just a little problem.

"What?" C asked. He must have seen the hesitation on my face.

"It's summer. I can't stay in my dorm room and I don't have any other place to stay in Georgia."

I was a transfer student so I hadn't faced a problem like this last year.

When I had made the impulse decision to go to Georgia State University, I figured I'd be going back to Iowa to live with my Aunt during the summer.

I really didn't want to now.

For one, too many things were going on here for me to leave Georgia.

For two, we had to go to the Brooke. Maybe not this very minute but in a few more days.

And thirdly, Maggie hasn't once called me since I was in hospital last October, to ask about me.

She didn't even call me on my birthday.

I had always given her the benefit of doubt for being young and all, but there was no excuse this time.

Come to think of it, had she really made me feel wanted I might have not even been tempted to go to the Brooke instead of Mia at first place.

"That's a stupid statement. Obviously you are staying at my place."

I frowned. "Your place?"

"Yes, at Sandy Springs. My parent's house basically. It's just half an hour drive from Atlanta."

"B-b-but-"

"But nothing. They'll be anyway gone, visiting some family friends in South Africa. So we have the place to ourselves. Jose and Brandon are coming there as well."

"You sure?"

He nodded curtly.

"Where am I exactly?" I asked him, noticing the plain, lavender colored walls around me.

Thankfully void of any nostalgic paintings.

"Brandon's cousin's room. She is studying in New York so we shifted you here in her room."

"Where are others?"

"Mr. and Mrs. McGregor are in their own room, sleeping. Brandon and Jose are taking shifts to keep watch on Troy. One of them is sitting in the car while other resting in Brandon's room."

"And when was the last time you slept?"

He opened his mouth then closed. Then spoke. "I was sleeping when you woke up."

"In the chair, C. When was the last time you slept on a bed."

His silence was all the answer I needed.

"Are you crazy? This bed is big enough to be shared by three. You aren't gonna hurt me if you lie next to me."

Saying that I scooted a little to the side, making enough space for him. I held the covers high and waited for him to hop in.

He didn't. He just stood there, his expressions blank and closed off.

"Come on Christian. Climb in."

His eyes hardened. A shutter came smashing down, building a wall between us behind those sky blues and cloudy grays.

"I don't want to."

A voiceless crash rang inside my ears. Like something inside me had broken.

He didn't say he couldn't or he wouldn't. That might have hurt less.

He said he didn't _want_ to.

As if that wasn't enough, his words were accompanied by the glacier cold look in his eyes and steel hard set of his jaw.

The abrupt tears that filled my eyes were too fast to leak down before I could stop them.

I didn't want to look so pathetic in front of him. I didn't want to come as a needy-clingy woman.

Christian's face softened. Pain flicked through him as he opened his mouth.

To take his words back or to hurt me more unintentionally, I'd never know.

Because a knock interrupted whatever he was about to say.

The door opened slightly and a stranger peeked in.

From his age and facial features similar to Brandon, I assumed he was his uncle.

"I heard noises, so I thought I should check on my little patient here. May I come in, if I'm not interrupting?" He asked in a kind, patient voice.

Christian stood up to let him in while I sat straighter.

"No sir, not at all. Please come inside." I replied, discreetly wiping my tears.

The fine lines around his crinkled as he let out a deep warm smile.

"Sir?" He chuckled, turning to C. "I like this girl."

Any other time I'm pretty sure C would have said something snarky or joined him in his laugh.

But given the current tension between us, which I had no idea about, he just forced a tight smile.

That forced smile burned through me. As if I had gulped down some acid.

Dr. McGregor made his way near my bed and bent down, raising his hand. "May I?" He asked.

I nodded in affirmation.

With gentle yet probing hands he checked my head, followed by commanding me to move my face.

He also asked questions related to my vision, if blurry or not, the level of pain or numbness in my head and if I was feeling anything unusual. While he conversed with Christian simultaneously, I learnt that Christian and I were attacked by "a robber" when we refused to give him money.

Doc seemed to buy it.

I was claimed to be perfectly fine with just a little soreness around the slight bump forming on my temple.

"I would advise bed rest for today and if by tomorrow your soreness reduces, you're free to move again."

He gave me some pain meds with instructions to use them whenever I feel stinging at my head.

"Oh and also avoid any showers for today. My wife could come to assist you for bath. That is, if you'd like to."

Dr. McGregor's gaze swung between Christian and I as he asked this.

Before I could open my mouth to respond, Christian beat me to it.

"Yes that would be really helpful, Doctor. Thank you." The tight smile was back again.

I couldn't comprehend why this action hurt me further.

He had asked Mrs. McGregor for my assistance. That was good, right?

It was just that I was expecting he'd say not to bother because I somehow thought he was going to assist me in bath.

That was stupid. Why would I interpret something like that?

Maybe because of what we shared Thursday night?

Maybe because Christian had always helped me and been protecting o me?

Or maybe because I had thought something was going between us?

But now looking at his closed off face that refused to lose its blank expressions, I wasn't so sure what was going between us.

With a polite nod from Christian and a sincere "thank you" from me Dr. McGregor left the room.

The awkward silence that followed his departure was hard to describe.

There were tones of things for us to discuss but none of us looked willing to talk.

When did had that happen?

Was it because of something I did? Or because he now remembered his time in the Brooke?

There was another knock on the door with Jose's voice calling out my name. "Ana?"

C stiffened. His stance instantly taking a tensed posture. Muscles in his jaw ticked while he clenched his fists.

It was clear that Christian was having a hard time not to pounce on Jose and beat him into next week.

Well, too bad for him.

He could be the ass he was continuing to be but I needed to talk to someone willing who would provide me the answers I want.

"Come in Jose." I yelled.

The door opened and Jose came straight at me. His expressions anxious and weary.

He didn't even spare a glance at Christian, who was watching Jose's every step like a tiger ready to attack.

Coming straight at the edge of my bed, he crouched slightly and hugged me.

I was surprised. More like shocked.

My arms came around him slowly and awkwardly.

Jose had never been so expressive about his emotions and certainly never so affectionate with me.

It was almost as if Jose and Christian have changed their personalities.

C was standing there stoically while Jose was hugging the hell out of me.

Did I wake up in an alternate universe?

Parting from me, Jose brushed my hair as he stood. Taking several inches back.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm good. Thanks." I smiled at him warmly.

Due to some reason this interaction seemed to anger Christian.

With a loud grumbling, he left the room, banging the door so hard I was surprised when it didn't come off its hinges.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Jose.

"He's just... he's overwhelmed. The memories must be too much. He's dealing however he can."

"That includes being an asshole and punching you?"

A wry grin touched his face. "It's Christian, Ana. What do you expect?"

"Hmm." I didn't want to discuss about C with Jose. There were more important things.

"So... Troy?"

"I'm guessing Christian told you. Yes Troy is a shock to me too. But I think Christian is more hurt. The memory lane and then this. No wonder he is angry all the time."

Christian was hurting. I could understand that.

When I my memories had flashed into my brain, I was a mess. Screaming and crying for hours.

Christian had been there for me, holding me and rocking me back and forth while I cried.

Guilt panged into me. Here I was, cursing Christian was acting mean.

I should be patient and supportive to him. But no, I was wallowing into my own bruised ego.

God, I could be so shallow at times.

I should talk to him. I needed to talk to him.

But first, I needed answers.

And I was pretty sure Christian wouldn't give me them.

"Jose, why did he hit you?"

Jose closed his eyes as if in immense pain. He hesitated several times, but I saw patiently.  
The look at my face must have told him how I was not going to let this go.

"I didn't get his brother out."

"What?" I didn't understand.

"I was awake when we were put into the time machine at the Brooke."

That much I already knew.

"Something happened - some fight between Christian and Christopher took place. The Brooke wasn't letting both of them go. Only one could."

"And Christian returned but Christopher didn't." I joined the pieces together.

"But what has this got to do with you? You were injured yourself, how would you have saved Christopher?"

"Christopher did make a deal with them, Ana. Christian and I talked. He told me Christopher made a deal to let everyone go back."

I was dumbfounded. "What? How?"

"He did win the race. That Lotus? He must have somehow saved I from dying and won the Pinnacle Race. By doing so he became the first and probably the only person to win the race."

"And as the winner, he demanded letting all of us go?"

My suspicions were confirmed when Jose nodded.

"Yes. He demanded every person left alive from the Pinnacle Race to be returned home, along with his brother."

I shook my head, feel in suddenly pale.

"I don't understand. Why? Why would he make that deal? He threw me out of the building. He betrayed me."

Jose flinched. "He never betrayed you, Ana. I never knew you thought that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that time in the race? Just before the final level started? Christopher and I had gone to check the tower."

I remembered. "Yes."

"We saw that glass chamber. I knew how it worked. It was the way for the implant to return from the games. Who happened to by Cody in our race."

"You knew who was Cody? That he was sent be the Brooke to kill us all?"

"No. I knew there was an implant but I didn't know who it was. Could've been anyone."

"So you told how the glass box thing worked to Christopher? Did you tell him about the implant as well?"

"No. Like I said, I couldn't trust anyone. Even though there were slim chances of Christopher being one but I didn't want to risk it. I just told him the mechanics of it."

"Then what?"

"Christopher made a plan and made me promise not to tell you Ana. He knew the winner wasn't coming back. No one ever came back from the Pinnacle Race."

Jose smiled woefully at me.

"You were never supposed to win the games, Ana. He had always planned for you to go in that chamber. And when you threw the Lotus Trophy like that? It pissed them off. He had no other choice."

My mind wheeled.

Pieces slowly realigned, slotting unwillingly into place.

No. It couldn't be.

Horror filled my heart.

I swallowed back my scream. Misery roared in my blood.

I wanted to cry, but no tears came. I wanted to rage, but no sound remained.

A wail clawed up my throat. I had to squash it back down my lungs.

The truth Jose had spoken so adamantly crashed through me.

Christopher, whom I had hated for betraying me was actually trying to save me.

All this I have let myself believe that he had wanted to win the race all by himself.

That it was the reason why he had thrown me across the mountain to my death.

But now that I looked carefully, the glass never shattered. I had never been injured because of the glass chamber.

I had fainted because I had tumbled inside it so violently.

Had I been having a firm hold I would have just been a mere ride for me.

The chamber was supposed to keep me safe.

Christopher had kept me safe. All this time.

No. Fucking. Way.

God. What have I done? Why had I hated him?

But how could have I understood what his actions had meant?

Was this the reason Christian was not speaking to me? If so, I deserved it.

His brother had saved us all, and all I had done was mistook his actions and blamed him.

I owed Christopher my life.

We all did.

We had to get him out of there.

And that started by talking to Troy. Get as much information from him as possible.

"Take me to Troy."

He shook his head. "Ana, you're not in the conditio-"

"I am perfectly fine. Just let me take a shower and we'll go. Either you can assist me or I'll go out myself."

Jose's mouth twisted into something in-between a smile and a grimace.

"Okay. Try telling that to Christian."

I raised a brow. "He doesn't have to know about this."

He huffed. "It's my funeral then."

I grinned at him. "Come on. You love me Jose." I teased him.

But he suddenly turned solemn. Then let out a bitter chuckle.

"I'll be waiting outside the room. Get your shower quick."

"No showers for you sweetheart, you are only allowed to take bath for next few days." Brandon's aunt came strolling from the door.

A huge welcoming smile on her face as she stopped right in front of me.

"Off you go boy. I'll take it from here."

She had a strong southern accent. Stronger than even Christian. She must be a local, I assumed.

Jose left obediently. Mrs. McGregor led me to the bathroom and started a bath for me.

The trip from the bed to the here had taken a lot of energy and left me exhausted.

But I refused to let it show on my face.

I didn't want Christian or Jose to object about my involvement anymore than they were already going to.

I wanted to meet Troy. So I will meet him.

Sitting on the closed toilet seat, closed my eyes. Allowing myself to relax a bit.

Mrs. McGregor helped me in shedding my clothes and climbing in the bath.

She made small talks in between too.

"Glad that you're up now. Your boyfriend have been going out of his mind. He didn't leave your side once, you know."

I gaped at her.

My _boyfriend_?

Is that what Christian was?

He didn't leave my side once when I was unconscious, according to Mrs. McGregor but left as soon as I woke up?

Wow. He was developing new qualities to be added to his Asshole Résumé.

Mercurial. Fickle minded. Split personality.

What. The. Heck. Was. Wrong. With. Me.

I was acting like a spoiled brat. A hypocritical bitch.

I had been like this with him too after waking up in the hospital.

Instead of whining about it, C had helped me through all this. He had been patient and gentle and supportive.

When had I turned so bitter?

I had always been the sweet warm Anastasia everyone liked.

Nothing about that had ever been fake.

And I couldn't blame this on the Brooke. I had been kind and helpful there too.

I had helped and protects others in the race countless times.

I had even saved Jose. Who I had then known only as the boy who had attempted to rape me with his friends in BMHS.

The First Lesson.

That was what the sick ducks of BMHS staff called it.

Yet while seeing him near his end, I had let go of my fury and hatred. I had jumped to save Jose.

And dammit if I wasn't proud about that!

So what was happening to me now?

"Brandon told me you are his high school friends from Vermont? That you're on a tour and decided to meet him?"

Oh. So that was the story.

Not trusting my voice, considering how terrible of a liar I was, I just nodded.

"It's good that you came to visit him. The boy never gets out of his room. Now he is out taking strolls late at night with Jose."

It pained me to know how much Brandon was suffering.

It pained even more how much more he would suffer when his memories come back.

Time was running. We had to prepare for a war.

Because I knew there _will_ be a war.

But I also knew that I'll be the one to win it.

After all I was the cinder.

I was going to burn those who burnt me.

* * *

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And I'll try to post the next chapter by the next week.**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kaishi Springs xoxo**


	8. Christian 8

**Hey guys, I'm extremely sorry for being so late. It's been exhausting filling up all the College applications and writing the essays these past few weeks. Plus, the finals are coming up too. Eeeck! Just wish me that I get into one of the good universities.**

 **CHAPTER DEDICATION :** thetaylorbecker :*

 **So anyway, as an apology I'm updating 2 Chapters. But please you have to review on both of them. Last chapter I didn't get that many reviews and I'm kinda' upset. Even if you don't like a specific chapter, at leat let me know that. I need to know what you think of my story to bring you a better plot!**

 **NOTE: PLEASE DO NOT MAKE ANY ASSUMPTIONS OR JUDGE THE PLOT, BASED ON A SINGLE CHAPTER, PARTICULARLY THIS ONE. WAIT TILL YOU READ THE STORY FURTHER TO FORM ANY THEORIES.**

 **8.**

 **Christian**

A punch found its way straight to Jose's face.

Probably to break his nose again. But he ducked down at last second and grabbed my hand.

"Not again, Grey. You can't hit me whenever you feel like it." Jose spat at me.

Why was the fuck he angry? He didn't have that right. Especially at me.

"Believe me, you fuckface, I have my reasons." I hissed back at him.

"I already took one for that because I believed I deserved it. You're as much at fault here as I am but I ain't blaming you."

Jose stabbed his finger at my chest.

I was pretty sure he wished he had something much sharper and lethal to stab me with rather than his finger.

The feeling was mutual.

How dare he blame me when it was all him?

I didn't even know what was happening when they took Christopher away from me.

But Jose knew it all along.

I was going to kill him for that reason alone.

"This was his choice, Christian. You should respect that he saved you."

How could I? It was who was supposed to save him.

I had always been his supporter, his protector.

I had done everything in my power to save him time and time.

What good was it when in the end he was taken away by those sick cocksuckers?

God knows what they were doing to him.

All because he decided to protect me. He saved me.

But at what cost?

My brother was in their claws now. I didn't even know if he was alive.

It hurt like fucking hell.

Worse than when I believed he was a runaway, a missing boy from past almost-five years.

But right now, that was not the reason I wanted to kill Jose.

"First, you took her to Troy without acknowledging me." I growled.

Jose just rolled his eyes. As if he wasn't scared of me.

He should be. Damn if he only had a look inside my head, he would be running in the opposite direction screaming for hills.

"Anastasia is a big girl, Christian. She knows how to handle herself."

"She could barely walk straight for two minutes!"

"Which is why I assisted her and now she is sitting in the car, with Brandon while you're wasting both of our times here."

He had the guts to talk with me like that!

My hand flew faster than he could see it coming.

This time, he couldn't duck fast enough.

My fist met his mouth and he staggered backward. A painful _oomph_ leaving his bloody mouth.

Jose wore shock on his face for two second tops before coming back to retaliate.

I was expecting it so I dodged him easily. My hand Ana once again, but I stopped.

Letting him know the second reason he was getting his ass handed to him.

"You told her! Do you have any idea how much guilt she must be feeling?"

"That was the least I could do. You and I both know she wasn't going to let this go. Better me telling her than you. I think I did you a favor here, buddy."

"By telling her half-truths."

He shrugged. "Something is better than nothing, right?"

Wrong. He was so wrong.

He didn't know what he just did.

Not only would his secret revelations about Christopher's actions would make Anastasia feel guilty for hating him, it would also destroy her when she'd know the whole truth.

Just like it destroyed me.

It made me hate myself in worst ways possible.

I owed Christopher so much. We had to save him.

Going back to the Brooke was final. It left no room for doubt.

But I also couldn't allow endangering Anastasia in the process.  
Not more than she was already.

Time and time, I had failed to protect her. She always got hurt in the end.

I knew she was strong. I knew she wouldn't back down.

She was the type who would take more if it meant surviving the battle.

But I wasn't as strong-willed as her. No, when it came to Anastasia.  
I couldn't bear seeing her getting hurt anymore. Even if that was for my brother's sake.

Anastasia had done enough. Now it was my time to act upon things.

With a last half-hearted shove to Jose. I let him go.

Fighting with him wasn't going to do any good. And my pent-up aggression wasn't going to find its way out anytime soon.

"Go back to the car. Wait for me. I just have to make a quick call."

With a questioning look, Jose left. Wisely not saying anything.

I took a deep breath and it hurt. Pain splintering all over my body. This was going to hurt. I knew it before I did it.

But I had to. No matter how painful it was for me I had to keep Anastasia safe. And this was the only way.

She was going to hate me, but she was at least going to be safe.

That was one less thing to worry about with all the chaos that was about to start.

Anyway, she couldn't hate me more than I hated myself.

So, without wasting a second, I did what I knew would regret immediately but I also knew I wouldn't allow myself to regret it.

The line connected quickly.

"Hello?"

I broke my heart myself.

What was done was done. I couldn't undo it now, I tried explaining myself.

 _Wrong. You could still call back and stop this. There is time._

And do what after canceling it? Put Anastasia in any more danger than she already was?

Let her get hurt again and again?  
No. I wasn't. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

The door to the car opened, few feet away from me.

Out she came, her body leaning against the door.

 _Dammit Ana, why you have to do this?_

Then again, this was the stubborn brave Anastasia Steele. What else should I expect?

"You coming?" She asked. A kind, understanding smile gracing her beautiful face, making my heart skip a beat.

This was another problem of hers.

She was too kind. Too understanding.

She shouldn't.

Not to me of all the people.

She should hate me and never bother to talk to me ever.

 _Oh, well. Your wish is going to be fulfilled in a few hours Grey._

That dull familiar ache in my chest was back. This time, I didn't try to push my way through it. I deserved it, for an eternity.

"Yeah." My reply was short and gruff. That was all I could handle. Willing myself to be steeled, I followed her inside the van.

But nothing could have prepared me for this.

The atmosphere inside the small enclosed space was suffocating with remnants of betrayal. Coming straight off from the person who I'd once considered my friend.

Troy was sitting in the third row. An upgradation from stewing in the back, at least.

Jose sat on the driver's seat while Brandon on the passenger side. Leaving Anastasia and I to sit in the middle row.

I wasn't entirely uncomfortable sitting near her.

But being this close to her for a battle for me. I ached to scoot a little closer, to slide my fingers and entwine them hers.

I didn't deserve any of this. Thus, I intended not to act on these.. these stupid urges.

Didn't mean what I intended was the same as what I wanted. Or what I needed.

Because I needed Anastasia so bad. I'd always be deprived of her. No matter what happens from here on.

My eyes met hers.

For a rapturous moment, everything else disappeared. Vanquished with my desires unfurling for her.

It could be so easy to take her in my arms, move her into my lap. We wouldn't have to do this alone.

She could be sheltered by me. I wanted that for her. She deserved to be comforted and cherished. To be tended and shielded.

But I wasn't the one to do all those things. I didn't have that right.

I was a coward, a loser while Anastasia was all strong and unyielding.

Breaking our connection, I swayed my gaze away from her.

The crestfallen look that shaped her face was accompanied by a loud clatter of something breaking.

I swear I could hear it in the depth of silence.

Something was breaking between us.

Waves of pain entered me but I quickly slammed the walls of the dam in place. Locking everything behind them.

I became cold and unfeeling once again.

"You need to answer some questions." I addressed Troy.

He sat there, not reacting. Being compliant in his own way.

"First, who was the backup?"

 _Tell me so that I could fucking kill him for hurting my Ana._

 _No._ She was no longer mine.

The sooner I accepted that the better it will be for us.

"Jack. Jack Hyde." Troy answered in a cracked tone.

Anastasia sucked in a sharp breath beside me. "But how? He- Christian had almost killed him after he had attacked me. He had _disappeared_."

"Well, Christian did mess up with his face. He needed a plastic surgery. Maybe that's why you couldn't exactly recognize him."

I wasn't sure if I should smile and gloat about it but that was exactly how I felt.

If that made terrible then... well I didn't care.

"As per for the disappearance trick. Here." Troy continued.

He lifted his wrist- both his hands were tied together- and stretched the shirt to reveal the bare skin.

Only it wasn't bare. A light pink colored gadget was attached to his skin.

It was so light and thin, at first it wasn't even noticeable. One could look straight through it, ignoring as burnt or damaged skin.

Other who might notice with one glance would think of it as a tattoo.

It was in the shape of a lotus. The faint outline catching the sun, making it golden.

"He used this to disappear. Every student graduating with honors gets these. It's a like a get-out-of-jail-free-card for them. One click and you disappear. Go off the grid."

"And where do you go when you disappear?" Brandon questioned.  
"Back to the Brooke. The university to be exact."

We all tensed at once. Not daring to breathe as his words sunk in.

"What university?" Ana voiced what we all were dreading to know the answer of.

The urgency in her voice indicating her fears as well.

"The Lotus Brooke University."

What is it with the Brooke and lotuses?

Jose leaned forward. "I have never heard of this when I was there."

"That's because it's kept a secret. They don't let you know until you graduate from the Brooke Mountain High School. It's not a choice, you see."

"Does no one ever resists going to the university? I mean they all have the idea now what's more in for them."

"Like I said. It's no choice. Once you're in the Brooke, you're trapped until you either die or become what they want you to."

"And that's the last straw." Anastasia whispered in horror. "Those students, like Beth, who at acting and waiting for this to get over with BMHS, their hopes die."

Troy nodded. "And they break fully. I did too."

With the ease he spoke, he could've been discussing the weather.

Not the tortures he would have to have borne.

"What happens in the university Troy?"

He shrugged. "Much of what happens at BMHS. It's like any other college you know. What you learn in high school only broadens in college."

Meaning they are subjected to more kinds of torture. I couldn't even imagine anything worse than the ones we had had to bear.

God knows what those poor kids must be going through when in college.

At least that explains where the students went from the BMHS.

Anastasia spoke again. "During the gleaning, I noticed the Senior batch was almost half the size of the Junior batch."

"That's because most of them are broken easily, ready to do what they want by the end of the third year. Meaning, they don't need to attend the Senior year. They're transferred to BLU early."

"And from there you graduate with that invisible gadget?" I perked.

"Yes. But not everyone gets this. Only honor students. Others only get sterile."

Wtf?

"What do you mean by getting sterile?" Brandon asked, but it was clear he already knew.

We all did.

This couldn't get any worse. Fuck!

"Exactly what you're thinking. Performed hysterectomy on. Stripped you out of your reproduction system."

"But why?"

"They don't want us to be... distracted of compromised when they send us back here to perform our duties."

I was stunned.

This was bigger than I thought.

This was way more fucked up than I thought.

"I don't know why this reminds me of Black Widow." Jose muttered.

Troy let out a bitter chuckle. "It's true in a way. Their motive is something like that. To build an army of brainwashed assassins they could control."

"Against what?"

"The U.S government."

"WHAT?!" Anastasia practically screamed in my ear. "You're kidding, right?"

"Why would I?"

"B-but why? Why against the U.S?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You know, the hegemony shit and all. Central Power. First World country. U.S has the best army and defense. If they can defeat this country, they can defeat all others. Rule the world."

My jaw dropped open. This... this sounded insane. He was playing with us.

None of this could be true.

It sounded like some action-patriotic movie's plot.

This all couldn't be true. We weren't involved in something like _this_.

"What are these people?" I questioned, disgusted. "What the fuck is The Brooke?"

A heavy silence followed my question.

Somehow this seemed to be the most important answer of all.

"The Brooke does not fall in the real world. It's another dimension, formed by greatest scientists who want to make the world a better place."

Anastasia blanched. "A better place? They are crazy! How does creating an army to fight against the countries make a better world?"

"Casualties for the greater good. Once the world bends under them, they'll change it. They have very, very advanced technologies. Mankind would not only rule the Earth but the Universe."

For a while, I thought that I survived Troy's attack because he had somehow found a way to break through whatever conditioning the Brooke has created.

He himself said he started developing _feelings_.

I was hoping my friend wasn't far off the end.

But I wrong.

Looking at him now, the gleam in his eyes as he talked about the sickest and unbelievable plans, I had to admit he was just as broken.

He wasn't going to help us. Not going to tell us anything we could use for our benefit.

Somehow I was sure of it.

Though, he had told us so many facts with uttermost cooperation. There must be a reason behind it.

Or maybe he was just pure crazy. Another dimension? He really expected us to believe that shit?

"What happens to you know? Why haven't you disappeared on us yet?"

"I told you, I can't go back. I'm screwed. I started feeling and attacking you was my last chance to prove myself. Now if I go back, they'll send me to the Pinnacle Race."

"Isn't Pinnacle Race only for BMHS students?" Ana inquired.

Troy shook his head. "No. Pinnacle Race happens twice a year. Every semester. Fall is for BMHS, spring is for BLU."

Ana suddenly paled. Her eyes widened at Troy's admission.

Her hands flew to her mouth as it dropped open in pure shock.

"No. Does- does that mean? Oh my god." She shook her head, looking like she was about to go in hyperventilating mode.

"Anastasia?" I moved closer, resting my hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at me with those eyes diluting with sheer terror.

"C, the Pinnacle Race. They could've gone there. Beth and Christopher."

 _NO!_

Shit. I hadn't even considered that.

With Christopher winning the first Pinnacle Race and being the only one to do so, they could have sent him back just out of spite.

The chances of him winning, this time, were severely less.

A cold realization washed over me, chilling me to my bones.

My brother could be dead.

No. I couldn't think like that.

He was live. I knew he was. He had to be.

Otherwise, I would have felt something.

The twin instinct would've told me if he were gone. He was a part of me.

I wouldn't allow myself to think like that.

But before Ana and I could panic any further, Troy mercifully put me at ease.

"No, they did not go to the race. Beth is with slaves now."

"What do you mean slaves?" Ana growled.

"Out of the students who graduate from BLU, best are sent to live in the outside world whereas worst- as in the strongest- are made as slaves."

"What are these slaves made to do?"

Troy smirked. "Oh, all types of works. Why do you think your rooms in BMHS glowed? Who cleaned the halls and made food?"

Ana choked. "Oh, my god. They are made to stoop down this low? Thrashing their poor lives to make them work as servants?"

"Those are the most glorious jobs, dear. There are worst things slaves are commanded to do."

She shivered from his words. Wrapping her arms around her.

He was scaring her. He was scaring all of us.

"What about Christopher?" I asked.

Troy's smirk grew deeper. "He's completely another case. He never went to BLU. As the ever-only winner of the Pinnacle Race, he is being preserved."

Sickness traveled across my gut. Panic clogging me once more.

"What the fuck do you mean preserved!" I yelled.

"He is kept as a hostage in BMHS. Where he belongs for rest of his life and after that too."

Without thinking, I pounced forward. My fist flew to his temple, knocking him out cold.

No one whined or complained about it.

In fact, no one uttered a single word.

We were too shocked to even begin discussing anything.

What Troy had told us... it was too much. Too much to believe.

I needed time.

This changed everything.

Everything except my decision of keeping Anastasia far from all this.

It was so much bigger than us. We weren't going after sick bastards to avenge what they did to us and rescue my brother.

We were planning to go against some mad son of bitches who had advanced technology such as time machine and disappearing gadgets handy.

Who apparently lived in whole another fucking dimension and were planning to move against the government.

Not that I believed that theory, but the rest of it, whatever he had said seemed to be true.

In a way, they were extremely skilled terrorists.

"The levels in the race, it was all technology." Jose spoke after an untraceable long time.

Somehow this appeared important to him.

Like a very crucial piece of the puzzle we were trapped in.

"I always wondered about it, you know. The poisonous rain, quicksand full of blood, landslides going upwards." He continued.

Ana shook her head too. "I thought they were just some kind of aliens."

We all looked at her.

Heat Ana in her cheek. "What? My theory was much simpler and better."

It actually was.

Because the truth... it'd destroy us.

"What do we do now?" Brandon asked.

We were now sitting in a restaurant at the Bourbon Street, waiting for dinner.

Though none of was really in a mood to eat.

The things Troy had told us were still too raw to sink fully in our brains.

The good news was no one was plucking their hair out of their head.

All of us seemed to be composed and handling ourselves.

From outside at least.

"We have to get authorities involved. This is beyond us." I said.

"No." Jose shook his head. "We can't. Firstly 'cause they won't believe us. Secondly 'cause I'm pretty sure it could be trouble for us."

"More trouble than we're already in, Jose?" Anastasia challenged.

"Yes. Christian was being followed by two implants. God knows how many more are there? It's not safe."

"Nothing is safe anymore, Jose." She threw back.

Jose threw his head back in exasperation.

"But if we do go to cops or FBI, and if by anyhow they do believe us, it would circulate around, Ana. The Brooke will get the word and God knows what will happen then. Not only to us but those who we tell."

Shit. He was right.

Anastasia wasn't seeing it, though. Her voice Ana.

"There has to be something! Maybe we could research more into this and figure out. The Brooke has got to have some I the other flaw. A loop or something?"

Brandon intervened. "Can I just say how much this sounds like a scene from some Avengers movie?"

Jose and Anastasia looked at him in disbelief.

I ignored him.

He still hadn't remembered everything. This was his way to deal with all this, by making light jokes.

My phone chimed.

I looked at the message, feeling my insides turning to freeze.

She was here. This had to be done.

"You're right Anastasia. We will find a way out. But you do not have to worry about any of this now."

She blinked at my hard tone. "Huh?"

With perfect timings, the door to the restaurant opened and we entered.

"Anastasia!" She called out.

Anastasia spun, her mouth hanging in the air.

Surprise seeping through her face as her eyes brightened to see her friend.

"Oh, my god. Mia? How?"

Mia's response was to jump on her.

The two made a squealing sound and hugged the life out of each other.

Jealousy but me through my veins, sudden and intense.

I wanted to be the one who could hold Ana like that. To comfort her and hold her with complete ease.

The girls separated from each other and came to the table.

Anastasia made necessary introductions between Brandon and Mia as they settled down.

"Hey, hot-shot. Everything ready?"

I nodded. My muscles clenching throughout my body. Masking me hard as steel.

If I had to do this, I had to be strong.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked her.

Mia looked offended. "Do I look like I'm in need of money? Anyway, she is my friend too, you know. So it's my treat."

Anastasia scowled. "What are you two talking about?"

Oh. Well, here went nothing.

"You're going to Barbados with Mia."

Silence. A long one.

"When?" She asked me calmly. Yet I knew this was the calm before the storm.

"Tonight."

Mia jumped in.

"That's right. Christian called me this morning, I had to go to Georgia first. Collect your luggage from Kate, who apparently packed everything on Christian's orders."

"My luggage?" Ana asked in a deceptively soft tone.

Mia rolled her eyes.

"Duh! Of course, you're not going to spend a whole month there without any clothes. I mean yeah, there are people who go fully naked on the beach, but you'll still be needing clothes when we are not at the beach."

"A month?" The soft tone was getting harder.

I have to admit this. I was scared of her reaction.

Still, I knew I would not let her win this one. She was going to Barbados.

I was staying right here to investigate things further but Ana didn't need to be in any more danger than she already was.

She needed to get away from this.

Away from the memories and trouble of the Brooke.

Away from all the worries and promises.

Away from the danger.

And away from me.

No matter how much impossible this was for me, no matter how much this would break me.

I had to do this.

I had to send Ana away.

Where no one can hurt her. Especially not me.

* * *

 **Aww, wasn't that sad? Christian is definitely hiding something from her. What do you think it can be? Jose told her the half-truth, according to him. What do you think could be the other half of the truth?**

 **REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. OH, AND I NEED SONGS TOO. :P**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kaishi Springs xoxo.**


	9. Anastasia 9

**Last chapter might seem a bit confusing, wtf, and unexpectedly disappointing to many of you. Bt guys, just stay with me! Remember, patience is always rewarded and since this story is a suspense- yu can't expect all chapters to make sense till you reach the ending right? Enjoy Reading, and do not forget to review!**

 **CHAPTER DEDICATION :** meadowswift13

 **9.**

 **Anastasia**

No, I wasn't feeling angry.

Nope. Not at all.

This man, who fucked me then grew cold towards me and was avoiding me, had decided for me to go on a vacation.

While we had just discovered another freaking dimension with insane people working there to bring our country down.

When we had just found out there were more ugly secrets lying in the Brooke and the real intent behind them.

He thought what exactly? That I was too weak or fragile to be involved in this?

Mia had said he called her earlier today.

But he had been with us throughout the day. First interrogating Troy, then coming here.

Even if there were a few minutes I might not have been paying attention to him, it wasn't like Mia could just barge in here with all my stuff packed.

She had gone to Georgia first, from California, and then come to New Orleans.

That meant Christian had called her before Troy told us everything.

When things were still under control according to us, when we didn't know how big this all was.

He had decided to send me away then only.

He had decided for me.

And who the fuck was he to make decisions for me?

My best friend who has walked away from me countless times? Or the guy who had fucked me and then downright ignored me?  
Who said I was angry?

I wasn't angry.

Nope, not at all.

I was just being deported out of my own country to go on a vacation while he handles everything like a man.

I am just a woman, how could I take part in dangerous missions, right?

I had been through too much. I couldn't take it anymore. Pity me.

I was in danger and he was miraculously not? Even after he remembered everything?

From the looks of the other people on the table, only Brandon was a little surprised.

More like amused.

I didn't think for a single second that he would object me going away.

Whether it was because he didn't want to interfere or he was being the asshole chauvinistic-chivalrous guy like Christian, I didn't care.

Jose held no surprise on his face, Mia didn't ask the reason or took my stand as I expected her to.

Christian didn't look like he made an impulsive decision.

A strange type of hurt settled inside me as I realized what this meant.

They had been thinking about this for a while.

My friends had been thinking of expelling me from fighting against the monsters we all have faced together.

No, I was _not_ angry.

Nope. Not. At. All. Angry.

I was fucking livid!

Enraged.

Incensed.

Wrathful.

Frenzied.

The fury that came within me, boiling like an active volcano about to explode, shook through my core.

I was pretty sure if I went to the Brooke like this, they would not be defeating me anytime soon through any race.

I could murder a thousand Cody's like this. I could murder Christian too maybe.

It wouldn't really surprise me if I suddenly turned all big and green.

Yeah, I was that much angry.

My chair shook along with my body, fine tremors shooting down visibly.

The thin sheen of sweat formed on my forehead, my hands trembled.

I had never felt such intensity of anger. The betrayal was too much.

Maybe I should've seen their intentions. They wanted me safe.

Christian wanted me away from the danger. I should've appreciated his protectiveness towards me.

But I knew he was in danger too, I wasn't banishing him from going back to The Brooke.

Throughout the years, starting from when my parents had died, I had taken everything that was thrown at me.

I have fought and fought hard.

I never bent to anyone's will. Never bowed in front of anyone.

Torture. Rape. Death.

I went through all this, lived through all this.

Yes, I broke down several times but I wasn't damaged.

Yes, I needed support at times. Mia, Christopher, Jose, Brandon, Lucy, and Christian have supported me when I wasn't enough for myself.

But I had never backed down, never ran away from any problem.

That was what made strong. Resilient. Fearless.

And now my friends wanted me to leave, run away. Christian wanted to fight on my behalf.

I couldn't appreciate it. I resented it in fact.

Because he was stripping me of my rights to face the situations and fighting them.

Of all the people, I thought Christian would understand the need for revenge in me. The need to fight back and do the right thing.

Especially after his memories had returned and he would now know the depth of it.

But each hour, each minute, each second, he was drifting further and further away from me. His walls were up high and strong, refusing to crumble down.

His face was void of any emotion, body straight with icy posture. But his eyes was what gave him away.

His eyes always gave him away. I had grown to read the weather of my personal sky like a pro.

The gray swirls in the blue hinted the pain, the fear while the bright blue glowed in determination.

He was scared of my reaction, just as he should be. Sending me away would hurt him. But he would also remain undaunted about it.

Who did he think he was? Who did they all think they were?

Making a decision about _my_ life without telling _me_? Stripping me away of _my_ right? Sending me away when I wanted to stay here?

These were my friends. They had to understand this, right?

I wasn't sheltering anyone. Because I knew that we were in this together.

Then why were they doing this to me? Why was he doing this to me?

Didn't he want me anymore?

The anger came to an abrupt hall. Stilling in the pits of the fire that had started within me.

A new emotion swam along with the thought of being unwanted.

It had no name. Only pain, agony, distraught and misery. Accompanied by sadness.

It was too strong, to rigidly growing inside me.

Like a rubber band being stretched to its full limit.

I squeezed my eyes shut. Attempting to block out the painful feeling that went through me, leaving a dull ache wherever it went in my body.

 _This is too much. I can't handle this. Not from my own friend._

 _Not from him. My C will never do this to me. What went wrong?_

 _I can't... I can't do this anymore._

"Anastasia." He croaked out my name. Like he knew what I was feeling, his voice sounded pained too.

Maybe my face showed my emotions too clearly. Unlike him, I couldn't master the art of deception.

The art of betrayal.

The art of walking away.

But this time, I would. If that's what they want, then fine. I would leave. I would walk away.

With one last look around the table as I met every pair of eye, pausing on the blue-grey ones a bit longer, I grabbed the car keys Mia had dropped on the table in front of her and barged out.

I did what they wanted me to do. I walked away. I left him.

And I tried so hard not to cry, but my tears were stubborn like me.

They demanded to leak out of my eyes and trail in a hot, salty passage down my face.

They demanded to be tasted by my own lips, to taste the betrayal I was feeling along with them.

They demanded to be felt. To acknowledge the hurt that was being nursed with their flow.

"Anastasia." A hand grabbed my wrist from behind.

The rubber band snapped.

Turning around, before anyone could blink, my hand came up and whipped across his face.

The loud _splat_ resonated throughout the walls of the restaurant.

A pin drop silence followed the slap.

People must be looking at us, I realized. Looking forward to some drama.

Well, guess what?

I.

Didn't.

Give.

A.

Damn.

 _Fuck!_

Christian's face was turned ninety degrees towards his right from the force of my slap.

I thought it would make me feel better, at least lessen some of the anguish I was feeling.

But that didn't happen.

Somehow I felt worse. Like I was the one who had been slapped, not the who slapped.

He didn't look shocked or surprised by my action. He accepted it without any delay. Like he was expecting it for quite a while.

Christian closed his eyes as if soaking through the pain that must have been caused by my hit. Resignation dulled his eyes, his arms hung at his sides.

He could've dodged it. I realized that as he looked back at me. His jaw was loose and posture stooped as if waiting for another slap.

"Don't. You wanted me to go away and that's what I'm doing. I'm leaving you. And I am not coming back! Ever."

Each word I spat at him was filled with venom and heartache.  
I wanted him to hurt as much as I was hurting.

But he already looked like he was hurting so, so much more.

He looked like he wanted to stop me but also didn't.

He looked like he wanted to crumble me into his arms but also not.

He looked like he couldn't bear me leaving him but he also wouldn't stop me.

And that was what broke me.

That he wouldn't stop me.

After all that we had been through, all the horrific things we had survived together, all those times we had been there for each other.

He was letting me go. Just like that. In fact, he was the one sending me away.

Not able to bear this anymore, I opened the doors and stormed out.

The life of party and carelessness greeted me outside.

Bourbon Street was living to the fullest. People were drinking and dancing and enjoying their lives while mine was shattering once again.

I wondered how many more times could I rise from the Hell.

My throat ached, my composure wavering, everything in me demanded to just fall down and let me dwell into self-pity.

With staggering steps I moved forward, the trembling in my legs making it tough do to so.

Someone came behind me, catching up to me. I twisted to see it was Mia.

I wasn't sure if I was above from slapping her too. She knew me as well as Christian if not better.

As had nurtured me throughout the years, been my mother, my aunt, my sister and my very own conscience.

How could she expect me to walk away from all this? How could she expect me to not fight back?

Lucky for her that she didn't speak. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was acting smart.

But I knew she had seen the consequences of stopping me now. Probably the whole Restaurant had.

Guilt stabbed me for humiliating Christian like that.

I pushed it back to the deepest corners. Now was not the time to deal with it.

Mia walked beside me quietly. She didn't say a single word. Perhaps she knew that I was not to mess with at the moment.

We walked and walked while I had no idea where we were going. Was Mia following me or I was following her? I didn't know that either.

Just that we walked for several blocks, letting the cheerful sounds around us reverberate in the atmosphere.

Keeping our fucked up emotions within ourselves.

"The car's over there." She pointed out after what seemed like hours but I knew were only minutes.

We walked over another block to her car and I settled inside without making any noise.

Guess I was sulking.

Not the most mature thing to do, but that was something which was in my control at the moment.

When my gaze wavered from the point on the dashboard I had been staring at for God knows how long, I looked around me.

The Bourbon Street was left behind far off now. I had no idea where we were since neither Jose or Christian let me drive while coming here.

The GPS indicated we were on some highway, still in Louisiana though.

On the backseat, sure enough, there was my traveler bag filled with my clothes.

Seeing it only soured my mood further.

How was the heck I going to go to Barbados with everything going on here?

"I had to pack, you know. In case hot-shot came to drop you till the car, or drive you to the airport altogether."

I frowned at her, not really getting what she meant.

Glancing at my expression she rolled her eyes, her gaze back to the windshield.

Mia was always a careful driver. So careful that she rarely crossed over fifty's.

Which was a pity with the car she drove. If I had a second generation Saab 9-3, I'd be speeding it all around.

"You idiot, do you see any ticket around in my hand? Any passport? Or even my stuff? Anything indicating that we're actually going to Barbados?"

"Huh?" I sat staring at her dumbfounded.

I thought her luggage would be in the trunk of the car. And the tickets and all other documents in her purse.

"I can't go to Barbados without my passport." I mumbled.

For some reason, I felt even dumber saying that out loud.

But I wasn't really getting what she was saying.

"I have your passport in your bag. In case Christian asked for it."

"Why would he ask for it?"

"I don't know, to make sure you have everything ready to leave for the trip?"

"Okay, so why don't you have your stuff or documents with you?"

"Because I knew he wouldn't bother checking mine."

This confused me further. She was stating obvious facts here but not indicating the meaning behind them.

Was she in the mood to play riddles? Or maybe distract me from going my woeful mood?

"Anastasia Steele, use your mind. You really think I'll take you to Barbados? That we'll be chilling out there with cocktails in our hand wearing bikinis while the boys indulge into an action sequence here?"

My jaw dropped open. "We aren't going to Barbados?"

"Nope. You silly girl."

"Then where are we going?"

"Wherever you say." She smirked.

I shook my head. "I'm not really getting you, Mia."

"What I'm trying to say is, screw those sexist bastards back there, rock this whole feminist team and do our own investigation." She winked.

In that moment I loved her more than Christian.

Wait, not that I loved him AT ALL.

I mean the friendly love. The best friendly love.

Not the _love_ love. As in the in love, love.

Of course, I wasn't in love with an asshole who turned his back on me, ignored me and banished me.

I wasn't sure if I even loved him as a friend now.

Hate would be more apt to define what I was feeling for him right now.

Maybe too strong of a word, but yeah it was better than love.

So anyway, back to the topic... I couldn't believe what Mia was saying.

"Are you saying that I should continue with my plan of going against the Brooke?"

"Yes. And I'm saying I'm with you. I trust you, Ana, you are a little reckless but not suicidal. You'll do the right thing and I'll be here to support you." She finished her little heart-winning speech with a cheeky smile.

"Mia Adams, will you marry me?"

She fawned in a fake British accent. "I thought you'd never ask me, mah' darling."

We both laughed, the air around us growing lighter by every second.

I didn't need to rely on anyone when I had her. It was almost like five years ago.

She had been my everything then. My family, best friend and almost close to a boyfriend if you cut out the sexual attraction.

We could still grow close together, it might not be like it was back then, but I guess that was normal.

Our situation might not be normal, but the process was.

Everyone matured over time, changed in certain ways. Teenage friendships going through adulthood should never be expected to remain the same.

Like always came in between and changed us, making us see things in different light.

Mia and I had reconnected after so long, it would be considered a rare luck.

I would cherish our bond and... like she said, we'd rock Team Feminist.

"So do you have any place in mind to start over from?" She asked.

I nodded. "Elgin. Illinois."

She gave me a sly smile. "Get ready for a sexy road trip, girl."

Pushing the clutch, she changed the gears. The car went into eighty's.

Nice.

A day later, sometime in the afternoon, we reached Elgin Mental Health Center.

It was a pleasant seventeen-hour journey.

We didn't stop anywhere. Not giving Christian and others any chance to catch up with us, in case they had found out the truth.

I was still angry at him.

We ate dinner from McDonald's drive-thru.

I was embarrassed to admit that this was probably my first road trip ever.

I had traveled from Iowa to Georgia via air and those two were the only places I had ever been to.

Now in the past five days I had gone from Atlanta to New Orleans and now to Illinois.

Hunting for clues to go against the Brooke wasn't proving to be that bad.

So far.

I slept peacefully while Mia drove for the first three hours and then we switched, taking turns like that.

She let me drive her car. That too a Sab. That too a 9-3. That too a second generation 2013 model.

Silver color.

Hah. Take that Jose.

And double take that Christian!

We girls didn't need those narcissistic idiotic asses.

Both of us were well slept and well eaten by the time we reached the hospital.

The only strange thing happened was Mia taking an en-route from St. Louis to Columbia in Missouri. She said it would be faster.

Well, since it was my first time traveling state to state, she might be knowing better.

Early in the morning Mia and I had decided upon a little competition.

We had to go at every McDonald's drive-thru on the way and eat three Big Macs.

Whoever quit first, lost.

Mia lost after we passed through the sixth one in Orlando Park.

She was only able to eat one while I hobbled down all three of mine. Then ate the remaining two of hers as well.

Right now, Mia was looking at me with such envy I was scared I'd gain all the pounds from all those Big Macs just from her glare.

But poor her, I didn't.

And I didn't want to gloat about it, but I was obvious on my face.

We passed the DO NOT PICK UP HITCHHIKERS sign board, which wasn't creepy at all, as we parked in near the center.

Honestly, I was expecting it to be a haunted-looking rotten building, but it looked just fine.

Well maintained and pretty beautiful.

The interiors were just as good. No scary patients scaring you, no spider webs, no black and white background with staff eyeing you.

It was just like any other institute.

Reaching the reception I spoke to the lady sitting there. "Hi, we're here to meet Dr. Anderson."

She glanced up at me, the Mia. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No. We actually wanted to meet one of her patients but we do not know her name or any detail."

"Your purpose of the meeting?"

I opened my mouth but Mia beat me to it. "I'm a psychology student from UCLA and we are here to research one of the patients."

The best I could do was not throw a questioning glance at her and nod at the receptionist.

"Is there any specific patient you want to meet?"

"Yes. I read her case over the internet. The call who talks about the Brooke."

"Ah! Ms. Mallory. Wait a second, I'll call up Dr. Anderson and if she is free, you can discuss it with her."

While she made the call, Mia and I stood next to the wall. Giving the receptionist some privacy.

Mallory. Her name was Mallory.

We may find something from her, we may find nothing.

But instincts told me I had to meet so her. So I would meet her. "What do we say to the doctor?" I asked Mia in a hushed tone.

"Don't tell the truth or they would admit you right here and right now. Just let me do the talking okay?"

I was more than okay with Mia taking the lead here. God knew how it would go if I started lying.

And Mia was right about not telling the truth.

Also, Mia was truly a psychology major, so she could converse better with the doctor.

Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Anderson came.

She was old, her whitish-gray here and fine wrinkles hinting her to be in her late sixties or early seventies.

But the proud way she carried herself, with her back straight and chin held high, a strong aura surrounded her.

I liked her instantly.

She smiled politely as she approached her, her attire completely professional yet welcoming.

After the necessary introductions, she led us to Mallory while Mia chatted with her, making an imaginary project.

Dr. Anderson asked where we're her thesis and research journals making me sweat, but Mia lied swiftly that this was just the initial visit and we were staying here for a while to observe Mallory.

I tuned out most of the conversation after that, scared that my nervous reactions might give us away.

Only listening again when they mentioned Mallory.

"She has improved a lot. Came a long way in four years. She is intact as stable as anyone can get."

"How long she would stay here?"

"Well, she was diagnosed with Schizophrenia and an unstable personality. As long as she remains stable, keeps taking her meds she can walk out anytime. I think she is scared to go out herself."

"Is that because of her schizophrenia?"

"Yes, it's one of the positive symptoms of the disorder. The Delusion of Persecution."

To my surprise, Mia actually took out her phone and opened her memo to take notes.

Either she was too much into the act, or really interested in Mallory's case.

Dr. Anderson continued. "She thinks people from this place called "The Brooke" are ours to get her. She believes that as long as she stays here she is safe."

A pinch of anger resurrected in me.

This girl, Mallory was saying the truth but they had no idea about it.

She was admitted as a schizophrenic person for telling the truth, for trusting people.

Jose was right. We couldn't tell this to anyone. Else we would be facing the consequences same as Mallory.

"She has this alternate reality built about a town named The Brooke where kids go on scholarships and the school turns out to be the demented version of Hogwarts."

Mia let out a forced chuckle at that, while my eyes blazed to snap the doctor's neck for making fun of this.

"So since how many years she's been here?"

"Almost three years. She was in her Junior High year when she was brought here. She used to scream all the "I remember." The poor child had a huge wound on her head."

 _Stay calm, Steele. Stay calm_.

Once again I tuned out their conversations until we finally reached outside a wooden door.

"Oh and one more thing. She might tell you hear real name but do not call her by that. She tends to react violently."

I turned to the doctor. "Real name? Mallory isn't her real name?"

She shook her head. "No, it's her family name. But call her by that only. Best of luck."

With that, she opened the door to let us in.

The room was small and unlit but the sunlight falling from the French Windows brightened the room perfectly.

Mallory was sitting with her back to us facing towards the window, building a card house.

Her hair was cut in an uneven bob cut. Most likely by her.

Mia cleared her throat and spoke out in a very calmed voice. "Mallory? Hi, can we talk to you?"

Mallory stopped assembling the cards. Her focus diverting from the card house and landing on us as she turned to reveal her face.

Oh. Oh no.

Everything stilled around me as I came face to face with her.

She seemed to stop breathing herself too.

My heart splintered down into my stomach. Tears clawed my eyes.

A trembling started in her body as she gazed at me with her wide eyes.

She recognized me. Just as I recognized her.

"Mia?" Her voice sounded meek and hesitant. Disbelief shit through her face.

My heart was breaking for her. For what she must have been through.

I had Christian and Jose with me when I was attacked. But she was all alone. Committed to a mental asylum.

My beautiful, strong friend.

My companion from the Brooke. From the Pinnacle Race.

I couldn't not speak her real name. It came on to my tongue so effortlessly. Pain clear in my voice.

"Oh, Emily."

* * *

 **Yo, so those of you who thought the girl in metal-ward is Emily, you guys got it right ;)**

 **DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW.**

 **I'll try my best to post the next chapter in this week. If not, then most definitely by next week. I know I'm a lot behind the schedule with you guys. So I'll try to make up to you. Plus I'm very excited for you all to read the upcoming chapters. Let me tell you, there is no breather. IT's all about action and thrill. Roller-coaster finally getting scary.**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kaishi Springs xoxo.**


	10. Christian 10

**Hey, guys. So, as promised here is the new chapter a little bit earlier. Everyone sounds so excited in their reviews, I must say. Can't wait to read about your theories and predictions!**

 **Chapter Dedication:** CTHEWOODS - because I loved your style of suggesting me the song in the review of Chapter 9, LOL!

 **WARNING :** **'The Cinder' contains all sorts of wicked and horrific imaginations with a bit of sexuality too.** **YOU MAY FIND DISTURBING, VIOLENT AND GRAPHIC SITUATIONS AT TIMES. CONTENT SUITABLE FOR MATURE READERS ONLY. IF YOU HAVE A SENSITIVE HEART, READ AT YOU OWN RISK. THE MAIN PURPOSE OF THIS STORY IS TO PUSH YOU OUT OF YOU COMFORT ZONE. 'THE BROOKE TRILOGY' IS A PSYCHOLOGICAL THRILLER STORY THUS, READERS MIGHT FIND SOME PARTS EXTREMELY DISTURBING AND DEPRESSING.**

 **10.**

 **Christian**

She was gone.

I had done it. I had sent her away.

Relief. Relaxed. Reassured.

All those there were what I should've felt.

Instead, I felt the worst.

Guilty. Pained. Remorseful.

The look in her eyes when she had slapped had destroyed me.

It had traumatized me with pain much more than her slap actually had.

The hurt, the distrust that had crossed her face was much worse than any attack the Brooke could've planned on me.

I had expected her to fight against it, made a chaos for wanting to stay.

But instead, she had drunk up all the raging emotions inside her and slapped me calmly before turning her back to me.

She did what I had wanted her to do.

Then why was I feeling as if I had been wounded?

I had watched her leaving, the Saab going further until it diminished out of my view.

Since then, I had to look down in every few minutes at my chest or my gut to make sure I wasn't bleeding.

Because I felt like I was.

As if a huge gash was drawn across my body the moment she left me.

Correction, the moment _I_ _made her_ leave me.

Hours must have passed before I felt Brandon's hand over my collar.

He didn't say anything. Neither did Jose.

Perhaps they knew how badly I needed my own space.

What hurt me the most were her words just before parting.

 _I'm leaving you. And I am never coming back!_

Fuck.

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that would block the pain entering me.

I couldn't feel this... this helplessness anymore. I was growing tired of it.

There were more important things to be dealt with.

For example, the fucker currently tied to a chair in my home at Sandy Springs.

We had left immediately after Anastasia's departure, with the exception of Brandon stopping by at his place for packing few of his clothes.

I had driven the whole way back while the other two kept a watch on Troy.

What should've been at least an eight-hour drive was completed in six hours.

No stops were made, no need to rest, no need to go slow. This was not a leisurely road trip anymore.

I wanted answers and I wanted them yesterday.

No one asked me to switch. No one asked if I needed to rest.

Maybe they knew better than to let me sit idle.

Sitting freely would have led me to think of Anastasia. Not that my mind still didn't wander back to her in every fifty seconds.

Throughout the drive my insides were screaming at me to turn around, to go to the airport and drag her back. Make her stay with me.

Or better yet go to Barbados with her. Get away from all this and spend time blithely with her.

But I couldn't forget my brother. Christopher was still there, trapped in my place. Being tormented instead of me.

I couldn't be selfish anymore. I had to save my brother.

Sending Ana away was perhaps the best decision I'd made so far.

I wouldn't have to worry about her being in danger. I could focus better. And I could torture answers out of Troy here without her witnessing this side of me.

I just needed to keep reminding myself of these benefits to stop from losing myself over her.

And thank fuck none of them had told me to leave my driving seat and keep an eye on Troy.

He would've died out of my hands then. He still could die out of my hands.

I wasn't above killing the rascal who had been a part of this shit. He had been a part of the reason I hated myself. The reason I drew Ana away from me.

My fists pummeled into his chest tirelessly as Troy became me personal, very much alive, punching bag.

The ghosts of frustration and rage lurking inside me were happy to finally find and outlet.

Troy's screams fell upon deaf ears, his bleeding wounds were seen by blind eyes.

Rage had consumed me and I allowed the beast inside me to let lose.

For the first time in last seven hours, I felt a little free.

Not fighting the madness that consumed me, I let it wash over. I bathed in it.

Only when Jose stopped me did I move away to take a break. "Christian, you don't want to kill him before he gives you answers."

He was right.

Stepping away from bruised and hardly recognizable Troy, I willed to calm myself. Telling the beast that the chance will arrive soon again.

"Now, would you like telling us what actually The Brooke is about?" I asked in a very calmed voice.

As if I was completely at ease with myself.

Troy coughed raggedly, spitting the blood from his bleeding lips before he replied me.

"Told you. It's another dimension."

I had let him have his bullshit yesterday in the car in front of Ana.

It wouldn't matter to her anymore because she was out of it. So whether she bought this shit of not was a moot point.

However, none of us was buying his bullshit. He was trying to send us astray.

My foot lifted up from the floor and landed on the side of his face.

Troy swayed along with the chair from the force of my kick, grunting in agony.

Ducking, I grabbed his throat it with my hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Listen, you shithead, I don't have time for all this. You give me straight answers and you'll get a chance to live, you got me?"

Fuckwit just laughed, wincing from what I could bet were his aching ribs.

"Brandon, go straight, take a left. Third door is the bathroom. Bring me a bucket full of water from there. Oh, and some towels too, please. You'll find them in the rack."

Brandon got up without any hesitation to follow my order.

"Jose straight left to the kitchen. I want a chopping knife, few lemons and some salt."

Unlike Brandon, Jose remained silent.

I turned to him, not wanting to deal with this now.

Things were still strained between us and I still hated his guts.

Because of him, Christopher was trapped there instead of me. It had been because of his ideas that they had let me go and captured my brother instead.

Jose hadn't told that to Ana. Instead, he had given her half-truths, made her feel guilty.

He didn't tell her the real reason Christopher has stayed behind either.

Me.

I was the reason.

But he let Anastasia believe it was his fault somehow.

I didn't know what conversation exactly went between them yesterday morning, but the sudden heavy guilt in her eyes when they both had emerged told me enough.

The fact that she wasn't trying to kill Jose only gave me the prove that he had hidden all his involvement from her.

It angered me like nothing else. I hadn't told her to go and tell the truth. In fact, this was the very reason I was ignoring her.

To tell her the truth about what actually went down, to share my burden of torture with her because I knew that was what Ana wanted me to do.

Not only would she have hated me for being the weakling I had been back then but also hated Jose as well.

I was trying to save us both nut he had to go open his mouth and lie to her which only made her feel worse.

My patience was running out of me.

"Jose. Just go. Do it."

"What do you think you're doing man?"

"He has been conditioned too strongly by them. He won't tell us anything." My sight glided back to Troy as I spoke to Jose.

I let Troy see the fire building inside me to destroy him. "Unless I'll have to recondition him."

My smirk left the desired effect upon him.

For the first time since I had caught him, Troy quivered in fear.

 _Boy, this is just the beginning._

Jose returned first, followed by Brandon a second later.

Without me prompting, Brandon knew what to do. He went behind Troy with a towel spread in his hand.

The moment he started wrapping it around Troy's face, he cried out like a baby.

Struggling to get away from Brandon, Troy jerked back and forth. But Brandon was having none of it.

He snatched Troy's hair and yanked him back so hard I almost thought he had broken his neck.

Troy whimpered as Brandon pulled at his ear and twisted it hard.

"Stay still if you want both your ears intact." He all but snarled and spat at Troy.

There was something dark running inside Brandon. Something that was similar to what lurked beneath my exteriors.

I guess that was why Brandon had been so compliant with my methods of getting answers from Troy.

Ana had been right. We had played the game once while she was in the hospital, recovering from her amnesia.

She had called Jose a coconut. All rough and tough from outside but soft inside.

He wasn't the one to stomach much.

How he had survived the Brooke and the Pinnacle Race was beyond my understanding.

But then he had dwindled in his senior year which made them throw him into the Pinnacle Race and he almost lost there in the very first level.

If it weren't for Anastasia saving him countless times, he wouldn't be standing here.

But Brandon, there was something raw about him that should give a normal person creeps.

Not because of his paintings or his forever grim expressions set.

But because how he barely blinked at anything, how he was ready to do anything, take on anything.

It was almost as if there was something dead inside him and he even didn't know it.

Could it have been Emily? The paintings in his room were starting yet haunting at the same time.

The effect it had on Anastasia was the reason I shifted her into Brandon's cousin's room.

But Brandon never left those walls, he breathed her sight. He lived seeing only her face when he didn't even remember who she really was.

I couldn't think of being in his place, staring at Anastasia's pictures for years while not knowing who or where she was.

The look on Brandon's face when Anastasia had told her how the fourth level had ended was devastating.

He didn't know Emily but her death had left a void in him.

What would happen to me if I imagine...

No, I couldn't even finish that thought yet alone imagine it.

It would be Hell on Earth with me being the devil.

So I guess the black abyss swirling around Brandon was justified.

Troy's cry shook me back to the reality. "I am telling the truth. It is another dimension. It had been discovered by them long back and they now work as the staff."

"How can you think this parallel world fuckery would sound believable? Do we look like fools to you?" Brandon hissed.

Troy sighed. "Jose do you have internet in your phone?"

Jose remained quiet at first. His gaze flicker in my way, only when I gave a jerk with my head did he responded to Troy.

"Yeah, why?"

"Google Superstring theory."

Jose did and then read it out loud for us.

"Superstring Theory states that the fifth and sixth dimensions are where the notion of possible worlds arises. If we could see on through to the fifth dimension, we would see a world slightly different from our own that would give us a means of measuring the similarity and differences between our world and other possible ones.

In the sixth, we would see a plane of possible worlds, where we could compare and position all the possible universes that start with the same initial conditions as this one, i.e. the Big Bang. In theory, if you could master the fifth and sixth dimension, you could travel back in time or go to different futures."

Jose paused. His face growing thoughtful.

To be honest, it made me think of it too.

"The world slightly different from ours." Brandon said. "The landslides going up instead of down. Quicksand with blood."

"Poisonous rain. Rivers with eels not freezing despite the frost weather." Jose continued.

"The man-eating trees. The meadow with grass and sun in the middle of snow and mountains."

I finally caught up with them. "The time travel."

Holy shit it was true. The Brooke was another dimension.

Anastasia thought all those levels were built by the scientists, that they were illusions.

They weren't. Not all of them.

They were natural, just not in our world.

Jose must have been thinking the same when he met my eyes.

"The advanced technology is the disappearing gadgets and time machines. They are not creating delusional weapons, they are using another world in their favor."

"Thank fuck you believe me now." Troy huffed. "Now can you please untie me?"

"Not so soon. Tell us more about it."

"I told you everything. BMHS is in fifth dimension and BLU is in sixth. You're lucky you having been there. It's a fucked up place."

"Why and how they discovered these dimensions?"

"They didn't discover it. They _created_ them. The fifth one was found accidentally but the sixth one was created by them."

"How?"

"The same way they can be destroyed."

That got my interest. "Again, how?" I asked.

Troy let out a chuckle that came more like a flinch. "Like hell, I'm going to tell you."

This time, Brandon didn't waste a second tying the cloth around his face.

His eyes were blazing with a storm as he forcefully bent Troy's face in the water bucket.

Jose cringed as Troy struggled to come up for breath.

"You should go and take some rest, Jose." I told him without taking my eyes off Troy's scrappling form.

From my peripheral view, I saw Jose shaking his head.

"No, I want to stay here."

I didn't say anything. It was his choice. He needed to be stronger, quit acting like a sensitive pussy.

But if he did walk out on this, I wouldn't blame him either. He had been through enough.

Being in senior year and a Prefect, he definitely had to have endured more there.

What mattered was he came out alive out of it. Broken or not.

Troy fell back into his chair as Brandon let go of him, gasping and coughing.

Now it was my turn. With a knife in one hand and a lemon in next, I moved forward.

Troy was still heaving. Watching me with his blurry eyes, fear clear in them.

Good.

A quick swipe of it on his arm and the skin cut open, bleeding dark red.

Troy hissed. Of course, it wasn't a deep cut. I didn't want him to die on me. Not at least before he gave me what I wanted.

My next move was to slice the lemon into half and squeeze the hemisphere shape on his oozing new wound.

Troy screamed.

As the drops of lemon juice diluted with his blood, he thrashed in his chair to get free but Brandon was holding him from behind.

I don't know what this said about me, but I didn't feel bad for doing this to him.

Although I did wait for the pang of guilt or conscience to hit me, it didn't really affect me when those emotions never hit me.

We had tolerated so much worse. Anastasia had gone through so much worse.

I was going to avenge her. Avenge us all.

And if I came out as a monster, in the end, I didn't give a fuck.

The only person whose opinion on me would matter had given up on me.

 _Good Riddance! She couldn't be mine anyway._

It was truth. Didn't mean I had to like it.

Bitterness seeped through my blood turning into ruthlessness. We weren't given any mercy, I wouldn't be providing any either.

I'd do whatever it took to know how to destroy them.

Next came the salt, my pinched fingers sprinkling it over his cut.

More screams. More thrashing.

"Come on, man. I was just being literal. You know 'salt in the wounds'. I remembered everything and made her go away. She slapped me with the promise of never returning back. I felt the phrase, thought you should feel it too."

My voice sounded deadly calm. No emotion, no arrogance behind it. A monotone as if I was delivering some boring speech.

Troy looked at me with desperate pleading eyes.

My response was to slash another cut on his shoulder. Then another near his wrist, followed by numerous on his arms and knees.

He cried out each time. Begging me to stop. My hands didn't flinch once, no heaviness surrounded me.

Actually, it was kind of liberating.

 _You're turning into a sick fuck, Grey._

Didn't matter. Didn't care.

 _You're_ _becoming just like them._

Nice! Then I'd give them a dose of their own medicine.

I continued pouring lemon juice and rubbing salt on his cuts, he yelled in agony but no one would help him.

Just like no one helped me.

The memories plundered into me, weaving their evil web around me. I let them.

There was no fight, no resistance from my side. Each memory, each torture I had borne evolved me into something more.

Something darker, more dangerous, more savage.

I left behind the sweet playboy C. I adopted this new version of Christian. Threatening, menacing, feral and unforgiving.

Thank fuck Anastasia wasn't here.

Troy was crying now. Sobbing like a cunt, to be exact. His miserable state held no compassion inside me.

"Troy, why are you suffering so much for them knowing what they will do once they catch you?" Brandon asked after two hours.

I only knew the time because Jose went to get food for us stating it had been that long and he was hungry.

He still had an appetite after witnessing the alternate cut plays and water boarding for two long hours straight.

Maybe he wasn't as sensitive as I thought him to be.

"I-I can't o-ou" Troy coughed out blood, his breath wheezing.

At some time in between rubbing the salts, I had started throwing fists and kicks at him as well.

Troy was taking the brunt of all my anger every time a memory from the Brooke bounced back at the front of my mind.

Unfortunate guy.

"Come on, man. We can protect you. We'll give you our word. This doesn't have to be this way." Brandon's voice turned suddenly sober.

Which was odd considering he had been the one to repeatedly drown him for hours.

But I knew what he was doing. He was trying to manipulate Troy.

A deep growl left my chest as my fists attacked Troy's head relentlessly. Insanity became me, all thoughts vanished and the only thing remained was the red haze clouding my vision.

A strong arm pushed me backward. "Hey, Christian. Stop it!" Brandon said.

"He is not the enemy here. Look at him. He is just like us. Their victim." He urged on.

I bared my teeth. "Doesn't matter. He deceived me. I took him as my friend, and this whole time he was with them."

"They were threatening his life. What else could he have done?" Band on argued in a soft voice. Like he was trying to tame the beast inside me.

I continued playing my part of being the confused bad guy. "He should've come to me. He didn't. Now I'm going to kill him."

I roared, jumping forward. My movements were precisely slow so that Brandon could catch me in time.

"Don't! Stay down." He turned to Troy. "I'm sorry man. I don't know why I had been doing this. I just... I just... doesn't matter."

He shook his head, looking guilty. "Christian, go bring the first aid."

"What? Have you bloody lost your mind?"

He pointed at Troy's distorted body. "Look at him. What's the difference between us and them if do that?"

Narrowing my eyes, I let my fists unclench and my shoulders stoop down. Hoping that was enough to play the defeated part.

Brandon was better at this. Leaving him to deal with his mind games, I went in search of First Aid.

A few minutes later, when I returned back to the room, Troy looked at me differently.

His gave wasn't full of fear or hatred, he was... was that pity in his eyes?

Why the fuck would he pity me?

Whatever Brandon had conversed with him seemed to be working.

Though I didn't need his fucking misplaced pity, I continued to play the part.

Brandon turned away from Troy to take the meds from me. I jerked back. "No, let me do it."

A slight twitch at Brandon's mouth indicated that I had made the right move.

As much as it burned me to kneel down in front of the fucker and tend his injuries, I did it without looking at his face once.

Hopefully, me not making eye contact with him would be taken as remorse.

Trying my best to be as gentle as possible I cleaned and nursed him, all the while planning ways to dump his body into the drainage.

It happened much quicker than I thought. A sigh in defeat was all the morning he gave before he giving up.

"The Brooke Caves." He blurted out.

I looked up at him at last. "Huh?"

"It is not very far from BMHS. East to Glean Center. Climb the rocky mountains and you'll find a series of caves. They are called as the Brooke Caves."

"What is there inside those caves?" I asked in a very cautious tone.

"A bunch of stones. Not just any stone, they are Scarlet Emerald, Painite, Black Fire Opal, Hematite, Blood Moonstone and most important - Alexandrite. Each of them is cut into accurate petals, Alexandrite is the center of it."

His eyes met mine through a thin wet sheen forming in them with a tinge of pink in the white.

"The Lotus Trophy. All the gems have to be fit inside it correctly. Their combination is direct sunlight would refract the speed and time of the light. The manipulation will explode the dimension and everything inside it. Only a vacant space will be left behind."

My breath stopped.

The way he said each word with finality and so carefully, it was hard to believe he was bullshitting us.

"How do you know this?" I asked. Somehow I doubted the Brooke would tell its student this vital information. Even those who graduated.

"We were taught how do destroy dimensions if any other came into dominance. They have whole emergency army prepared for it just in case."

Huh.

That was I had to react with. Huh.

"The Caves are heavily guarded. Each stone is preserved with prestige. I have seen the shapes of them, told to guard them with our lives if they ever came out of the caves. Not hard to join the puzzle."

"What's the Lotus Trophy got to do with it? And if it's something so valuable, why keep it for the Pinnacle Race winners?"

"Those stones are perfectly shaped to be fit inside the Lotus Trophy. Anyone who touches it gets instantly teleported to BLU. So the winner, which has been none except for Christopher, would be held at BLU where he or she would definitely break down."

But since Anastasia broke the glass, there was no chance of grabbing the Lotus Trophy.

Their immediate arrival made sense now. Anastasia had endangered the base of their dimension. They must have felt threatened.

"Christian! Come here." Jose's urgent voice echoed in the room as he barged through the door.

I was at his side at once. "What is it?"

He stopped inside of the bedrooms. To be out of earshot from where Troy was held captive.

"I was at the cafe next street. All flights to Barbados had been canceled for yesterday and today due to some weather issues there."

"Shit. Where is Anastasia?" I should've gone with her for the takeoff.

But I just let her leave like that knowing I won't be able to see her flying away from me.

Now she must be searching for us in New Orleans while we were here. She didn't even know my address to drive here.

Stupid. Idiot. Grey, you suck.

I took out my phone, frantically checking for Amy missed calls or texts by the girls.

There was none.

"They haven't reached for me. What about you Jose?"

He shook his head. "No, they didn't. I called Ana but her phone was switched off. So I called the airport. Christian, only three flights left for Barbados last evening. And there were no Anastasia Steele or Mia Adams booked for any of them."

I stilled. "What?"

"They never booked any flight to Barbados. Mia never bought tickets for it."

Bloody fucking hell!

Panic and fear gripped me from within.

The girls had been missing from last eight hours or so and none of us had any clue about it.

Anastasia's phone was switched off. She could be in danger and I was here beating Troy over sending her away.

No, no, no, no, no.

I can't fuck up this bad.

I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to her because of me.

Because I made her leave.

 _Fuuuuuucckkk!_

An abrupt pain bloomed in my chest, focusing more on the left side.

It felt as if someone was trying to rip my ribs and shatter them from inside out.

Clearing my head, I tried to think of a wise step.

I decided to call Mia. She was with Anastasia. She would keep her safe.

The line rang and rang and with each brimming sound, my breath turned out ragged and shorter.

I almost went into a cardiac arrest when the line finally connected.

"Hey, hot-shot. Took you long enough."

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?"

"Jeez. Calm your dick. She is using the washroom. Have to tell you her bladder is really annoying. She needs a washroom stop at least twice in every state."

"State? What do you mean? Where the hell are you?"

"St. Louis, Missouri." Her reply was cheerful and impacting straight upon my fury.

"What. Are. You. Doing. There?"

She made a voice which I guessed was a snicker. "You seriously thought I'll take your side? Ana needs this as much as you do. If you ain't supporting her, I will."

Oh my fucking God!

I was going to kill her. Possibly both of them.

With patience I didn't have in me, I gritted my teeth in an attempt to reason with the Blondie.

"Mia, you don't understand. This is much bigger than we thought. Anastasia can be in grave danger. You understand that? You know what that means?"

"I know Christian. Anastasia filled me in with what Troy has told you all. But this is her choice. You can't steal that away from her. And just for your knowledge, we both are big girls. We can handle it ourselves."

"And how are you exactly _handling_ it?"

"By going to Elgin."

Ah. The mental hospital.

"How far are you?" I asked in a barely contained tone.

"Six hours tops. I can go slower if you want. I anyway wanted to do a little sightseeing of Columbia which is not exactly in the way."

Blondie was not as dumb. "Go as slow as you can. Text me the hospital's address. I'm meeting you guys right there."

"Bring an armor with you. It'll protect you from her wrath."

Oh, I will. But who would protect Anastasia from my wrath?

A loud clatter disrupted my murderous thoughts against Anastasia.

Disconnecting the line, Jose and I ran where Troy was held down.

Brandon was sitting on the ground. Both his hands cupping his bleeding knee cap as he looked at where Troy was sitting still.

To still.

His back was to us, but I knew there was something wrong with his slumped posture and his tied hands.

Brandon's eyes collided with mine, filled with sadness. "I'm sorry. I tried to stop him."

I didn't ask him what he was sorry for. What he had tried to stop.

My doubts were confirmed as I rounded Troy's chair.

One hand was free of ropes, limp across his thighs. The ropes around his torso were cut too.

The knife I had carelessly left on the table when Jose had come to me, must have been the one he used to free himself.

And attack Brandon who's knee was bleeding.

And then slash his own throat with that very knife.

Troy had killed himself.

* * *

 **Is there anyone who cares about Troy's death more than what's going to happen when Christian goes to Ana? I'm pretty sure not. You all are pretty horrific human beings who just want to see Ana being spanked rather than knowing why Troy committed suicide.**

 **Well guess what? I'M JUST LIKE YOU ALL! Haha**

 **So there's definitely going to be some spanking in the upcoming chapter. Probably, some hot steamy sex too? I'm not telling you that, you'll have to stay tuned ;)**

 **I can see I have 94 reviews here, can we make it over 100? Review number 100 and 101 will get a surprize from me regarding The Brooke Trilogy!**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kaishi Springs xoxo**


	11. Anastasia 11

**GUYS I GOT 100+ REVIEWS! WOOOHOOOOOOOO! THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU PEOPLE ARE AWWEESSSOMMEEEE!**

 **Not only that, the last time I uploaded the chapter it was 94 reviews now its 114 reviews! in last 2 weeks, that's HUUGGEE!**

 **This chapter, you're all going to LOVE LOVE LOVE IT! It has steamy hot spanking sex HAH!**

 **Chapter Dedication :** Twinder ( Welcome back girl ! I missed your reviews. Hope you're fine and so is your leg :D)

* * *

 **Now before we begin, as promised here are the surprises for review no. 100 :** keeeeeez (forbid me if I missed or added an extra e :P) **& review no. 101 :** Mirasmommy **:-**

 **1\. The next two chapters are going to be dedicated to you (obviously)**

 **2\. You get the chance to ask me about all the plot secrets in pm (but you have to promise not to leak them)**

 **3\. This is big - you get to be the characters for the upcoming sequel of The Brooke Trilogy. You can choose the name for your own character, develop your own characteristics and decide whether to be on the good side or bad side, you can even dictate what role you guys would play in The Brooke Trilogy. How's that for a surprise, huh?**

* * *

 **Enjoy Reading, xoxo**

 **11.**

 **Anastasia**

That was it. I had enough of it.

She was coming with me and I wasn't having it any other way.

Not that Emily put up much of a fight.

For the past hour, she had told me how this boy named Gary had joined her high school in the senior year, around the time she started getting weird dreams.

Her friend Sara, the one who had oh up the blog, was the only one to believe and worry about her along with Gary.

But Gary was playing the role of a caring friend until she remembered everything and he attacked her.

The same hit-on-the-head-with-a-rod manner. The only difference was that no one was there to protect her. She was all alone.

She had been all alone for the last three years. Waking up in a hospital with hallucinations and delusions of Pinnacle Race.

She had been declared as an unstable personality suffering from Schizophrenia and sent here.

No matter how hard she tried to convince people about the Brooke, it was all labeled as her illness.

Nevertheless, Emily had fought all by herself. Coming here has actually helped her. With the help of therapies, she had regained stability. She had learned the difference between her fears and reality.

But she also knew that she was somehow, the safest here. That the moment she stepped out of these four walls, anything could happen to her.

She has been the strongest of all of us.

Even for Jose, it had taken him two years to remember everything. Emily had regained back all of it in just a year.

And she had been trapped here since then.

But not anymore.

I filled her with what I have been through, what we all have found out. About Jose, Christian, and Christopher still trapped there.

The only thing I haven't told her about was Brandon.

I wasn't sure why I did that. But somehow I felt like it would be too much for her to handle.

Brandon, oh my god, he had been painting her for years. The desolated look in his eyes that was set forever and grew every time he looked at her paintings.

I rejoiced wondering what their reaction would be to see each other healthy and alive.

At least physically healthy.

Mentally, we all were broken in some way or the other. The Brooke had fucked us up.

Now as a team, as we all reunited, we could be each other's support.

We could mend each other. And be there for other.

That is if some people want to open up and let others in instead of sending them away.

Somehow, I knew Brandon wouldn't be like that. I had this feeling that he would never let Emily out of his sight once he found out she was alive.

Even if he didn't remember everything.

He was brave enough to let her in. She would be understanding enough to aid him in whatever way she could.

A nasty bitter feeling started stimulating inside me, taking the shape of envy.

Here I was, imagining their reunion and getting jealous about it.

What the hell was wrong with me?

It wasn't as if I hadn't tried helping Christian. He was the one to slam all the barriers between us.

I shouldn't care whether he would ever let me in. I was done with him and his walking away tactics.

My friends needed me more than his asshole attitude.

Emily needed me to get her out of here.

"What do you have in mind, Ana?" Mia asked me in a wary tone.

"Why do you think I have anything in my mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe because of that devilish smirk you got there?"

I didn't even know I was smirking. Though she was right. I had something devilish going on in my mind.

"When was the last time you rescued someone from a mental hospital, Mia?"

She thought for a moment. "Months ago, in my dream. I was with Sam and Dean."

I threw a dirty look at her.

"What? It was one of my favorite Supernatural episodes."

"Are you really that dumb or just naturally blonde?"

"I'm naturally blonde why?"

I shook my head. At times she would be the smartest person in the room and then there were times like these.

"Forget it. We are going to sneak Emily out. Okay?"

She nodded. "How we gonna do that?"

Ah! My little smirk was back again.

"You got this?" I asked both of them.

"Yes," Emily replied steadily while Mia just saluted me with two fingers.

It had been so very easy if there had been a window in this room but we had no such luck.

That meant we had to try the other way around. The messier way.

We waited for Emily's roommate to come who had arrived just now almost forty minutes later.

I was afraid that Dr. Anderson would come to find us and demand we leave. Or that she might get suspicious that what we were doing here for past an hour and a half when neither of had any research or case study material with us.

Luckily, nothing like that had happened.

The roommate had come and settled quietly on her bed.

She was a bulky one. With her hair going on in every direction and dark shadows beneath her eyes.

Emily told us she was suffering from some kind of anxiety disorder with manic depression.

She was fine for most of the times except the rare periods when she'd get panic attacks and rages.

That kind of worked in our favor. I just didn't want it to be problematic for the poor girl.

Taking a deep breath I stepped in her direction.

She looked up from her coloring book, giving me an arched eyebrow in a questioning look.

"Hi... uh, I'm Emily's friend."

She just stared at me.

Okay, this might be a bad idea. Nonetheless, I proceeded to attempt it.

"We need a bit of distraction here. Could you help us?"

Another long stare.

"What would I get in return?" Her voice was unfriendly and deep.

 _Ah! She speaks._

Wincing, a pulled out my wallet, producing a note of fifty dollars.

"What do I need to do?"

"Just act or something. Create a distraction out there that would help us sneak Emily out."

Mia scolded at me.

I knew she was worried regarding me telling the girl about my plans. She thought either this girl would ask to take her with us too or straight away refuse to assist us.

But Emily told us the girl had volunteered herself to be here. Meaning, she could walk out anytime she wanted.

For Emily, it would be different. Although she had stayed here on her will, she hadn't come here voluntarily.

Which meant if she wanted an out, she had to appeal officially, go through loads of paperwork and observations.

It could take her months. We didn't have that long.

"I'll do it but fifty won't be enough." The girl said.

Mia rolled her eyes as she walked to us, fishing out her purse.

"Would this be enough?" She smiled cheekily, flashing two big Benjamin's.

My mouth gaped open.

The girl smiled and took it from here then went outside the room, in the lobby.

"You just did not give her two hundred bucks!"

Mia winked at me. "I certainly did."

Damn she had more money than brains.

Continuing with our plan I quickly darted out of the room to summon a nurse.

"Excuse me! I need a little help here." I called out as soon as I spotted one.

My voice was careful but not panicked. I didn't want her to think it was a bigger problem and bring the whole team with her.

She smiled at me with hospitality and entered the room.

I closed the door behind her followed by my own eyes.

This was the hardest part of the plan.

 _Come on Ana. You got this._

Squeezing my eyes tighter once before opening them, I clenched my hand into a fist and threw it at her temple.

The brunt of my punch took her directly to the floor face first, knocking her out.

"I'm sorry." I said to the now unconscious nurse lying on the floor.

We quickly carried her to the bathroom.

I dug out her lab coat and her ID card tenderly from her limp body.

God knew how long she would remain knocked out. It could be hours or just minutes.

I didn't want to punch her again into oblivion but if she woke up before we made our rescue, I might have to do that.

Mia did Emily's hair and makeup. Braiding her long hair in a formal bun and over-panting her features to make her look less recognizable.

She even went as far as drawing a beauty spot on her chin.

We also took the glasses from the nurse's pocket but not before leaving her an estimated bill for stealing it from her.

With the lab coat, ID, makeup and huge round glasses on her eyes, Emily looked completely different.

As long as no one came right on to her face, she wouldn't be easily recognized as Mallory.

It was another thing I noticed. Doctor had told her not to call by her real name, that it could cause her to burst out.

Yet I didn't once call her Mallory and she kept her cool.

Maybe because we knew who she really was. I think I'd mess up a little too if someone out of nowhere started calling me Mia.

That person was made in the Brooke and left there only.

But when Emily had called me Mia it didn't hurt. Because she had known me from that name, that identity.

I guess it was the same for her also.

A loud shout fell upon my ears from the corridor followed by several chaotic sounds.

The girl was doing her work.

"That's my cue", Mia said as she moved out of the room to join the girl in her drama.

Her role was to summon the guards at the back entrance and bring them up to where the girl was disrupting the peaceful harmony of the hospital.

I handed my phone with Mia's portable charger to Emily.

In case we got separated, she was to meet us at Marie Grolich Park and contact Mia from my phone.

I had Mia's number memorized so it wouldn't be a problem for me to find a pay phone and contact them.

Five minutes later, I peeked out of the room to see many patients out and everyone assembled in the lobby.

Now was the time.

Grabbing Emily's hand I took her to the back doors. She kept her face down, going through the girl's coloring book so seriously as if studying in her case.

We made it downstairs with none the wiser around us.

And then we got busted.

A ward boy waved at us casually as he passed us. But then he stopped, narrowing his eyes in concentration at Emily.

"Mallory is that you?"

Shit.

Emily ran for the doors while I stood frozen in my place.

The ward boy ran after her, completely oblivious to my presence.

I twisted and hit the ground on my butt, stretching my right leg in contact with his running steps. He tripped forward and I was on his back.

"Run Emily!" I screamed, both my hands tangled over his mouth.

He bucked under me while I fought for balance. But keeping his heavyweight under control was proving to be a real challenge.

"I'm really very sorry." I murmured before getting up at lightning speed and throwing a kick at his balls.

He grunted loudly in pain, making me cringe.

For now he all he cared was his balls and the pain erupting from it. That should buy us enough time.

I quickly ran for the exit. Where a security guard seemed to be running after Emily.

Oops. Mia must have been able to get only one guard go upstairs.

Sprinting in their direction, I tackled the guard from behind, buying Emily enough time to leave the property.

The guard rolled beneath me, sending me crashing to the grassy ground.

My foot came up, striking Unger his gut.

He grunted and launched at me but I twisted at the last moment, losing a sandal in the process.

With my back to his front, I thrust my elbow to his chest at the same time he yanked my hair in an attempt to contain me.

I head busted him, praying it didn't hit him in the nose.

"Uuugghhhh." His wail was loud enough to alert the whole hospital.

I needed to get away. Fast.

Entangling my foot in between his, I pulled and made him fall.

Just as my sprinting began, a hand curled around my ankle sending my straight to the ground.

My elbows broke my fall as I kicked at the guard's face, this time intentionally aiming at his nose.

A groan followed by his hold being released was a small joy of victory which I didn't get to celebrate as two other guards emerged from the doors.

Instantly I was on my feet and running with one bare foot across the road.

They were following me. The threats to stop confirmed it but I kept running.

I was crossing a heavy rush of traffic on a busy street with the guards just a few feet behind me when a familiar looking car stopped right beside me all of sudden, blocking my way.

Christian's silk blue Jetta.

"Get in." Came the voice from the window rolling down. Hard and angry.

I'd deal with him when I was not being tailed.

Opening the back door I sprang inside.

The moment I closed the doors, the car wheels screeched before making a hasty exit, leaving two guards behind, coughing up the smoke.

 _Don't look at him. Remember, you're still angry._

But he saved me.

 _You wouldn't have been in this position if he hadn't sent you away._

I doubted that.

 _He is an asshole._

Nothing new.

 _He hurt you_.

Again, nothing new.

 _He'll hurt you again._

Duh. Nothing new.

 _You can't forgive him easily._

I wasn't thinking of forgiving him ever, actually.

 _Yeah so just don't talk to him, Steele_.

As if that was easy.

 _Just stay angry on him._

What else was I trying to do?

"Where are we?"

"Elgin Bypass." His response was short and clipped.

 _Fine. Be that way._

I realized we were going the opposite way from where I was supposed to meet Mia and Emily.

"Turn around. We have to go Marie Grolich Park."

"I don't think I'm in the mood to follow your commands." He sounded barely controlled.

"Well, I'm not in the mood to deal with you PMS-ing moods. We need to pick up Mia and Emily."

"Emily?"

Oh, I didn't tell him.

Yeah, and how would I? We weren't exactly on talking terms since last... 20 hours?

"Wait, how are you here?"

"I drove."

I was losing my patience with him. "I got that, I'm not stupid! I mean how did you drive here so fast? Or were you following me?" Suspicion rang in my voice.

He glowered at me. Any other time I would have been left withering under his harsh stare but I right now I was pretty sure my stare matched his.

"I had no idea you'd decide to go all rogue." He hissed.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I called Mia when you were in a washroom in St. Louis."

Thus the reason we took a detour to Columbia.

That traitorous bitch!

"We need to pick her and Emily from the park", I repeated.

"Who the heck is Emily?"

"The girl from a mental institute."

"You rescued a psycho patient? Are you out of your mind?" He yelled at me.

How dare he yell at me? How dare he called Emily a psycho patient!

My hand was itching to slap him again.

"Stop the car."

He ignored me.

"Christian Grey I said fucking stop the car!"

No reaction.

"Emily is from the Brooke. She was there with me, with us, in the Pinnacle Race. You remember I told you? Brandon's Emily?"

"Huh."

What? That was all the response I got from him? A freaking _huh_?

No how is she alive or are you okay or what next?

A bloody fucking _huh_?

The sun was setting, leaving the town merged in the colors of evening's yellows and night's dark blues.

The sky was a beautiful shade of red, orange, purple and navy blue. Doing absolutely nothing to enlighten my mood.

Something else picked at my mind.

"Where were you when you called Mia?"

"Back in Sandy Springs."

It had taken us about eight hours to come from St Louis to Elgin, thanks to Mia for dragging us through Columbia.

With the addition to the two hours we had spent in the Health Center, it had been ten hours while I knew the drive from Georgia to Elgin was a minimum of thirteen hours.

"You drove a thirteen-hour drive in ten?" My mouth shot open in disbelief.

And he had had to drive to Sandy Springs from New Orleans also sometime back in last twenty hours.

Was he human?

Christian continued to ignore me.

"You have two options, Christian Grey. Stop this fucking car and let me go like you always do or better start communicating with me. I'm tired of your alpha male shit."

With a curse he took the cut to an isolated street, stopping just before an alley. The front of the car facing the deserted area.

For a moment I feared that he had listened to me and was choosing the first option rather than talking to me.

Why would he leave me on a deserted street? Out of spite?

That wasn't Christian. He'd never do that to me.

But the Christian I knew wouldn't hurt me either. I didn't know who was this man anymore.

A fist banged up on the steering wheel, the reverberations making me jump in my seat.

Another curse left his mouth as he opened the door and moved out, stopping in front of the car, at the mouth of the alley.

Opening my door, I followed him, meeting him from my side.

"What? Just spit it out!"

Both his hands were running through his hair, I could tell he was struggling with whatever he wanted to say.

"You think it was easy for me to let you go? I almost went to the airport to stop you myself. Imagine my reaction when I found out you never went there?"

Oops. Was I supposed to feel sorry for him?

"The point is, you let me go! I don't care what was going inside your thick head, you sent me away without my acknowledgment. You didn't bother to ask me or let me know beforehand."

"Because I knew you wouldn't agree to it. And I don't care what you think of me. I needed you safe Anastasia. That's all that matters to me."

Oh, my. Now was not the time to go all mushy over his words.

Now was not the time to feel butterflies fluttering in my belly.

I tried in vain to keep the anger on the line but I was already feeling it melting off.

"You hurt me C." Shit. My voice cracked. Oh just fuck it. "You made me leave you."

Ugh! I was such a slobbering pathetic mess.

Christian paled for an instant. His walls crumbling down to reveal the tired, frustrated, agonized and angry man left in the wake.

My arms ached to wrap around him, to comfort him, to let him know that he wasn't alone in this. But that could only happen if he let me in, and he was a damned stubborn man.

"Why you haven't called me Ana?"

"What?" He scowled.

"Since you remembered everything, you haven't once called me Ana. Always Anastasia. Why?"

He brows dug deeper in his eyes as if trying to make sense of it.

"I hadn't even realized it." He mumbled out to himself, but I was close enough to hear it.

I skipped to the big elephant in the room.

"What are you hiding from me, C?"

Blood drained from his face, his complexion turned to ashes.

"What had happened to you?" I stepped forward while he moved backward.

"What did they done to you?" Another step ahead. Another step back.

"You think you're the only one going through this? That I haven't been where you are? Or Jose? Brandon? Emily?"

His legs met the bumper of the car, forced to stop. All the whole looking at me like a cornered tiger. Confused whether to pounce or stay hidden.

"I know what you're going through C, I can help you. You have been there for me, let _me_ be there for _you_. "

"Don't come near me." His barking went avoided. "Please, Ana."

I didn't stop until I was standing right in front of him.

My knees brushing his, the tips of my breasts crushed to his hard chest.

"I am not stopping C. I won't stop fighting for you. You have to open up."

His breath embarked the scuffle going within him.

"You don't understand Ana. I'll hurt you, dammit. I can't bear to hurt you anymore."

I smiled mischievously. "You didn't know?" Dropping my voice low, I stage whispered. "I'm a secret masochist."

Christian's breathing changed. It grew deeper, lower, irregular. Huskier.

It affected my own breathing in return, my heart was beating faster, my breaths failing to catch up with its speed.

"I want this Christian. I want you. I want us. _Please_."

With me pleading, all his resolved burst up into sparks, leaving behind explosions of desire.

His mouth collided with mine, his tongue invading my mouth like a robber breaking into a jeweler's store.

My hands grasped his hair roughly, yanking him closer.

Our kiss was violent, fiery, forbidden, erratic and full of angst.

His tongue explored my mouth, curling around my tongue, tasting each surface of the warmth inside.

Heat traveled across my body, shudders ran through me. I molded myself closer into him, my arms wounding across his neck just as his wrapped tightly around my waist.

We couldn't get close enough. It was perplexing, afflicting, ravishing.

My legs came around his hips as he lifted me up. My hardening nipples poking through my clothes into his heated chest.

A thunderous sound escaped from his chest, echoing to my own moans.

His teeth nipped at my bottom lip, biting my tongue. Nothing about his actions was gentle.

And I loved every second of it.

He devoured me with his kisses, pulling me higher to his body until his hardness was cradled against my softness.

Like burning live lava, wetness gushed through my inner thighs.

I became wanton and achy.

Christian spun us in one fast movement so that I was lying across the car's hood while he demolished me with his hungry kisses and eager rocking.

My hips slapped against his in the contrast, rubbing through our denim jeans, creating a wondrous friction.

"Ohh Christian."

Our fingers moved simultaneously, unfastening each other's jeans like our lives depended on it.

His mouth and tongue traveled down to my throat, licking and biting against the softest areas making me writhe in anticipation.

His fingers won the race, stripping my jeans down my hips and legs, with my panties along.

Whereas my fingers still shook at his belt and zips. The humid air of Illinois hitting against my bare arousal.

My movements became frantic, more yearning. And Christian did nothing to help me.

His kisses moved down to my collarbone, my shoulder and landed in a bit at my nipple through my shirt and bra.

I yelped as his teeth captured my stone hard bud. His hands went beneath the back of my shirt, traveling up until they reached the clasp of my bra.

Tugging it open he brought his hand towards the front, cupping my breasts snug into each of his palms.

I arched against him, guttural sounds exiting my throat but I was beyond care.

Christian kneaded my swelled flesh with his palms and knuckles. I finally succeeded in freeing his impossibly hard cock and fisting it in my hands.

"Fuck... God damn Ana!"

His needy voice had me leaking down my thighs. One of his hands left my breast to drive his finger inside me.

My hips flew off the car's surface, taking his finger along me as I cried out.

His cock twitched in my hands.

As soon as my ass was back on the hood, hot from the engine, Christian added another finger with his thumb rubbing fast circles at my clit.

"Oh... _Christian_." I shrieked in despair. The urge to break through was consuming over me. My fist jerked his length as he started pumping his fingers in and out of me.

We moved in sync, our bodies knew exactly how and what to do with each other.

Like a perfectly choreographed dance, my free hand cupped and massaged his balls while he twisted and pinched at my nipples.

"Ana, you're killing me, babe."

We both were. Murdering each other with the weight of our passion.

I was obsessed with his touch, his kisses, his taste. And he was with mine.

Christian left my breast, his other hand still fingering my rapidly as he reached in his back pocket to come up with a foiled square sheet.

I shook my head. I wanted to feel him. All of him.

"I'm on the pill."

"Ana..."

"Please, C. I need to feel you inside me."

He was just as much tempted as I was. When it came to me, he had zero self-control.

How had he managed to send me away, even for a while was beyond my understanding.

With dilating pupils and harsh exhales, he threw the condom away, rolling my shirt up till my breasts were bare.

He leaned down to kiss me while thrusting himself in my hands. My own hips bucking under his touch.

The luscious addiction of his tongue was like a sedative to my mouth. It calmed under his lapping, all the while demanding more of his licks.

Christian increased the pace of his fingers, twisting my nipples harder in turns.

"Come babe. Come for me, my cinder."

His nickname for me ignited my insides and left me to combust under him.

The first wave of orgasm was followed by his mouth engulfing mine. Swallowing down my kisses as wave after wave shook me to my core.

I hadn't even finished coming when suddenly he grabbed my hands into his and trapping them above me. My knuckles touching the windshield, while he thrust himself inside me.

"Mmmhhhh" was all he was capable of saying as we felt each other, him inside me and I clamped around him.

He felt so incredible.

Christian began to move and _boy, did he move_.

A second orgasm hit me right after the first one had barely ended.

Throwing my head back, I screamed my lungs out. Not giving a damn in the world if anyone or everyone heard us.

Christian stilled, his eyes locked onto my face, watching me with abandonment as I came around his hard shaft.

When I finally stilled he removed himself from within me and shed his t-shirt. His jeans hanging low from his hips while his glorious hardness out on display.

Christian looked sinful and scorching.

"Climb up the roof."

Oh, fuck. Tremors ran through my thighs as I turned over.

Planting my knees on the windshield and my hands on the roof, I began to push my weight up only to be stopped by a sharp sting across the cheek of my ass.

Oww!

He spanked me!

I was about to turn my shocked face in his direction when another slap vibrated through me.

"Ahh!" My moan surprised me but Christian seemed to know my body better than me.

He slapped me harder. Then rubbing the burn away with his soothing fingers and like molten lava, I melted under his touch.

"Climb up Ana." He ordered with a slightly soft and final slap at my ass.

Without any delay, I was up on the top of the car with my back against the roof and my legs spread for him to see.

Like a wild tiger just released from his cage, he roared and leaped at me, landing right on top of me.

Oh. My. Fucking. Holy. God.

He was a beast!

Hot heated liquid spurted from my core, spreading across the roof as I saw the animal coming out of the restraints.

I thought the naked Christian eyeing me with lust was the most beautiful sight for my eyes.

I was so wrong.

This wild, uncontrollable beast of him hungry to fuck me was the vision I'd live my rest of the life for.

The clouds in his eyes, grays swirling with bright blue were my sanctuary.

Christian flipped me around hastily. I landed on my knees and elbows on the roof and without a breath to waste, he was back inside me.

Fucking me like he owed me.

Damn right he did.

His hands palmed my breasts, played with my clit and wrapped around my hair to raise my head back and kiss me, all the while he continued to fuck me. Thoroughly.

It wasn't long when I came for the third and the hardest time till now.

Christian followed, shooting his load into my pussy, his tongue in my mouth, his soul into me.

In that moment, we were one.

Nothing could separate us ever.

It was only the top of his car, but I felt like I was at the top of the world.

* * *

 **Pfff! That was one helluva' chapter to write. Don't you guys agree? I have never written such a hot chapter. Christian and Ana's intensity really scares me at times.**

 **Oh, btw, I would like to share a good news with you guys : I got an acceptance letter 4 days back from Michigan State University! Wohooo! Oh and that too with a scholarship, yayay! Though I'm waiting for more acceptances, I'm quite happy about this one. But I have never been to Michigan XD**

 **So any Michigan residents out there? Someone who has experience of how MSU is? Please let me know :D**

 **Meanwhile, YOU GUYS DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kaishi Springs, xoxo**


	12. Christian 12

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope you had a good Christmas too, though mine was real boring, TBH.**

 **Anyway, a lot of you liked and even loved the previous chapter and the sex scene in it. (told you so!) I'm literally shocked to see the rise of reviews again. Guess, these vacations are going really good for me.**

 **I would like to welcome** ***** ownlingo ***, my new reader who left reviews on each and every chapter of The Cinder as we went by. (I love readers like you. LOL!)**

 **Next, I got an awesome song suggestion by GoldenBrownEyes. I'll just post the last few lines from the review -** My choice of song for the heat this chapter had and the angst between Christi-Ana from past few chapters, I couldn't help but recommend "I don't wanna like forever". If you're a true fifty shades fan, I wouldn't need to mention anything more than the song name itself. You'll know the artists and album.

 **Ofcooooouuuurrrsssee, I know the song. What type of Fifty Shades fan wouldn't? Have you guys heard this wonderful song in amazing voices of Zayn Malik and Taylor Swift from Fifty Shades Darker soundtrack? If you haven't... READ MY STORY LATER FIRST GO ANDBLODDY LISTEN TO THE SONG!**

 **Enjoy reading, xoxo**

 **Chapter Dedication:** keeeeeez

* * *

 **Part - II**

 **THE SEARCH**

 _"_ _This world owes us nothing. Existence is not indebted to us. Humanity lives under this misconception that we deserve life's blessings, that we deserve happiness. But in truth, life owes us nothing"_

 _―_ _Kelseyleigh Reber, If I Resist_

* * *

 **12.**

 **Christian**

It was late in the evening by the time we had reached Marie Grolich Park.

Anastasia had borrowed my phone to communicate with Mia the moment we sat back in the car.

Apparently, Mia and Emily had reunited in the park and were waiting for to meet us.

Since it was near the mental health center they had broken through, I told them to stay put in Mia's car until we meet them.

The plan was to lead them to Chicago and book few rooms for a motel night where Brandon and Jose would be joining us within four more hours.

From there we could decide what had to be done.

I really wanted Ana to stay away from this but if that wasn't happening then I was going to do the next best thing- stay beside her and keep her safe.

The smile that had been plastered on her face from the past ten minutes was affecting me in indescribable ways.

It had been a while since I saw a smile like that on her beautiful face. Last time was on our trip to New Orleans when we were both high from our after-sex-marathon glow.

If that was what it took to put a look like that on her face, with her infectious grin and shimmery gray eyes, I had no complaints regarding the methods.

We passed through the hospital, crossing the DO NOT PICK UP HITCHHIKERS sign when a laugh bubbled up from Anastasia.

"What?" I asked her curiously.

She pointed a finger at the sign board then at herself, trying to stifle a giggle.

"You do realize you picked up a hitchhiker, don't you?"

I flashed my best panty-dropping smile with a heated look in my eyes as I whispered seductively to her.

"Oh, I think I did more than just pick her up."

Anastasia flushed visibly under my gaze making it harder for me breathe.

That lovely pink blush caressed her cheeks, traveling to her forehead and spreading across her neck.

My mouth watered to taste that pinkish flush as it crawled deeper under her skin.

Jerking my eyes back to the road, I fought to keep them there.

"Why had Jose and Brandon stayed behind?"

I was trying to avoid the news led to that question but it seemed impossible.

Twisting and turning, Anastasia would ask something that would come to a dead-end answer of telling her about Troy.

For some miraculous reason, she was happy right now. I didn't want to ruin that.

Though I knew we had to discuss much more than Troy's suicide, didn't mean I wouldn't try to prolong it.

What would happen when I told her everything? Would she me as I saw myself? A coward? Would she feel disgusted by me? Would she hate me?

I couldn't bear it.

Just imagining her hateful gaze with my face reflecting off her eyes had my insides shriveled up.  
There was no winning here. If I didn't tell her, didn't let her in, she'd grow tire of my shit and leave me. She'd already warn me off.

And if I did tell her, there were ninety-nine point nine nine nine percent chances she'd still leave me.

"Christian?"

I realized I still haven't answered her question.

"Yeah, um, they're packing stuff. For the night."

She narrowed her eyes at me with a knowing look. "And you I am a terrible liar. You should look at yourself."

I bit my tongue. Not bothering to reply her.

But this was Anastasia we were talking about. She saw right through me and she never gave up.

Her hand entangled in mine, I reflexively squeezed it tighter. My fears were too raw to be spoken out loud so instead I tried communicating with her this way.

 _I'm sorry._

 _I don't want to let you go._

 _I'm crazy about you._

 _Please don't leave me. Ever._

Electric waves zapped through me, humming where our bare skin touched.

A connection so strong and vital roared to life. It was almost palpable.

What was stranger was how I felt her fingers conversing with mine. Replying to me as if she'd sensed me fears.

 _I'm crazy about you too._

 _I'm here, not going anywhere._

 _I won't leave you. Ever._

Must be my own imagination. I was becoming desperate to gain some kind of reassurance with her that now I was being so delusional?

But it had felt so real. The intensity of the connection- if there was any vivid connection between us- had been too strong to be ignored.

I think she felt it too.

The sudden low sounds of her breathing gradually changing, the flush spreading deeper into her were the signs that confirmed it.

It made her bolder in her approach. More confident, more perceptive.

"C, no more hiding. You promised."

I closed my eyes, preparing to address one of the big elephants.

"They stayed back, Jose and Brandon, to take care... to take care of the body."

Her fingers stiffened under mine, her posture going from relaxed to rigid in a blink. "What body? Whose body?"

"Troy's." His name felt heavy at the back of my throat.

"You killed him?" There was no accusation in her tone. No contempt, no disgust. No judgment.

Either she thought I wasn't capable of killing, where she'd be horribly wrong, or she didn't care if I did really kill him.

However, there was fear present in her voice.

But I knew what kind it was. It wasn't fear of me. It was fear for me.

Tightness erupted from somewhere in my chest, threatening to make my body soar.

Why was I feeling happy thinking she was scared for me when according to her I'd killed someone?

That was just so sick.

"I didn't. Though I wanted to. But he killed himself."

"But why would he do that?"

"We… uh, we tortured some very valuable information from him. He must have felt threatened and hopeless against the Brooke."

 _Please don't ask me about the torture._

As if she had sensed my pleading, her eyes narrowed at me.

Ana sighed dejectedly. "What information?"

A released my own sigh of relief. Smart girl. "He told us how to destroy the Brooke. Apparently, that dimension shit came to be true."

"I never believed otherwise. So he told you how to end the Brooke and then killed himself?"

"I thought about it. The whole way driving here when I wasn't thinking about spanking you." At my crooked smile, she shook her head mockingly.

I continued. "The only reason he could've killed himself was that now we had the knowledge for and he was the responsible one to give us, he might've feared The Brooke will come after him."

Ana nodded. "It makes sense. He was scared being sent to Pinnacle Race by them for already failing. This might have been the last knot. So you believe him? Whatever he told you?"

"If he had lied, I'm pretty sure he would've ditched us somehow and gone into hiding. Safe from us. Safe from them."

"But I didn't get one thing. Two actually. How could no one remember them after they vanished? Like, Jack? And why did only you have a backup and not me or Emily?"

I shared with her what Troy had told me in those two hours of torture.

"He said that whenever someone travels unnatural from the three-dimension world we live in another dimensional world, it manipulates the time. So no one would remember they ever existed."

"But when we went there, our families did remember us. I talked to my aunt."

I shook my head. "We didn't go there by any unnatural means. We were driven into that town. But it did affect our existence, we went missing. That time machine brought me back home, changed the time structure to bring us back in time. But my family still thinks Christopher is missing."

"But what about the phone call?"

"I think that was faked. Christopher and I didn't get one. We were told phone wires had some problem. So I couldn't know for sure."

"And the backup attackers?"

"You had one. It was Troy. That was why attacking me was his last chance. He had already fucked up by not hurting you when Jack failed. Emily probably had one too, but the first one got successful I guess."

"Yes. His name was Gary. He was in her high school."

She told me all about Emily while I filled her up with the gemstones and everything Troy had told us.

When we reached the park, Mia's Saab was waiting for us at the parking.

Anastasia got out of the car and quickly ran to the passenger side. The door opened and a pretty girl with dark hair and brown skin emerged, jumping into Ana's arms.

Mia got out and strode in my direction. "You're welcome." She smiled extra sweetly.

"Yeah, fine. Thank you." I said unenthusiastically.

"Aww. Aren't you warm? Anyway, what's with the delay? Where did you bang her?"

I cleared my throat. "What are you talking about?"

"She ain't wearing a bra. As far as I know Ana, she never steps out of the bed without wearing a bra. Also, when we came here she was wearing one."

My brows furrowed. "Do you make it a habit of looking at your friends' tits?"

"Oh come on. Even a partially blind man would notice her braless tits with the tight top she is wearing."

That was true. Her top _was_ really tight. Giving me a lovely preview. But she wasn't with me in the car anymore. That meant anyone could see what Mia saw.

And I sure as hell didn't like that.

"Whoa! Slow your thoughts macho man. It's dark. No one would really notice. Plus, she's got her bag in my car. She could wear as many bras as you like and do a fashion show for you."

Hmmm. I liked that thought.

Our conversation broke when another vehicle came to a halt beside us.

Jose's van.

What were they doing here? I had informed them about our plans of picking the girls up from the park but we were to meet in Chicago.

Anastasia had wanted to surprise Emily and Brandon. None of them knew the other one has been founded.

The doors opened and both of them came out.

"How are you here?"

"We started out earlier. Just two hours after you left." Jose replied.

"What about...?"

"Took care of it." Brandon gave me a reassuring hard look.

It was wrong to hide a body without informing the authorities but the last thing we wanted was the cops behind our asses chasing us.

Especially in a crucial time like now, when all the mysteries were being unveiled.

"Brandon?" Emily's timid voice called out from behind Anastasia. Shock and longing ringing through it.

Brandon turned around in her direction at the same time Anastasia stepped aside, not wanting to block their view.

The moment they saw each other, it was like the world had stopped.

None of us dared to breathe, not wanting to interrupt their moment.

Emily's gaze filled with yearning and relief. A painful smile gracing her face while Brandon became all pale and white.

His breath came faster as he clenched his fist, tremors shaking whole of his body. Sweat gathered around his face, he seems unable to speak or pinch out a sound.

Holy shit! He was remembering.

I went to him and grabbed both his shoulders. "It's okay, man. Easy. Just take deep breaths."

He didn't appear to be listening, lost in his own world. Into the dystopia, he had survived from.

Reviling those memories was a bitch. I had witnessed it with Anastasia. She had almost crumpled into my arms, screaming as each on tormented her.

"C, make him sit down." Anastasia's urgent voice bellowed. I pushed him until he was settled at the nearest bench.

Emily came hovering over him, all panicked. "What's wrong with him?"

Anastasia answered her. "He's remembering Em."

"Remembering what?"

"His time in the Brooke. Like you did. He saw you and it triggered his memories. You're his trigger."

I let Anastasia explain her everything as she kept asking her queries, turning my full attention on Brandon.

His eyes were fixed on one spot, unfocused and unseeing. Shivers ripped through his body, wrenching a series of groan from him.

It was painful to watch. I wondered if I had been like this when my memories had been triggered.

Watching him struggling to hold onto the reality, watching Emily burst into tears with desperation to help him set me at a painful edge.

I recounted seeing a similar scene, with me on a chair and Anastasia on her knees. Grabbing both my hands, looking at me with her tearful eyes.

My eyes instinctively swayed in her way. She was looking not at Brandon, but at the sobbing Emily begging him to look at her, listen to her voice.

Her heartache echoed through Anastasia's eyes. A single teardrop fell from her eyes, landing on her cheek like a bead of pearl.

In a flash I was next to her, letting Emily comfort Brandon in any way she could. I needed to be with my cinder, provide her my solace.

Anastasia's arms came around me just as eagerly as I embraced her. My mouth seeking hers in the dark.

When her soft warm lips finally found me, I entered with my tongue inside her.

Giving her the strength with my kiss to fight this nightmare just as she gave me her spirit.

My thumb gently captured the fallen pearl from her eyes as I brought her closer, both my hands caging her face to mine.

I kissed her softly, gently, soothingly. Wanting to erase all her pain, doubts, and fears with just that single touch.

"We're going to be okay." She said when we finally came up for the air. My forehead rested on hers. Blue eyes met steely gray. "Promise me, C."

"I do. I promise we're going to be okay." That was one promise I'd sacrifice my life for if it came to that.

"Help meeeee!" A loud female voice screamed from somewhere deep in the dark park.

It had been almost an hour since Brandon's memories were triggered.

We all were alternating between comforting him and giving him some free space when Anastasia had suggested for Emily and Brandon to take a walk in the park.

They had been gone for hardly five minutes when the scream erupted.

I was instantly on my feet, running for them. The voice hadn't been familiar but it made me suddenly want to search for them.

I felt other running behind me when another shriek reached up. This one belonged to Emily. "Brandon lookout!"

"Emily!" Ana screamed running behind me.

From what I knew she could outrun me any second now but she was holding back.

She wasn't sprinting at her full speed like a professional runner. I'd never seen her running like that since we met in Georgia either.

It was because of the Brooke. She was scared of running. I was sure even jogging at the speed she was, was difficult for her.

Hell, I couldn't bear going near any water bodies. Even the pools. "Anastasia. Stay back, I'll check." I told her as we ran.

"Go to hell, Christian."

I knew she hadn't really meant it. She was just worried for our friends, so I let it go past us.

Shaking my head I increased my speed, yelling for Brandon and Emily.

"Here!" Brandon's shout came from the east.

He was stooping down at the ground, with a faint Emily lying on his lap.

"Oh, my god! What's wrong with her?" Anastasia bent next to her, checking for injuries.

Brandon gritted his teeth. "She's fine. Just in shock." His sight never leaving Emily's.

"What happened here?" Jose questioned.

"A woman cried out for help. We ran to help her. She was faking an injury, she was a bloody implant."

 _Fuck!_

Why hadn't I thought of it? Brandon had recovered his memories, meaning there would be an attack on him.

"What happened to her? The implant?"

"She disappeared. Emily passed out."

"We should get out of here fast. There will be back-up lurking around for sure."

Anastasia looked at me with worry and fear shining in her eyes. But there was also determination.

"Christian is right," She said. "We should get out of here. And stick close to each other. Especially Brandon."

In a fluid motion, he picked up Emily and carried her across the park with all of us walking around him.

Mia, who was on the other side of Bandon with Jose at her foot step dropped her phone.

"Ah shoot!" She muttered as she bent to pick it up.

We walked slower, waiting for her to catch up when all of sudden she let out her lungs screaming "BEHIND YOUUU!"

Anastasia was the fastest to react, she twisted and kicked at the shins on the intruder who had come out of nowhere with a rod in his hands.

She jumped at him and tackled as they hit the floor, both of them fighting for control of the red.

I slammed my kick into his armpit, making his effectively release his hold on the weapon as he cried out.

He rolled violently, making Anastasia lose her balance and hit the ground. I proceeded with another kick but his hand grabbed around my ankle, tripping me to eat grass.

I spun to see him going behind his back and producing a shiny sharp glint of steel.

Fucking hell! The faggot was carrying a knife. And he rushed to where Ana was standing.

All thoughts cleared from my mind except for one: to protect her.

Pushing myself from the ground I flew in their direction, my hands circling around her waist as I planted myself between Ana and the fuckface.

A sharp protruding agony ripped through my back, feeling like it was on fire.

"Christian." Ana gasped out.

 _Oh, fuck in the fucking hell_.

My lungs tried to expand but seemed to get stuck.

I lifted myself off her, tried to stand, but my brain didn't seem to be connected to my legs.

I went down, on one hand, feeling the warm wetness traveling down my stomach. My arm gave out and I landed on my side.

Anastasia was suddenly above me. "Oh my God, C! You're hurt. You're bleeding." Her petrified eyes went to the cut where I was bleeding from.

The man came behind her once again, raising his arm with the knife shining against the lamp post in the dark.

My arms wrapped around Ana, pulling her closer, ready to roll around and shield her with my body again.

Before I could blink, he slumped down on the land. His grip loosening on the knife.

As he crumpled down, behind him stood Mia with her shaking hands still Ana in the air, holding the rod he was supposed to attack Brandon with.

Her face white like ash, hey eyes fixed on the injured man.

Jose came around quickly, limping his way around Mia. He gently pulled her away, prying the rod slowly out of her hand before she harmed herself.

"Holy Jesus Christ, I hit someone." She murmured repeatedly, on the verge of a freakout.

The man moaned, before moving his lump hand and disappear into thin air.

Maybe we shouldn't have let him go, but I felt truly relieved as he left.

Now he would have to answer to the Brooke along with his female partner. I wish they'd throw both of them into Pinnacle Race and let them burn in the fire of hell.

"Holy shit. He vanished. He became invisible!" Mia started to freak out while Jose tried to calm her down.

Moving my eyes away from his, I glanced at Brandon with Emily still limp in his arms. He stared at us open mouthed.

Everything had happened so quickly, I bet all he was capable was of holding onto his girl.

"C, are you okay?" Ana diverted my attention back to her. Her eyes wide with fear.

I cupped my hands around her face. "Hey, it's fine. It's over. You're safe."

"Christian, you're bleeding." She flinched as she said it.

Next thing I knew, she had my shirt pulled up and rolling me on my uninjured side. Her eyes scanned my wound and she cringed.

"It's bad, huh?"

She shook her head. Her hands came bloody from my injury. "The bleeding has slowed down. We just need to get you to ER quickly."

She dug her fingers in my front pocket and brought out my keys. Quickly she went to Mia and hugged her, whispering comforting words to her.

Jose limped along with Brandon towards his van.

"You doing okay, Howard?"

He nodded with a twitch in his jaw. His eyes blazing with anger and pain. "Motherfucker kicked me in the balls."

Anastasia came behind me trying to suppress her laughter. Jose shot her a look.

"Sorry. I know it's not funny."

Jose rolled his eyes. "But you're still gonna laugh at my pain, right?"

Anastasia giggled. Followed by Mia. My lips twitched as well.

Mia followed Jose and Brandon, leaving Anastasia and me.

"Okay, so Jose and Mia are taking your Jetta. Brandon and Emily are taking the van. They are going to meet us directly in Chicago and I'm taking you to ER first in the Saab."

"Why you had to exchange the cars?"

She flushed. "Uh, I thought while you'll be in the ER, I could get my...wear some of my missing clothes."

Oh right! Her missing bra.

I smirked at her.

* * *

 **P.S - Another good news... I got my second university acceptance! This time it's from ASU (Arizona State University) any Arizona residents out there? Could you tell me about it a bit?**

 **Don't forget to review. Don't forget to give me good songs for the chapter/scene/story.**

 **HAVE A WONDERFUL NEW YEAR ALL OF YOU!**

 **HAPPY 2017. HOPE IT BRINGS LOADS OF CHARM AND PROSPER INTO YOUR LIVES!**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kaishi Spings xoxo**


	13. Anastasia 13

**Guys, I am so terribly sorry for not uploading in so long. The whole month had been so hectic for me with farewell, graduation, and prom (btw I won the Prom Queen, yaayy!). And then early this month I had been horribly sick. I intended to post this chapter out on Valentine's Day but I didn't finish it until late that night. I'm very very very sorry.**

 **Of course, as an apology, I'm posting two chapters continuously and then another this week. It's just that I haven't written a new chapter in a while and I'm running out of chapters to post. But pleaasse remember my promise, I WILL complete this story. Not only this story but this whole trilogy. And you'll surely love the twists and turns I've planned out further in The Brooke Trilogy.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **13.**

 **Anastasia**

An hour later, we were in Chicago.

With me driving the awesome Saab 9-3 and Christian sleeping in the passenger seat with his head against the window.

He snored. So cute.

I had never heard him snoring. He must be exhausted.

He had spent last twenty-four hours between driving from Louisiana to Georgia and from there to Illinois in addition to interrogating Troy.

Now he lay across his seat, his eye closed and even breathing, looking so peaceful and beautiful.

My fingers tingled to run them through his soft inviting hair but I resisting the urge. Not wanting to wake him, I kept my hands fisted around the staring wheel.

I parked in the motel's parking lot where the others were waiting for us.

Jose met me at the entry. I had called him from Christian's phone to let him know we had arrived. My phone was still with Em. I reminded myself to take it back from her when I'd see her.

"How's Emily?" I asked as he approached the car.

"She's awake. Brandon is with her. She was asking for you."

"And Mia?" I thought of her meltdown after she had attacked the implant.

"She is actually kickin' it. Bragging about how she defeated an evil bastard from the Brooke." He let out a small grin as he picked up my bag.

I should thank Mia mentally for having the insight to pack my bag. Even if it had been just to show C.

"It's fine. I can pick it myself." I insisted.

"You should probably wake him up." Jose pointed at the passenger's side.

"I don't want to. He barely slept for an hour. When was the last time he went to sleep?"

Jose seemed to think hard for a minute.

"He hasn't slept since you left New Orleans with Mia. Before that he rarely dozed off, being the attentive nurse while you were out cold in Brad's place."

I winced, feeling guilty. No doubt Christian said I was a pain in the ass.

Jose's gaze softened in understanding. "I'll be setting this in your room. You wanna bunk up with Mia or him?"

Ughhh. Meaning : was I currently having sex with him or not?

I think Christian would have a fit if I moved in Mia's room. The events of previous evening bounced in the front of my mind, making my mouth dry and my face heated.

Jose must have seen it too because he gave an awkward smile, seeming to be at loss of words. "Uh, I guess I'll be bunking up with Mia. Unless Em and Brandon are not staying together," he said with a light shrug.

Somehow I doubted that. But then who knew, sharing a room might be a step too fast. I nodded at him,"Well then, see you later."

He took my bag and gave me a spare key to my- to _our_ room.

 _Christian and I get to be roomies again. Yippee._

As Jose went inside, I walked to the passenger side and opened the door quietly.

Christian's head was slumped down in my direction. His lips were turned into a pout and his nostrils flaring with his snores.

How could I find this so mesmerizing?

I bent down and kissed him awake.

Christian jerked, his eyes opening abruptly while he straightened up.

"What? Where? What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just kissed my Prince Charming awake." I winked at him.

He groaned, rubbing his eyes. "I'd have rolled my eyes at that if I wasn't feeling so groggy."

Well, I could help with that.

Stooping down once more, I climbed upon him before he could blink and smashed my mouth with his.

Our tongues collided and he took control of our hot, steaming and scorching kiss.

"Now you're awake properly." I said when he finally let me up to breathe.

"Wow. I could use that trick for every morning."

I liked the sound of that.

Christian stood up, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Though I'm not the only one awake."

Almost involuntarily, my eyes dropped low at his body, noticing the stiffness in his pants.  
 _Oh. My._

"Well I'd love to bag you but you need your beauty sleep."

"Bag me? Hah!"

Our quarrels continued as we reached our room where Christian literally collapsed on the bed.

After removing his shoes and socks, and pulling covers over him I walked to the room parallel to ours.

Brandon, Jose and Mia were sitting there.

Mia looked a little pale. But her eyes lit up when she saw me approaching. "Finally, I was beginning to think you ditched us."

"Never babe." I came around her and hugged her from behind, pecking at her head. "I'm proud of you, you that right?"

She snorted. "For what exactly? Knocking a guy out?"

"For being brave to fight him and protect your friends."

Her gaze dropped low. "I didn't want to do it. I wasn't thinking, it just happened."

"You did what your instincts told you to do. You saved me and Christian. Thank you."

"Yeah, it's- it's fine. Don't worry about that." Lifting her face she gave me an attempted smile. "So how's the hotshot doing? Taking the bullet for you?"

"He didn't take the bullet for me. And he is fine. Just got a few stitches."

Emily emerged from the bathroom, making a beeline for me.

Her arms came fiercely around me as she squeezed the life out of me. Her trembling shoulders hinted her silent sobs.

"Hey, shhh. It's okay, Em. You're safe with us. No one's gonna hurt you." The room felt silent as Emily cried and I tried to soothe her.

Brandon looked at us achingly, like he wanted the one to be in my place. When he saw me watching him, he clenched his fists and looked away.

"So are you guys all settled? Any troubles coming here?" I asked once Emily calmed down.

We sat huddled up on the bed in a circle facing each other.

"Nope. No trouble at all. We were just deciding for the sleeping arrangements before you came."

"So what have you guys decided?"

"I think Emily and I would be sharing the bed and Jose will stay with Brandy." Mia answered.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Emily and Brandon gazing intensely at each other. They both looked like they wanted to protest against this arrangement. After a moment they both simultaneously looked away, chickening out.

 _Awkward_.

"I think Brand and Em should bunk together." I suggested, looking at the subjects of my advice. "Anyway, you are hardly gonna sleep, considering you both have been through a lot today. So why not utilize that time to clear the air between you?"

One more staring contest and intense looks competition later, Emily replied timidly. "Yes, I guess that's a smart idea."

Brandon turned to me. He looked at me like he wanted to kiss me, but controlled his emotions.

Turning back to Em he nodded. "I- uh, I'll just go and call the housing for extra bedding." With that he left the room, most probably entering his own that was next to this one.

"Well, I'll go and... help him calling the room service." I barely contained my smile as she rushed out to catch up with Brandon.

Mia raised her brow. "Ahan. So Ana, you going to help hot-shot calling the room service too?"

I snickered. "He is sleeping."

"Pity. You are going to have to go and rest as well. I'm exhausted and thus, dozing off."

She looked at Jose. "You're sleeping on the couch, mister. Just to make it clear."

Jose stood up. "Look around you woman, there is no couch here. You ain't in a five-star hotel."

"Then sleep on the floor."

"You wish, Richie Rich."

"Don't call me that and I'm not sharing my bed with you."

"Firstly, this ain't your bed. This is the motel's property. And secondly, I'm not interested in bunking with you either." Jose teased.

Mia threw an exaggerated aghast look, pretending to be outrageous.

Good to know they were getting along well.

Jose grinned at her and picked the room's telephone, ordering an extra bedding as well.

"I'll see you guys in the evening. Got lots of stuff to discuss." I announced while walking out.

"Alright. Good night, babe."

"See you in the eve, Ana."

Jose and Mia called out behind me.

Entering my room, I carefully shut the door. Not wanting to wake C up.

Climbing in the bed, I lied on my side, facing him.

My gaze roamed around his perfect face, memorizing each feature, focusing a little longer at his pouted lips.

I counted his eyelashes until my own eyes felt heavy and I drifted to sleep.

Two days later we were standing outside of the airport at Fair Banks, waiting for our rental car to arrive.

I walked out with my traveler bag, accompanied by a nervous Jose, meek Emily, determined Brandon, excited Mia and an extremely pissed off Christian.

The evening we had arrived in Chicago, all of us gathered into Mia and Jose's room.

Discussions turned into arguments and heated debate following by screamings and cursings as we all sat in a circle around the bed and the extra mattress.

The boys wanted to go by themselves and send us, the girls, away.

Our reply was for them to shove up their chivalry right in their asses.

Jose hadn't protested much, just made us realize the dangers again and again.

Maybe he knew that I could- and had- survive out there better than him, that was why he kept his lips sealed.

Brandon had begged Emily to stay, but he was also in conflict about leaving her alone here.

Emily didn't want to leave me or Brand, she was very stubborn to go with us. She said she needed a closure and I understood that all too well.

When she didn't give in, Brandon had turned to beg me to stay here so that I can protect Emily as well as myself.

And that's where things started to go down spiral. The moment I had refused, the monstrous volcano had exploded. Grey swirls almost overcoming the blue in the frustration as Christian had said one simple word. _No_.

Somehow it was significant enough for others to fall silent. Though, I was just getting started on.

The discussion- or rather the fight had concluded with him banging the door as he walked away to our room. My reaction was to follow him and start packing my things immediately.

"What the fuck you think you're doing?" He had bellowed at me.

I only bothered to look up after zipping up my bag and hanging it over my shoulder. "If you think you can walk away from me every time we come to a disagreement, then I can walk forever out of your life."

Nobody said I wasn't as angry as him. Nobody said that I couldn't overreact either.

Because at that moment, I had been fucking livid and my overreaction knew no boundaries. As I was making my way out of the door, a tight grip held my bag to stop me.

"Quit it, Ana. You're not going back there."

"And who do you think you're to make that decision for me? We have already been here, C. I'm not rehashing this. You do whatever the fuck you want and I'll go there by myself."

"Ana... please. It's dangerous for you. You'll get hurt."

"No more hurt than every time you walk out on me."

He took a step back, looking at me as if I've slapped him, or worse. But I didn't regret my words. I had spoken the truth. He needed to hear how much his actions hurt me.

The night had ended up with him making me stay in the most enchanting way. With his fingers, tongue and cock inside me repeatedly.

Next morning, in the clear light he had reluctantly agreed.

Mia and Emily had shopped for their temporary wardrobe while the four of us have gathered as many handy weapons as possible.

Now as we all stood here in Alaska, in somewhat familiar scenery, I couldn't help but get that sense of Déjà Vu. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. But I wanted to overcome that fear.

I wanted to help others who have been captured like us. I wanted to destroy the Brooke, put this all away for once and for all.

Christian stood beside me, all stiff and angry while he looked around vigilantly. I understood his paranoia.

Marks could be here.

Or any other staff of BMHS to pick up another poor soul.

If they recognized us, it will be over.

But luckily, nothing happened as the seven-seater SUV arrived. The driver stepped out, asking for Ms. Adams.

While Mia signed on the paperwork for the rental car she had paid for, Brand loaded our luggage in the car and rest of us climbed inside.

I tried to give my share for the car and the flight ticket to Mia. We all did, but she refused.

"It's my treat. After all, I was the one who messed up things at first place by sending Ana in my place, disrupting all your lives at BMHS."

"If Ana hadn't been there, we would have been still missing here and kept as slaves in The Brooke." Jose said. "No offense to you."

"None taken. Maybe you're right. Still, it's my treat."

That seemed to be the end of the discussion.

"So are we going straight to the Brooke?" Emily asked, leaning forward.

"No point in staying here longer than necessary." Christian replied from behind the wheel.

"I agree. But is it safe to drive there at night?"

I cracked at that. "No difference. It's not like we're entering a spirit world where days would be safer."

Christian turned his head slightly in the direction of the passenger's side, looking at me. "The true monsters don't fear the daylight. They are just as evil in the day as in the night. Maybe worse."

Truer words than these were never spoken.

We all fell in a comfortable silence after that as Christian continued to drive in a cozy weather.

Even for May, Alaska was pretty cold. Good thing I had bought a few leather jackets and shawls to keep me warm just in case. Christian had been very persistent about his one-step-at-a-time plan.

He just wanted us to grab the gemstones and fly away from the Brooke, then plan out strategically how to rescue Christopher, other students and destroy the Brooke. Right in that order.

I saw no harm in agreeing to the plan. In fact, it was actually a smart one. It would be stupid to think that I was invincible and bring down our enemies in just one go. We did need a strategic plan.

"Do we know where we are headed?" Brandon asked from right behind me.

As I turned behind to answer him, I saw one his hands captured in both of Emily's. Watching them getting closer made my heart go all fluttery. I really hoped they work out soon.

Something good coming out of this mess would be a much-needed inspiration.

"Jose and I remember some of the ways." I replied.

"I do too." Christian added, making me turn to him.

"You do?" I asked, surprised.

"I wasn't sure at first but now, looking around, I am beginning to remember more clearly."

His triggered memories were still too raw. I could imagine how he must be suffering looking at the surroundings. Coming here, without Christopher would have had to make him nostalgic.

"C, you okay, right?"

He gave me strained smile and nodded while his expressions told me otherwise.

As if understanding my apprehension, one of his hands left the steering wheel to wrap around my fingers.

It stayed there for the rest of the way.

Until we reached the Brooke.

We were driving on and on into straight road with not a soul in sight when I noticed something off on the narrow lane we just left.

"Wait. I think we should go that side."

"There's nothing on that road, babe. It's a dead-end."

"So where are we going exactly?"

C shook his head. "I got no idea. Just following the road straight. Can't seem to remember from here on."

I turned to Jose who was sitting in the last row with Mia sleeping in his opposite direction.

"Do you know?"

He had this concentrated look on his face like he was trying to dig hard in his mind.

"Strange thing. I remembered the whole way pretty clearly, but this is a tricky area. I think I must have dozed off somewhere here."

"I had slept too." Emily jumped in. "We were in similar surroundings when my eyes felt heavy and when I woke up, the whole town of the Brooke was there."

"I swear, I was out during the same timeline as well." Brandon added.

Thinking back now, I could remember feeling sleepy in Marks's car as well. But I was sure I hadn't fallen asleep.

My eyes swiped to Christian. "What about you?"

He shrugged absentmindedly. Wheels spinning inside his head were almost audible. "I was asleep too. So was Christopher. This is strange."

Mia chose to jerk awake at that moment.

"What did I miss?" She rubbed her eyes, her voice sounded a little rough from sleep.

"I guess we are kind of lost." Brandon replied to her.

She covered her mouth with a hand as she yawned loudly.

"Seriously? This is turning out to be so anticlimactic. I was thinking we'd be entering a different zone. Like, _poof!_ Crackers and lightening. But instead, we're lost."

 _Like, poof._

 _Like, poof!_

 _Like, poof!_

"Mia you're a genius." I screamed, wanting to get out of the car and hug her.

Instead, my neck diverted in Christian's direction. "Go there. The road you just missed." I said, pointing out in that direction.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

He sighed but began reversing the car. "Explain," he demanded.

"I wasn't sleeping. It was a little blurry but I wasn't asleep or out cold."

"Okay, so?"

"Christian you all were. I wasn't. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Did you guys drink something? Something that Marks provided you as a complimentary or welcoming drink?"

"Yes. Some sort of sherbet it was, I think." Emily spoke. Brandon, Christian and Jose all gave their confirmation as well.

"That's the thing. I didn't drink it. I bet it was some kind of drug to knock us out while he took us easily into another dimension."

"But why?" Jose questioned, looking suspiciously at me.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you drink it? Marks was very persuasive."

I shrugged. "I didn't want to. Not that I refused it. You're right he was persuasive. So I took it from him, drank it but never swallows. Instead, I spit it out on my napkin."

Suddenly, Cody's word from the final level echoed in my mind.

 _You didn't drink when Marks told you to. He found out that stained napkin later, by the way_

"I was looking out the window. I saw us going into another dimension."

Christian narrowed his eyes into consideration before changing the gear and spinning the wheels in the direction I had pointed.

"Mia- uh Anastasia, do we need to prepare for any side effect or anything?" Emily asked.

Her name confusion regarding me was still making progress. But this was the first time she'd called me Mia in front of everyone.

I swayed my eyes in Mia's way to watch her reaction. To see if me borrowing her name would affect her in any way.

But the expression on her face remained neutral and sleepy.

"Nothing to prepare for. Literally, there was nothing at first just the wasteland and in the next blink a whole town erupted out of nowhere, stretching in every direction for acres."

Christian drove slowly and cautiously into nothingness in front of us.

It was just like I had said.

One moment there was nothing, next moment the civilization bloomed around us.

Dread and determination settled in my gut as I realized what this really meant.

We were back here. The Brooke.

* * *

 **Yeeehaawww! So they are finally back in the Brooke! Who's excited? Who's excited?**

 **The next chapter is my Most Favorite chapter of the story I've written so faaar. I hope you guys enjoy its thrill just as much.**

 **Don't forget to review ;)**

 **Belated Happy Valentine's Day**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kaishi Springs xoxo**


	14. Christian 14

**As I said this is my favorite chapter throughout the story and it took three attempts to be written down.**

 **There were actually two different scenarios through which I wrote, one where Ana was caught up in the accident and injured with Christian saving her, or the second one (which is the one you'll be reading below) where Ana rescued others. Both scenes were equally intense, but I settled for this one because it was more thrilling and the characters received less injuries than compared to the first scenario.**

 **But if you guys want, I'll be uploading it at the end of the story in "Deleted scenes chapter." Till then, hope you guys enjoy this one.**

 **Happy Reading XD**

 **14.**

 **Christian**

Nothing could've prepared me for this, as I drove into the nothingness that suddenly turned into everything.

One moment we were in the woods and in another, out of nowhere, the surroundings changed like a magician's illusion.

Damn. Anastasia was right, not that I ever doubted her.

Still, I couldn't fucking believe my eyes. It all seemed too vivid to be the reality. Like entering into a dreamy world.

The weather did not change; we didn't enter into a different time zone. Yet, the infinite changes in the scenery were the proof enough to indicate that we were in the Brooke.

My heart was pounding rapidly against my ribs, threatening to come out. I was scared, I was nervous. I guess we all were.

There was no big _bang_ or _boom_. No thunderous explosion. No lack of air or any other side effect of going from dimension to another, just a blink of an eye and we were in another dimension.

Only, there was no blink of an eye. I couldn't think of lowering my lashes as I had driven into our horrific dystopia.

Was it really that easy? Or was it so simply because we had already been here once?

The dreadful familiar scenery was suddenly right in front of us, around us.

Woods and trees transformed into civilized roads.

It was so un-fucking-believable. Somewhere deep in my mind, I was still hoping that this was all a farce.

An elaborated overextended prank.

Or better yet, a ridiculous out-of-the-blues dream.

The irrational part of me prayed that I'd wake up anytime now, open my eyes and laugh it all off.

And then I'd be fucking relieved that nothing had ever happened.

That I haven't been robbed off my control; no one had invaded me of my choices.

That Christopher was somewhere happy and safe. Not rotting in some bloody enemy dimension.

Most of all, that Anastasia was the happy, snarky and innocent girl I had met last year.

That she was safe from all this. No mind fucks, no heart breaks, no threat to her virginity by rape and no attacks on her.

No BMHS. No BLU. No Pinnacle Race.

I was actually very tempted to pinch or slap myself in hope that I would wake up.

But I didn't do it for two reasons. A) I didn't want Anastasia and others to think that I was finally losing it, and B) if I didn't wake up, if this all was really real, I might finally lose it.

No one dared to so much as breathe while I kept driving us further in our nightmare.

The one we had survive from. The one we were returning to. The one that we would destroy so that no one else would have to go through it.

"This place, it seems to be so... lifeless, _dead_." Mia said in a hushed tone, discomfort oozing through her voice.

I heard Jose's bitter chuckle as he responded to her. "Welcome to The Brooke."

"Nothing welcoming about it," Mia bit back.

"Guys," Anastasia interrupted in a grim tone. "We're not here on some kind of a trip, alright? Don't expect a five-star stay here unless you want to go to BMHS. If you're having any doubts now, I'm sorry but it's too fucking late."

That happened to shut them both up. The sudden change in Anastasia's mood was a bit shocking. She has never been rude. Not downright at least. Even when she spoke bluntly, her voice remained calm and friendly.

Right now it was neither of those things.

But I guess she deserved a break too. I'm pretty sure coming back here, looking at our worst nightmares right in its face would make anyone bitchy.

The Brooke Cave was out there, somewhere in the woods. Or at the least, the woods would be the start of our exploration.

That meant we would be driving to the woods, crossing our way through BMHS.

I wasn't sure if I was ready to see it. None of us were. The haunting memories we all were keeping at the bay could cause a breakdown right here.

Stepping on the clutch, I zoomed the car faster.

"Is there any other way? To go in the woods?" I asked.

"The woods are down the hills. We could take a different route. Down the cliffs." Jose answered.

Ana jumped in. "But we don't know the way to the mountains or the woods. We were taken there in a helicopter."

"It was a short fifteen-minute ride. And we weren't flying that high. I figured it couldn't be that far away from BMHS."

Changing the course of the track I took another route. I wasn't sure if Jose's theory was right but I surely didn't want to come across BMHS.

This way, I thought, we all could avoid a major meltdown risk.

For the next hour, we all were battling our own fears, not bothering to make any conversations.

Diverting from the regular road that would have led to BMHS had proven to be the right choice. I found the way to the hills pretty quickly.

"Do you think they know we're here?" Emily asked in a hushed tone, as if not wanting to disrupt the fearful silence.

"I don't know. If they knew, they would have stopped us somehow I guess." Brandon replied.

Though he was right, the risks of being caught were too high.

We were in the lion's den, taunting him. It would only be a whole before it hunted all its prey down.

Hunted us down. We could only pray to get out fast enough with minimal casualties.

I wasn't stupid to believe it would all go down smoothly. I knew there _will_ be casualties, but I also knew I won't let anything happen to Ana.

Even if that meant fighting the devil himself.

As if sensing my thoughts, Anastasia's hand came to rest on top of my free one on my thigh.

I glanced at her; the smile she gave me was filled with so much hope and determination that for a moment I almost believed that everything will be alright.

That was when things went downhill.

Figuratively as well as literally.

I was too focused of Ana and her dazzling smile. Not looking where we were driving as I should have.

We had been driving in the deserted hills for so long without any hitch, I wasn't as vigilant and alert as I had been since coming here.

Anastasia's eyes flickered to the front, her face immediately drained of blood, becoming pale white.

"C, LOOK OUT!" She cried, staring past the windshield.

It all happened so quickly.

My head whipped back to the front at the panic in her voice.

I saw it coming, knowing it was too late.

A dark monstrous figure whipped past us, stopping right in our tracks as it attempted to climb over a tree.

I knew without a doubt that colliding with him would only mark our end.

Hastily, I stepped repeatedly on the brakes, simultaneously moving the steering to my left.

The wheels spun, losing all control. Squealing against the ground.

Our car swayed at first, then started spinning in wild circles towards the free side.

The free side of the cliff, where there was nothing but empty space that would lead us to our death.

We were going to crash.

"Hang on!" I screamed as I downshifted, granting more power to the suddenly turned angry engine, in an attempt to turn the car's direction because the brakes were failing.

The next moment, I failed too.

Our trajectory turned from swaying to flying. The car flew, but not on the ground anymore.

The front end crunched as the axis buckled, sending us tumbling through the sky.

Everything happened in a slow motion.

Crashing noises...

Sounds of glass shattering...

Anastasia's screams...

Brandon shouting for Emily.

Red covering my vision.

Anastasia's screams...

Head smashing against the solid metal.

Listening to a carnage going over.

Anastasia's scream...

Pain blasting in the back of my head.

Anastasia's scream...

Skidding, smashing, flipping repeatedly.

Anastasia's scream...

Vision going darker. Blackness surrounding me.

Anastasia's screams...

A soft mewl of fear was what brought me back into the world of the living.

My eyes refused to open at first, feeling undauntedly heavy. Pinching them shut I tried again and again until I was able to look around me.

Up was down and down was up. The throbbing pain in my head wasn't helping in making any sense whatsoever.

The gurgling noise of the engine wouldn't stop whining. Like a dying animal's howl, it went on to cry. The shattered glass was spread beneath me like broken pieces of crystals.

Blood stung my eyes, but I refused to tear my gaze kept searching for Anastasia.

Anastasia...

Shit. Anastasia!

Panic lodged into me as I turned my head with an effort to look at her.

A new pain that had nothing to do with my injuries slammed into me.

Anastasia wasn't there.

The door to the passenger side was half gone, the metal ripped away and broken by the hard mountainous rocks.

The seat next to me was empty.

What the...?

My breathing turned frantic.

Where was she?

From the quick analysis, I took in the car's position and the miracle by which I was alive.

A tree's bark.

In middle of the cliff, blossoming out of the rocks was a tree's heavy and thick bark giving our car the resistance from being crushed like a match box and taking us along with it.

But my relief was only short lived because Anastasia wasn't here.

Unable to tear my gaze away, I kept looking at the dangling passenger door.

Petrified to even think what it could mean.

Below the tree bark, that was our temporary savior, was what I had to guess at least two hundred feet.

No one could survive falling from here, and definitely not from the cliff we had just left.

Could Ana have fallen? Down there?

 _Nononono. Please no_.

My lungs demanded to breathe. I gasped and spluttered.

My seatbelt felt too tight and suffocating, cutting through my torso, keeping me pinned upside down.

Droplets of my blood traced their way over my forehead.

Blinking away blood, I tried sucking in a breath, willing the oxygen to knit me back together and revive me.

So that I could look for my Ana.

 _Come on_.

I willed my limbs to move, to find a way and get free from this hanging situation.

The mewling came again, sounding clear to my ears this time.

A name.

A name being called out with despair and pleading and hope and pain.

"Brandon, wake up. Please."

"Emily?" I attempted to clear my throat, my voice sounding hoarse and barely audible.

"Christian?" She cried out.

"You okay?"

"Yes, but Brandon isn't waking up." She sobbed.

Shit. This wasn't good.

"Emily, do you know where Ana is?"

"She isn't here? In the car?" She sounded alarmed and terrified.

Fuck. She didn't know either. "Where are the others?" I questioned.

"Here." Jose's hoarse voice rang through the car. "We're fine. Shaken up. But fine."

"Where's Ana?" I roared. Losing my patience quickly. Not liking the irrational fear growing inside me.

But every time I looked at the destroyed side where she was sitting not too long ago, the fear gave its way to rationality.

"We'll find her Christian. But first, we needed to get out of here. Only then we can help her." Jose was right. The bark, though it looked pretty thick, seemed a bit fragile to bear the weight on an SUV with six people inside it.

Five. Not six.

Ana was missing. And it was on us, on me to get out of here and look for her.

The windshield was shattered, all the glass gone.

The only reason I wasn't tumbling through it and falling face first to my death was the seatbelt cutting through my ribs. And the airbag that was currently suffocating me to death.

"What do we do?" Emily asked.

"Slap Brandon. Try waking him up."

"How would that solve the problem?" Jose asked.

"Well, it's a start."

"I- I don't know. He looks hurt. I can't hit him."

"Look Em, we need to get out soon. Brandon needs to wake up or he won't be able to get out."

That seemed to be inspirational enough for her as the vibrating sound of a slap on bare skin echoed.

"Ugh," Brandon grunted.

"Brandon, wake up." Emily talked to him and I tuned them out. My mind wandering over two major problems. Finding Anastasia and getting out.

 _Crack_.

The sound came from somewhere behind me followed by ever so slight misbalance of the car.

My breath was cut off as the vehicle moved a little before coming to a rest again.

"Jesus, what the hell was that?"

Mia screamed in joy next. Making my breath stop once again with her words.

"Oh my God. Anastasia!"

The relief in her voice sagged through my body. So overwhelming that I wanted to drop to my knees and cry.

"Hold tight okay?" Anastasia's sweet yet fierce voice filled my ears and I swear my heart burst through my chest.

Another loud _crack_.

The car was in an upright vertical position. Dangling on the support of just a bark.

Don't know why but this reminded me of Titanic. The way that half part of the ship stood erect just before sinking down.

We weren't in a much different position from that.

Except that there was no water to cushion our landing, no chances of survival through swimming.

It was death waiting for us down there on the harsh uninviting ground.

A third crack came, followed by another slight movement of the car.

Mia screamed, this time, stopping short just as it settled.

And then she screamed again, in fear this time. "What the hell Ana?"

"Sorry about that."

Huh? What was she doing?

"You want us to push the other way around? So the car lands horizontally on the tree?" Jose asked in a calm tone.

What the hell was happening?

"No. The branch is thinning out here, too much of a risk. It might break off completely."

And then we'd be dead.

But I wasn't as tensed as before.

Anastasia was safe. That was one big thing less to worry about.

I didn't care much about what happened to me. Ana was alive and she was not going to go down with us.

She'd stay safe.

The thought vanished as soon as it had come. As fast as I remembered where we were.

The Brooke.

No one was safe here.

Especially not Ana.

The will to make through this hanging car alive came with a renewed passion and a vicious protectiveness for Ana.

"Everyone okay back there?" She asked Jose and Mia since they were sitting at the back.

"Yeah. Looks like so. Brandon seems a bit banged up, though."

"Christian?" She yelled softly, making my chest swell. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Yes, my cinder. You?"

"I'm fine. I'm going to get you out of here. All of you."

This was Anastasia. Taking care of everyone. Saving everyone through and through.

The crunching of glass was luckily not succeeded by any car movements this time.

She huffed. "Okay guys, listen. I need you to very slowly and carefully make your way out. If the car lands fully upon the bark, it will break off. It's too fragile to hold that much of weight."

"Where are you, babe?" Surely she couldn't be standing there with the way she sounded so uncertain about it.

"On the branch above it. I think it's pretty strong for all of us to stand on it."

"How did you get there?" I asked, baffled.

"I'd explain when we all are safe. Now Mia, don't look down, don't disturb anything, just very slowly climb up and I'll pull you."

Mia let out a shaky breath. "Okay. This does not sound fun at all."

It wasn't. One wrong step and we all will be dead.

"Trust me." Anastasia said to her a calm, peaceful voice.

I was pretty sure the look on her face that accompanied her steady voice was what made Mia sigh and climb up.

 _Yeah. Try ignoring that look. Never works._

Anastasia was deadly. All she had to do was plead and one would be ready to risk his life for her.

Mia was no different. No immune to it.

The grunting followed with micro-motions of our death trap, stopping my heartbeat every time.

After a few minutes, the car violently jerked towards the left.

"Holy Shit!" Brandon cursed.

My guess was that Mia, who was sitting on the right, had successfully left the car. Making its balance sway.

"Brand! Pull Em to left. Balance the weight." I hissed, scared to scream. That the sound waves might upset this fragile stability.

Jose and I were on the left-hand side of the car. So it would make sense if Brand and Em stayed to the right.

"No don't!" Anastasia screamed. "Stay where you are." The panic in her voice was poorly covered.

"What's wrong?" I yelled.

"Nothing."

Yeah, I believed that. Like hell.

Something was wrong. Bad enough that Anastasia was lying in an attempt to keep us calm.

"Jose. Let Em go first. Please."

"Brandon, no. I'm not leaving you here."

"I'm right behind you, darling. Just please, it would make me feel better. For me? Please, Em."

The pleading in his voice was something I understood very well.

I could actually see myself doing that, saying the things what he was saying had it been Ana stuck in here with me.

"Emily, he's right. You need to go so that you can help pulling him up. Ana won't be able to do it by herself." I spoke reasonably.

She was quiet for a moment. "Okay."

With that, she began climbing up. Tumbling over from the middle seat to the back.

Another violent jerk. Fuck!

"Careful Em. Slowly and steadily." Anastasia continued to encourage her as she helped her.

I knew the second she was in the clear with the way Brandon sighed in relief. "Thanks, man I owe you one."

"Yeah, if we get out here alive."

"We will. Your girl is fucking fantastic. She'd make sure we will."

That brought a smile to my lips, a prideful feeling swept through my core. "Yeah. She's my girl after all."

"Think you should make your way here. Would be too risky to do it after the car's empty."

He was right. It will also not go well with the equilibrium when I'd be the last one.

And I couldn't die. No matter what I couldn't die now. I had to save Christopher. Keep Ana safe.

I wouldn't die and leave her here in this fucking nightmare alone.

With a deep breath, I slowly did my seatbelt, gripping the back of my seat so that I didn't fall.

But after that I was stuck. Anything I did would result in me flying out of the windshield.

"Brandon, I need you to grab my hands."

"Sure." He said coming to my side.

The car swerved towards the left again, making Brandon freeze in his place.

"Shit." He cursed.

Yeah. Shit.

He was a little too far to simply bend and grab me. Neither was I a lightweight for that to work.

I needed to think. Fast. Else I was fucked.

"Where's Jose?"

"Currently he's climbing up."

An idea came to my mind. A helluva' risky idea. But if things went fine, it could work.

Wasn't like we were having a bunch of suggestions that would work here. No guidelines for situations like these.

Something was better than nothing right.

So here went 'something'.

"Okay listen to me, go and climb to the back seat before he fully makes it. That will give you time to stabilize. Then stay there right in the center. As soon as I scream push to the right. With all your strength. Got it?"

"Yes. Loud and clear."

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply before opening them and looking down.

 _Damn_. Shouldn't have done that.

The fall was fucking scary.

 _I could do this._

 _Yeah, you can do this Grey._

One by one, at the pace of a turtle's, I brought both my legs under me so that I was in a crouching position.

The sudden veer off of the car alerted me to Brand's landing in the back seat.

Here goes nothing.

"Now Brandon!"

With that I left the death grip on the seat, letting the gravity take over.

The wind flew rapidly against me, blowing at my face as if bitch-slapping me.

Shifting all my face at the head I rolled through the broken windshield, my head touching the hood of the car.

As soon as it did, I brought my hands above my head and placed them on the screen, where the glass used to make a windshield.

The broken pieces cut through my palm but I avoided them. My survival instincts taking over me and flipped myself, hanging through a single hand.

The moment I faced the interior of the car, my free hand locked onto the broken glass screen with my whole body swinging freely.

"Christian! You bloody motherfucking jackass! I'm going to fucking kill you." Ana roared at me.

I couldn't see her face clearly but the trembling in her body could be seen from a mile. She was shaking, badly that too. With anger or fear? Maybe both?

I let out a panty-dropping grin just to ease her. "Love it when you curse, babe."

"You wait till I get you up here. You'll be fucking lucky if I don't kill you myself, you fuckface!"

"Nah, babe. It's you who'd be fucking my face by the end of the night."

"Oh no, no, no. You aren't getting anywhere near me after that stunt you just pulled through. Forget it."

"Twenty buck says the moment I'll be standing next to you, you would jump all over me and kiss the hell out of me."

Ana shut her mouth and stilled, with her face in my direction.

I think she was glowering at me. Cute.

"You okay, dude?" Brand asked.

"Yup. Thanks, buddy. Now just stay in there till I climb over the hood." Then I shouted, "Jose, you and the girls try holding the car, either from the rear bumper or the screen if that's possible."

"Okay. On it." Jose shouted back.

"Brandon, if the car loses its balance just get out. Alright?"

It took him a second to respond but he did. "Yes. Got it."

With that I pulled myself up, bringing my torso over the hood as one hand stayed on the screen while the other reached for the top screen.

There wasn't much to hold there but I prayed that it wouldn't be that far before I got a hold of the carrier.

Thank fuck this car had an additional carrier.

I was going to get one installed in my Jetta as soon as I got back to it.

A loud crunching sound stopped me in motion.

We all paused to hear the crunch that warned me I was close to meeting my maker today.

"Christian." The panic in Ana's voice wasn't hidden this time.

This was what she must have seen earlier. The bark was giving away.

Hurrying, I grabbed the top of the broken windshield with one hand then used to other to reach for the carrier.

My body went along with the motion. My weight taunting the weak equilibrium.

Whooshing of wind passed through me as the car skidded a little downward.

"Brandon go up. Right now."

He had done enough. He didn't need to go down with me if that was what would happen.

He looked like he was about to argue but it was Emily who made his decision. "Brandon, please come here." She begged, stretching out her hand. I knew he wouldn't resist her even for a second.

With that worry being cleared off my conscience I pushed myself to the carrier again. Not caring if the car skidded some more.

Either way, the car was going down. With me or without me. I just had to make sure I didn't cling to it while that happened.

I had to make it to the branch where others stood now.

When my hand successfully found its grip on the steel carrier rods, I brought my other hand up and swung my body upwards.

The momentum seemed to dislodge the car almost completely of the bark.

"Christian!"

Jesus. It was like fate was playing with me.

Whatever distance I covered by climbing up, it would bring me back to the helpless hanging by making the car wobble downwards.

Steadily I climbed the carrier a little more. My legs touching the start of the car's roof now.

I was almost halfway through it. Able to see Ana clearly, who was waiting with her hand stretched out as much as her body would allow her.

Beside her, Brandon and Jose were holding the bumper with reddening faces.

And then things became a big clusterfuck.

Three fuck ups marking my end happened at the same time.

One, the bumper in their hands gave away.

Two, the car lost its balance.

And three, the bark broke off. Completely.

"Let go of the bumper. Brandon grab me. Quick!" Those were the last words by Ana I heard before the car became the prey to the gravity.

Taking me along with it.

If this is how I was going to die then I'd take one last sight of her. I'd close my eyes with her face being the last alive thing I ever saw.

My eyes refused to blink as I stared at her.

"CHRISTIAN JUMP! FOR ME!"

My body obeyed her before my mind did. Leaving the car I jumped in the air hoping I'd somehow meet the safety of the trees and branches.

 _Please let me have some super power I never knew existed in me._

 _Please let me fly to safety. To her._

But I knew it was stupid to think like that.

Even as I jumped upward, hanging momentarily into the air, I already knew the branch was too far out of my reach.

Jumping had done nothing good except for me leaving the partial blanket of the car.

It might have protected me from worse injuries. Or crushed me to confirm my death. Who knew.

Anastasia had asked me to jump, for her. If it was the last thing I was going to do for her then why not.

I closed my eyes, acceptance pouring into me as I froze in mid-air for a millisecond. Followed by going down.

But before the gravity could call back to me I felt something tiny yet feeble grab me from under my arms, locking behind my back.

The sudden pressure caused us to jerk hard in the mid air which resulted in the hold around me being loosened. My eyes flashed open.

A curvy body tightened its hold around me, with both arms, to keep me from falling.

The arms that went under my armpits, locking together at my back as if to keep it from the break the hold.

Big wide steely gray eyes met mine.

For a moment I thought I had died and woke up into my personal heaven by some miracle.

I was about to send a quick prayer to whichever God had decided to have mercy on me and make my death so painless and beautiful.

But then I realized there was something wrong with those eyes.

They looked upside down.

Actually, her whole face was upside down. Her hair dangling down, cascading like a waterfall in the shimmery moonlight.

Her eyes were a little below my eye level. They always were due to our height difference but this time, it wasn't due to our heights.

It was because of the way she was hanging. Upside down. While holding onto me.

What the fuck?

As hard as it was, I managed to tear my gaze away from her perfect face and stare up.

My doubt was confirmed. She was hanging upside down from the branch, with Brandon grabbing her by her ankles.

Anger quickly overtook me.

"Ana! Are you insane?"

"Hush. I've got you know. You're fine. You're safe."

Her words both warmed me and terrified me.

"You think I care about that? What the heck did you just do?"

She gave me mischievous smile. "A stunt. Pretty sure if it was recorded I'd be replacing Michelle Rodriguez."

 _I'm not going to melt. I'm not going to melt_.

I. Just. Wasn't. Going. To. Melt.

"Let go of me, Ana. Now."

 _Don't let go of me. Please. Never let go of me._

 _Shut up, Grey. She'd fall with you. Do you want that? For her to die with you? Because of you?_

"You are an idiot if you think I'm going to let you go."

But if she didn't she'd die with me.

"Don't sweat it, baby. Let Brandon enjoy staring at my ass a little longer." She giggled.

She fucking giggled.

"Anastasia you need to-"

"What I need to do is save you like you have always saved me. This is my right, C. My choice. Don't take it away from me or be angry about it. That'd be an insult to me."

I kept my mouth shut but scowled at her. If she had to put it that way then fine, I'd respect her decision but that didn't mean I had to like it to.

"Come on, pretty. Smile. Enjoy your time in the hanging garden."

That only deepened my scowl. "Brandon! Pull her up. What are you waiting for?"

I didn't hear his reply or if he had even replied.

Because in the next moment, Anastasia's lip unexpectedly touched mine.

Grazing slightly then sucking sweetly at my upper lip first and then repeating the action with the bottom one.

It was a sweet short kiss. For which I was thankful.

Any intense make out in this situation wouldn't have been recommended due to the depth of its danger.

Still, though, what was she thinking? Kissing me like that? In the middle of hanging off from a branch of a tree stuck into the cliff.

"What was that, Ana?"

The mischievous grin grew wider, making my heart throb.

"Always wanted to try the Spider-Man kiss."

I gave up. My lips quirked into a smile.

"Damn it, Ana. You're my true cinder."

She pecked me once more. "I only burn for you Christian. Only you."

* * *

 **Whew! I guess one can say their re-entry in The Brooke was quite a dangerous one, don't you think?**

 **Please don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts for this chapter as I struggled writing this one the most.**

 **Belated Happy Valentine's Day**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kaishi Spring xoxo**


	15. Anastasia 15

**Hey, guys! hope everyone is fine,and hopefully have not given up on my story :P Well, as promised here is the new chapter. I read the reviews and some of you absolutely loved Chapter 14 (told ya). Thanks a lot! Your support means a lot to me. It got me inspired and now I'm trying to finish the story ASAP so that I couldn't update the chapters weekly for you.**

 **Enjoy reading XD**

 **15.**

 **Anastasia**

My arms were hurting like hell. It took all my willpower not to hiss when Christian pulled me towards him.

Unfortunately, I couldn't help wincing visibly when he put his hands under my arms to lift me into his embrace.

"Ana?" He shot me a knowing look. Of course, he knew I was hurting. Christian didn't miss anything. Not when it came to me.

After Jose and Brandon had pulled us up safely on the branch, we were forced to make a conflicted decision of whether to climb up or down.

Both seemed equally dangerous since we had no ropes or any other stuff that would assist in rock climbing.

Luckily though, Jose had managed to grab a few bags before the car had fallen.

My travel bag was not one of them.

Not that I was feeling for its loss but apart from my clothes, which I didn't really give a care about, it also had my forever-staying first aid kid.

Looking at most of us injured and bleeding did not sit well with me. I wanted to tend to their injuries.

After a heated discussion, we concluded that if we climbed up, we'd have to find our way down again by the hills and no one knew what we might encounter.

We didn't know what could happen down there either but it was a moot point because we anyway had to go in those woods.

Going back was not an option now. Not until we had the gemstones.

Also, if we walked back, there could be a risk of getting caught by the people of the Brooke.

This way, we'd at least have a powerful source to threaten them if they tried to harm us.

"What was it anyway? Why did the car lose control like that? Why did Ana scream for you to look out?" Brandon had asked Christian.

"Not sure but I think it was an animal. A bear of some kind. He just stopped in between trying to jump on a tree. We would have crashed into him so I tried to change the directions of stop the car. Went all into a clusterfuck."

"There are many unknown creatures out there. You never know what might cross our paths." Jose had commented.

"So what do we do now?"

"I suggest getting down seems like a start."

Already having to pull so many people and then hanging with Christian's weight in my grip caused my arm muscles to scream in silent agony.

I tried my best not to panic as we slowly climbed down the rocks.

None of us were trained climbers and with the exception of Christian and Mia, no one has ever gone on any sort of rock climbing trips.

Still, neither of them had any experience with free climbing without any equipment.

It took all us an uneventful hour approximately to land down to the ground safely.

That was when Christian took me in his arms and noticed my state.

My own arms were sore, refusing to lift even an inch. The side where I had fallen from the car was throbbing badly.

Earlier, Christian had asked me how I was not in the car with them but on the upper branch instead.

"I don't know why I did it but I guess you can call it instincts. The moment we fell down the cliff, I opened my door and held on until I found the branch and jumped."

Needless to say, my story was rewarded with a hell of a shouting, lectures and cursings about how stupid that was.

"But it saved us all didn't it?" Jose had taken my side.

"Oh look who's grown a pair of balls here." Christian had snorted.

"C, don't be so mean. He is right. I know what I did was absolutely reckless but the end result was it saved our lives. Else I would've been there with you hanging helplessly."

With a narrowed angry look in his eyes, Christian had to let it go. But not before warning me that the moment we were on safe grounds, he was reddening my ass for my stupid stunts.

I didn't know why but the idea of him spanking me made me clench my thighs as I shivered and my cheeks heated.

Obviously, Christian had noticed that and smirked.

"Ana, you need to sit down. Have some rest." Christian insisted, rubbing his hands up and down my arms, leaving a trail of blood.

"No, I need to look at you first. You're hurt, Christian."

Not only his palms were bleeding from the shattered glass that must have pierced into his skin, there were patches of dried blood near his hair and on his temple.

"I don't feel any dizziness or weakness so it's not that big of an injury. However, I don't think I can say the same for your arms."

That might be true.

Pulling up Mia and Emily had been quiet easy. It was Jose whose weight had caused my muscles to pull. Though the girls had helped me.

Brandon was assisted by Jose and Em so I wouldn't be taking any credits for that. I was too busy watching D doing his thoughtless climbing on the car's roof.

Talk about being stupid and reckless.

But holding onto Christian was a lot to bear for my poor arms. The climb had over-pushed the tolerance.

"Let's just sit first and see what we have."

Jose had three bags. Three bags that he was able to save.

Mia had also brought her handy purse with her to the safety.

We sat down on the edge of the woods. Cool air making me shiver intensely.

Christian removed his jacket, wrapping it around my front as he sat behind me. His front glued against my back with his arms snug tightly around me.

I allowed myself to take in the comfort as I leaned back into him. Relaxing for mere seconds before opening my eyes again.

Mia opened her purse letting out her phone, a wallet that contained some cash and credit cards, a petite deodorant and a small bottle of olive oil which I knew she used as a moisturizer.

Nothing really helpful. Except for the phone and means of money that would help us after we exit the Brooke.

But for now, there was nothing that could be used.

With the exception of Jose and Mia, all our phones were damaged or broken due to the accident.

Jose's phone screen was severely cracked but it was still working.

Sadly there was no network when you entered another dimension.

The bags that were saved belonged to Emily, Brandon and Christian.

After taking a quick inventory we found all clothes and shawls in Em's bag. Accompanied by a canteen of water and a strip of painkillers.

An umbrella, a lighter, a Swiss knife, few t-shirts and sweat pants with some packet foods in Brandon's. I remembered he was allergic to rain; it was good he brought it with him.

Christian's bag again had a few clothes, then some throwing knives, two canteens of water and thankfully a medical kit.

While I hoped that we would find the car and miraculously few of our bags might be intact, I had to be grateful for the stuff that was at the hand currently.

This could be used for our survival for a while.

"So what do we do now?"

"No one has any energy left to move. We should get rest for the night."

"What? We are sleeping here?" Mia was baffled.

"Think of this as a camp night. Just no tents or sleeping bags."

"No shit."

"Well, good news is the Brooke doesn't seem to have any flies or insects." I said.

Christian snickered behind me.

Emily cheered up at suddenly sick looking Mia. "We can still have a campfire for our pretended- camping trip."

I hadn't meant to but I stiffened at the name of a fire.

"Shh. It's okay. I've got you." Christian murmured behind me.

His words should've comforted me but they only made me confused. And suspicious.

"How do you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I'm arson phobic. I have never told you."

No one knew that. I had always tried to hide it from everyone except for my parents.

But after their death, it was a secret I had buried deep inside me. It had only come out during the second level of Pinnacle Race when there had been a forest fire which had caused me to be literally paralyzed by the fear.

Christopher was the only one who knew my weakness because he had been there with me.

"I told him." Jose was beside us suddenly causing me to jerk in surprise.

"How did you know?"

"Christopher told me once. In the Pinnacle Race. When I was making a bonfire for the night. He told me to keep it low because you have arsonphobia."

"Oh." That made sense.

Christian cleared his throat. "Yeah, so let's get settled for tonight. We can borrow the shawls from Em, I suppose, if she is kind enough."

Emily offered her all four shawls very generously.

Mia had her own scarf that was long enough for to cover her. She was the first one to retire.

All this must've been too much for her. We had been here before, seen it all before, except for Christian but he still had an idea of the monsters living here.

Mia was unaware of the world that existed in here.

In less than twelve hours, she had traveled into the supposedly fifth dimension, survived a deadly car accident, climbed down a hundred and fifty feet cliff freely.

Now the girl who was used to money and luxury was sleeping on a dirt ground by the edge of the woods.

Yet, she hadn't once complained or showed any type of resentment for coming here. I knew why. Because she loved me. She'd do anything for me.

A loving smile touched my lips as I saw her breathing deeply while she slept.

I would move the hell and heaven to make sure nothing touches her here. She was here because of me, but she wouldn't be harmed because of me.

While the others got busy in finding broken pieces of woods to be used for fire, I crawled next to her with Christian's medical kit in my hand.

Gently as to not wake her, I wiped the blood of her hands and her legs. Her leggings were ripped badly, offering no clothing protection to the skin below her knees.

I was dabbing some ointment to her minor wounds and scratches when the others whined about how the woods weren't catching fire.

Taking out the deodorant from Mia's purse I tossed it to Christian.

He sprinkled it on the woods and the alcoholic mixture successfully caught the fire.

With a gentle grin, he walked towards me. Securing the deodorant back in her purse, he picked me up and walked a bit further from the others.

Jose, Em and Brand all took their separate shawls, lying in a circle around the fire, Mia included.

I was grateful when Christian chose a spot that was not very near the burning woods.

He soothed my injuries with the medicines first, then his kisses. Each time his warm lips brushed over the irritated skin, I felt truly healed.

When he was done, I repeated his actions by tending to his wounds.  
I was cleaning the scratches on his palms when a strong sense of déjà vu hit me once again.

Christopher and I. Cleaning and tending to each other's wounds. Sitting near the forest. His palms on my lap.

I was transported back to five years ago, in the second level of Pinnacle Race.

So much has happened since then. It seemed like nothing had changed, yet everything had.

This time I was here with my own choice.

This time I wasn't surviving, I was fighting.

This time our alliance was stronger, our friendship more stable.

This time it wasn't Christopher with me. It was Christian.

And though I was glad it was Christian with me, I couldn't help but twinge a little for missing Christopher.

Because I did.

I missed him badly.

What we had shared might have been short but it was special. We had formed a connection that only we understood.

Although my past with him wouldn't endanger my relation with Christian, I couldn't stop worrying about him.

Especially after learning from Jose how he had sacrificed himself for me.

And here I was, sleeping with his twin brother.

How could I not hate myself?

It wasn't Christian or Christopher who were to be blamed, but I myself.

"What's wrong, babe?" Christian asked, diverting me from my self-pitiful thoughts.

I flashed a quick smile to him that felt too tight for my lips.

"Nothing." Yeah, awesome lie. I tried again. "I'm just feeling a little tired. That's all." At least that was the truth.

Christian opened his mouth, probably to persuade me to tell him the truth, but closed his mouth.

With an equally forced grin, he laid down. Adjusting the shawl until it covered him halfway through. He then stretched his arm away from his body, looking at me in a silent invitation.

I was helpless to do anything but let out a genuine smile as I melted into his invitation graciously.

No matter what my thoughts were or where they went, I was powerless to deny what I had with Christian. What I felt for him couldn't be compared to my past with Christopher, or my unseen future with dangers.

I was with him for now, enjoying my time in the present. Knowing that nothing can trespass through our bond to threaten it.

I was wrong.

So bloody wrong.

But I didn't get to know that until it was too late.

Until I realized that our biggest enemy was not the Brooke. It was we ourselves.

Warm liquid dribbled over my arms followed by a gentle pressure roaming up and down.

Fingers kneaded by wrists firmly causing me to moan with relief.

Christian's lips pressed against mine softly. "Shh. Go back to sleep."

I cracked one eye open to see him massaging my arms.

Oh, Lord. Bless him!

"Is that Mia's olive oil?" I noticed the bottle as he dribbled it over my forearms.

"Yes. I heated it over the fire."

"What time is it?" The sky was still dark. Others must be still asleep as it was all quiet.

"Jose's phone says three am. Go back to sleep."

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"You were whimpering in pain each time you stirred."

 _Oops. I was?_

That was why he must have woken up. I felt guilty. Must have been clear on my face too.

"Stop thinking, babe. Just relax. Go back to sleep."

"D, you don't have to do-"

I was cut off by his lips pressing firmly against mine. His tongue did a quick sweep as if acquiring to my taste.

But it effectively shut me up.

"Go. Back. To. Sleep." He ordered me gently.

I decided to let him do this and enjoy myself.

Closing my eyes I relaxed as he continued working my arms and shoulders for long, silent minutes, loosening the tight knots.

A needy moan left me as he increased the pressure against my shoulder blades.

"This feels so good, I can almost cry."

He chuckled but otherwise continued to knead through my tensed muscles.

Moving his unyielding fingers down to my hands and paying extra attention to each of my fingers.

His magical touch relieved my left arm first then moved to the right, bending them at my elbow few times to stretch for the finishing touch.

I was literally panting and gasping by the time his hands left my collarbone to massage my neck and my face.

Deep noises and loud exhales were the only replies I was capable of making in order to appreciate him.

Soon his kisses joined his fingers as he went from my neck to my face. Each of my features receiving a mellow kiss.

Turning the directions, Christian came to face me with my legs nudging his thigh. He picked them both, keeping them in his lap.

Then he lifted up one of my foot and began rubbing at my ankle, working his way down to the sole.

At my heel, he used just his thumbs, rubbing them up and down with a slight pressure.

 _It feels good. So good. Too good._

"You're so good at this." I rasped out.

The reply I got was a hot tongue dipping inside my mouth to meet mine. All to leisurely my tongue twisted with him, but as soon as I had begun to kiss him, he got up and dropped down back to my feet.

Once they were done, he covered me with the shawl and removed my horribly ripped jeans.

I would've protested that others were only a few feet away from us but the moment my bare thighs came in contact with the cool air, I clamped my mouth shut.

The irritated denim mixed with dirt gave away, making the skin of my legs breathe without barriers.

Christian pushed up the shirt until the material was up to my breasts.

"Shit, Ana. You said you were fine. I shouldn't have trusted you."

I looked down at myself, already knowing what must have angered him.

The bruise on the side of my rib looked angry with deep purple splashes around it, the center-most part a rueful red.

No one said it wasn't a nasty fall. Jumping out of a flying car was no joke.

Christian trailed up his fingers with feather light touch around it. Afraid to touch me there.

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"Like hell you are." His harsh voice contradicted his action as he bent down and lightly pecked me there.

He continued his massage, making sure to be extra careful around the bruise as he smoothed out the rocks in between my ribs.

God. This was pure heaven.

Each time I made a sound his hands would increase the pressure in the place, causing me to growl like a bitch in the heat.

Christian's newly shown talent did wonders for my body. But as much as it relieved me from the pain, it didn't really relax me. It aroused me.

His touch got bolder when he neared my inner thighs or under the swell of my breasts. His fingers spread out more and more each time he rubbed those areas.

It turned from a relaxing massage to a heated sensual foreplay by the time his fingers grazed at my nipples or my wet folds.

"Christian, please."

He stilled, making me open my eyes to look at him.

There he sat like an exquisite vision, with hooded eyes and pursed lips. His jacket was off, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

I don't know why but his rolled up sleeves that showed off his bulging forearms made me so hot. Hotter actually.

If his restrained expressions weren't enough, the stiffness gathering in his pants was a head-on proof of his arousal.

"Please, C. Touch me."

He obeyed. His hand dug into my panties and rubbed at my swollen nub.

"Ohhhhh..."

Suddenly my shirt was off along with my bra and I was lying there totally naked under his scorching gaze.

"Christian, there are others here."

"Shush. They are far enough, just don't make any sound."

Impossible.

I couldn't _not_ make any sounds. Not with what he was doing to me. But I didn't want to stop him either.

Christian bent down taking my erect nipple into his teeth.

 _Dammit! He expects me to stay quiet?!_

He chuckled when I shrieked. More from shock than pain while he bit at my nipples. He wasn't exactly gentle about it either.

"What you want, babe?"

"Make me come."

And he did. Rubbing my clit, fucking me with his finger and biting at my breasts.

When the first wave of orgasm hit me, keeping my mouth shut became extremely difficult.

Christian helped me containing my moans and screams by kissing me lusciously. Taking in my whimpers to be forever buried inside him.

Afterward, he took one of his shirts out from my bag and made me wear it.

I didn't protest because I was too tired after the day's events and I liked wearing his shirt, clinging to his scent.

"Wait, what about you?" I nodded at his unbelievably hard cock, tenting through the denim. It had to painful by the looks of it.

"This was for you. Your massage. Go to sleep now." He said as he cuddled behind me. "Hope you enjoyed your session."

It was the best massage session I ever had.

* * *

The way Jose came with a goofy smile on his face was giving me creeps.

It was late in the morning by the time we were all up. Tending to each other's injuries and breathing in relief that no one was hurt fatally.

Jose had gone to take a look at the area we were, running brief patrols.

I was at first hesitant for him to go alone but he and Christian have assured me that we wouldn't be going too far.

Now as he returned with a Cheshire grin that was splitting his face into halves, I was becoming intrigued.

"I found something. You're going to love it."

Jose's excitement could be easily heard in his words. I got up as he took my hand, leading me a little further into the woods.

Behind me, Christian cleared his throat loudly. It made Jose stop and release my hand immediately. _Men_.

The rolling of my eyes wasn't gone unobserved by either of them, yet they chose to ignore it.

"Be right back. Stay here guys." Christian said, holding my hand as we followed Jose's lead.

In less than five minutes I knew where he was taking us, what he found. The surroundings became familiar and tears clung to my eyes.

He stopped just at the beginning. Smiling at me, gesturing at the prized finding with his hand.

There, right in middle of this unimaginable hell, lay my peaceful heaven.

My beautiful save haven.

The clearing reflected upon the sunlight just perfectly. No trees covered this part of the land.

The soft grassland here was my sanctuary. Powerful vibrant rays of the sun my shelter.

I hadn't realized I was walking until I stood right in the middle, hypnotized by the overwhelming spell of the sun.

Back in winters, it was glowing. Now, with no snow, it was fucking illuminating.

Closing my eyes, I dipped my head back, basking in the warmth. Seeking refuge in its heat.

It gave me the courage to fight. Strength to never give up. Positivity to always keep trying. And hope.

Even in the heart of the devil, light outshines the darkness.

In the middle of the ruins, a ray of beauty stood resilient.

No amount of evil could overcome the good. No amount of dark could overtake the brightness.

This place, my meadow, was a slap in the face of the Brooke. And that made me love it even more.

Nostalgia hit me hard. I imagined Christopher sitting here with me. His blue-grey eyes, so much like Christian, steadying me.

 _Dream of another world. Far away from here._

His words echoed in my ear. He had said that to me when I was on the verge of losing it completely.

Christopher had steadied me. Given me his strength. Made me lean on him.

It had worked. Against all odds, I had survived the Brooke.

So I closed my eyes and followed his instructions once again. I dreamed.

A world where we all were together, happy, alive and carefree.

I fantasized about a time where we all were free from the claws of the Brooke.

Where Christian and Christopher existed together, joking around and kicking each other's asses in a brotherly way.

Where I stood, watching them in fascination, how the two look-alikes attracted everyone's attention on them.

No awkwardness between Christopher and me as I'd come forward to hug D from behind. All of us cheerful together. Jose. Mia. Brandon and Emily. Beth too. Lucy and Garrett.

But I knew the last two wouldn't be with me ever. Because they were dead. The Brooke had sucked their souls dry.

"Ana." Christian looked at me with several undefined emotions swirling in his eyes.

I couldn't decipher one from another. But I guess I didn't need to. C read me well, understood me better.

Suddenly I felt guilty for putting him in a situation like this. In a place where I had shared something with his twin brother.

"Stop thinking so hard, Ana. You'll only harm yourself."

My heart skipped a beat. Times like these were when I truly hated that they were twin brothers.

Christian and Christopher shared more than just similar physical attributes.

That was proven time to time with C's words. Like why he said just now. It reminded me of Christopher. He had said the same words in this very place, this very spot.

That was the sad thing. I knew without a doubt that even after we rescue Christopher and bring him home, nothing could tear me apart from Christian.

But our time together would always be tainted. Stained by my connection with his brother. Making me think of times when I was with Christopher.

Somehow I felt as if it dulled what Christian and I have.

"I said quit thinking, babe." He caressed my face with his thumbs, gently wiping the tears I wasn't aware I had shed.

This place completely undid me. Ripped open my wounds and called out to my vulnerabilities to present themselves.

But that was when I was the strongest when everything was bubbling on the surface and yet I'd refused to back down.

I remembered how shy, yet happy I had felt leaving the clearing. Joking with our squad, everyone laughing at Christopher and I's expense.

How fearless I had felt when we had entered the woods and fought with those-

Wait.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT_.

I ran back to where we had left others. Praying they had listened to Christian and not wandered off anywhere.

"Ana!" Christian shouted behind me. I should've replied to him, I knew I was overreacting but I couldn't think of anything else.

Except what lay in those woods.

How could I have not thought about it before?

What about Jose? Or Brandon? Or Emily?

No one prompted anyone to beware of the monsters lurking there.

Troy had said the Brooke Woods lead to the Brooke Cave. I should've understood then and there only.

That was woods he was talking about and what caves we were supposed to go in.

Bloody. Fuck.

I slowed down as soon as I reached the area where we'd rested last night.

Relieved to see all three of them there. My lungs sucked deep fists of air inside it. My shaky knees almost collapsed with relief.

Mia saw me standing there and jumped on her feet.

"Ana! Thank God you're finally here. Please tell Brandon that I can manage going alone in woods for a few minutes. I really need to pee."

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"He wouldn't let me go anywhere. Saying that hot-shot told us to stay here so we _have_ to stay here." She rolled her eyes.

Instead of responding to her, I leaped at Brandon. Hugging him with all my dear life.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you. Thank you for not letting her go."

Brandon chuckled lightly in confusion, patting me awkwardly on my back.

Everything fell into piece now that I saw the meadow. It placed everything together acting as the perfect landmark.

"The woods. They aren't normal woods. It's where Level Two of Pinnacle Race took place. Those carnivorous man-eating trees, remember?"

"Yeah," Jose spoke, walking with Christian who was glowering at me while panting for air.

Guess he didn't like it that I made him run.

Jose continued. "I remembered when I went patrolling. The area seemed familiar."

"Oh God!" Emily exclaimed. "The cliff. I bet the one we jumped from would have been somewhere near the one we fell down last night."

She was correct. The cliff we climbed down was not as steep or high as the one in the first level. But it had got to be around.

"The Brooke Cave, it must be the cave from Level Three." I finally said what I was thinking.

Everyone remained silent for a moment, absorbing this new information.

Christian looked at me with narrowed worried eyes. "Do you realize what this means Anastasia?"

We weren't going back without the gemstones at any cost.

But the cost seemed a little too high now.

The cliff, the woods, the cave.

I knew exactly what it meant.

We were back into the Pinnacle Race.

Or at least half of it.

This time, voluntarily. With our own will.

* * *

 _ **Bang!**_ **Now the real fun begins ;) What do you guys think of this? Would they be able to survive another round of Pinnacle Race? Let me know our theories.**

 **DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW.**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kaishi springs xoxo**


	16. Christian 16

**Well I got quite nice reactions on the previou chapter. I hope you all liked the twist. Of course it wasn't going to be so easy for Christian and Ana to just go and grab the stone. They have to confront their past fears and fight them to win against the Broooke. Finals are kicking me but the good news is I'm still writitng to complete the story =D.**

 **Enjoy Reading XD**

 **WARNING : You may ant to read this chapter on an empty stomach if you're a bit squeamish.**

 **16.**

 **Christian**

 _Well, fuck me_.

That was my first thought after listening to the conclusion Anastasia had reached.

We were going back into the Pinnacle Race.

Where hundreds of kids have been killed in the most brutal manner.

Where the survivors came out as killers.

Holy shit.

A heavy silence descended upon us as everyone fell deep into the thought. Thinking of how to get through this or how to get out of this, alive.

Needless to say, we all were fear-stricken. And what person in right state of mind wouldn't be?

The Brooke had ruined us for good.

Yet we were back here to collect not only our dear ones but to get back the pieces of our soul as well. We were here to avenge ourselves and the wrong done to thousands of kids like us. The parents who still believe their children went missing, not realizing half of them were dead or gone for worse.

I wondered what Troy's parents must have been through. He never talked about them or his family when we used to live together. Now I knew why.

But what if his parents were still searching for him only to never realize that he was dead now.

A sharp pang of guilt hit deep in my chest.

I didn't kill Troy. It was his choice. I had offered him my protection. It was The Brooke that had fucked his mind so thoroughly that he chose to die rather than fight.

Still, I couldn't stop feeling guilty for my involvement in his death.

Couldn't stop feeling sorrow for the man I had once considered my friend, shared my living space with, went to parties with.

Troy had said he started _feeling_. That when he met me and others, his emotions broke through his conditioning.

Was that possible? What if he was telling the truth? Could I have helped him? Was it really my fault that he died?

No. I wouldn't do this to myself. I wouldn't ponder over things that can't be changed now.

It was Troy who broke through the ropes I had bound him with, only to take the knife and kill himself.

He could have threatened us, harmed Brandon and ran away. He could've waited for the perfect opportunity to make his move. He could've fought beside us.

Instead, he chose to die. To give up.

I refused to take blame for that.

Thinking questions like this would only harm my sanity, which was very much needed at the present if we ever wanted to get out of here safe and sound _and_ victorious.

"So what now?" I asked.

The only possible benefit we had here was that we knew the area. We knew what to expect and maybe we could fight against it better.

"We can't have a repeat of the last time." Emily shuddered. "I still get sick remembering Kyle."

Brandon, sitting next to her made a grimacing expression. "Ugh, don't want to recall that. Poor soul."

"Kyle who? I never heard this story." Mia turned to Anastasia and Jose who both had a haunted expression in their face, similar to that of Emily and Brandon.

"Kyle was our ally too, until this level." Jose answered her in a grim tone. "Anastasia, Christopher and Kyle were the last three left, we all had reached and gotten our lotuses. Only two were left, so a fight broke out between Christopher and Kyle."

Emily continued, "And two branches from different trees caught Kyle. They fought for him and ended up splitting his body from the mid"

"Ewww! That sounds worse than Final Destination movies." Mia exclaimed.

Brandon let out a bitter chuckle. "What we saw, what we lived could never be compared to any horror movie. It was the worst or worst nightmares." His breathing hitched. "Especially when you survive it all thinking your beloved had died."

His eyes darted towards Emily but she had already turned her face away from his, hiding her tears.

Ugh. Too much angst. I couldn't handle it well.

Anastasia was quiet through all this. "What ya' thinkin' Ana?" My southern drawl came surprisingly stronger than ever.

Guess Em and Brand were making me emotional too.

"Your throwing knives and Brandon's swiss knife aren't going to be much of a help in the woods. They wouldn't be able to cut through the branches."

That was Ana. Always planning through survival.

"Then the only other way for us to get through the forest is to start a fire" Jose chimed.

"You mean a forest fire? That was how you guys escaped last time, right?" Mia inquired. Jose nodded.

I could see Anastasia wasn't very comfortable with the idea but didn't protest against it either.

Which was good.

She should better be knowing by now that I wasn't going to let anything harm her.

That she could lean on me when in danger. Or even otherwise.

I didn't know if she thought of this or not, regardless she agreed.

"Yeah, I guess that could work."

"So we better start it." Brandon hopped from his seat.

"We could also just simply go in one line you know, like stay away from the reach of the branches." Emily suggested.

"Didn't work last time."

"That's because last time we were racing against each other. There's no time limit this time, no lotuses set out there."

"Em's right. We can try staying away from them. If it works great, if it doesn't, we light them up."

After collecting several long planks of wood, we wrapped their heads with our spare shirts or scarfs and lit them with fire.

Each of us had a burning torch in our hands, except Ana who had two of my sharpest throwing knives gripped tightly in her fists.

The rest of us had only one.

Ana took a deep breath, standing at the edge of the woods.

"Guys are you ready?" Her voice wavered yet still held a firm edge to it. Like a resilient leader preparing to fiercely protect us at any cost.

It was one of the things I loved about her. She would always put her fears and doubts at bay for us. Her friends and family came first. Above all.

My hand skimmed through the smooth skin of her arm until her fingers were firmly entwined with my own.

She looked at me with a smile and eyes shining as if I was her world. As if my gaze suddenly removed all her doubts. As if she trusted me with her life.

My heart crumbled with the weight of culpability her stare resonated in me.

Fuck if I ever deserved her in a million lifetimes.

But I couldn't turn away from the trust and love shining in her gorgeous gray eyes. No matter how many daggers it shot to my eyes unknowingly.

Time was running. Soon she would only look at me with hatred and betrayal.

I couldn't hide the truth when were so close to it. Thus, I had to savor moments like these.

I had to be the most heartless brother in the world for wanting to prolong my brother's rescue. Only so that I could be with Anastasia for a bit longer.

"Nope, not at all ready." Mia answered her warily, screeching me back to reality. "I don't I will be ever ready either, so please continue looking at each other in the eye like Jack and Ana when Titanic was drowning."

"Wait, when did they look at each other when Titanic was drowning? They were looking at the water, holding their breath." Emily spoke up.

Blondie just rolled her eyes. "Clearly you haven't seen the movie, then."

"Hey! Can we go in now?" Jose asked, irritated.

"What's the hurry? You got a death wish?"

"I just want to get it over with."

Ana simply shook her head, sighing. "Let's go then."

She took a step forward, intending to lead the group but I stopped her short with my hand grasping her arm.

"Wait, I'll go first. It's not safe."

"Don't be silly C, I know what to expect. You don't."

"Shut up. You're still not going in first."

She opened her mouth in bewilderment and utter shock that quickly turned into anger. "How dare you tell me to shut up? You, shut up."

Before I could say something, Jose cut in. "Jeez, Ana you don't need to turn all feminist. He was just looking out for you." Thanks, buddy.

He turned to me then,"And you, no need to turn all alpha either. Sorry to say but Ana is right, you don't know what to expect. Ana does."

That motherfucking piece of shit!

He knew damn well that he was taunting me intentionally. But I wasn't so daft that I couldn't see his good will. I knew why he said that.

"Anyway, you will be right behind her." He retorted quickly.

I decided I would play along with him.

"Fine then." If only words had the power to bite, he'd be suffering from rabies by next fifteen minutes or so.

"Hey, hot-shot, you ever planning to change your name to Jack? We already got Ana here. All we need is a big ass ship and ta-da! Legendary romance remake! Even a wooden plank will work."

Anastasia stifled a giggle. Or at least tried to. Even I had to snort at that.

Leave it to Blondie to lighten the mood.

Every other person was either smiling or fighting one and failing at it.

That was how we entered the Brooke Woods. All smiles and laughter. Fear buried deep within.

The afternoon sun shone brightly, shadowed by the dense trees as we moved further, propelling us in the darkness.

Anastasia led us deeper into the arena that was used for Level Two.

None of us knew if those monstrous trees would come alive. It was day-time. The actual race wasn't taking place currently, we were just passing by.

But we had to be sure. This was another dimension we were talking about. Nothing could be certain here.

The bell rang as we crossed the sign board, startling us.

No one dared to speak.

No one dared to step ahead.

We were all dumbstruck by the sight in front of us.

Horror gripped my chest tight, making me breathe faster and shorter.

I willed myself to stay strong, stay in control. If I showed any weakness how would Anastasia be able to lean on me?

But my eyes couldn't unsee what they just saw. The grotesque image will burn in my mind forever.

"This is not like how you described it." Mia cried out as silently as she could.

"That's because it wasn't like this last time we were here." Brandon replied, his face red, body trembling and one hand tightly wounded in Emily's.

Anastasia visibly shook against me, swaying a little.

My hand came around her waist at lightening-fast speed and pulled her closer to my body, giving her my support.

 _That's it, Grey. Focus on her. She needs you. Don't look anywhere else. Don't look forward. Just down, at her._

Her breathing was erratic, just like mine. But her eyes were glued ahead, unlike mine.

"Ana, look at me. Take deep breaths. Don't look there. Look at me, babe." I told her in the most soothing voice I could manage.

I couldn't afford to be afraid right now. I had to be her anchor.

 _Stay strong, for her._

"Oh God! What happened here, C?"

I didn't know. How could I? But I sure as fuck wanted to know.

There were no trees. Not the usual ones at least. The Woods, if you can call it that, had turned into a place that even people from hell would be scared ever visiting.

Instead of trees, the land was covered with degrading beasts.

No other way to describe it.

What once was covered with leaves now had crumbs and hideous globules. Decayed black, red and maroon colored liquids splashed around it.

The lethal branches were now replaced with tentacles. Huge, long, sharp and disgusting tentacles.

The whole area was covered with them.

Along with bones and rotten skeletons of humans and animals.

Most of them were shattered across the ground while some were suspended high in the air by those monstrous tentacles.

It was then I realized what covered the trees instead of leaves.

Somehow leaves have dried out, though it looked more like burned out.

Leaving behind blood and guts and human organs on display.

The whole sight was like as if the monsters had shed their skin, one where they looked innocent inanimate trees and came into their true forms only to puke out their food.

 _Fuck_. I should have been happy to have a strong stomach but I wasn't. I wanted to barf all my meal and the scene I had just witnessed out of my system for good.

I wanted to let it all out and never lay my eyes upon it.

But I couldn't. Not only because I had a steely stomach but because I had to stay strong.

For Ana.

That was my mantra. I would repeat it until I get through this nightmare.

If nothing else, I would not let myself by weakened for her sake. That was what gave me the power to stay still standing.

Unfortunately, Emily's gag system took better control of her.

She turned around, took a few steps back until she was few meters away from the signboard stating " _Welcome to Level 2_ ", found an actual green bush and threw up.

"Fuck." Brandon murmured as he ran after her.

Anastasia turned around as well. Her face all pale and ashen. Her breathing low and gaze dizzy.

"I think I'm going to be sick too."

Uh oh.

She ran back, further than Emily, with me right behind her as she bent down and spilled out her guts as well.

"Go away, Christian." She choked out as she hurled.

"Not gonna' happen." I held her hair away from her face with one hand while rubbing her back with other as she continued to heave.

Two minutes later, she stopped and I staggered her backward until we were away from the repelling stench.

She laid down on the grass, looking drastically tired.

I fished out a canteen from my bag and made her drink the water in small sips.

Anastasia closed her eyes, resting and trying to erase the horrific sight out of her mind.

I settled next to her, taking her in my arms until her face reclined on my chest. My limbs twisting around hers, shielding her from the ephialtes surrounding us.

She sighed when I brought my hand to soothe her hair, snuggling closer to me.

How badly did I wish for time to pause here for rest of my existence. I didn't want to move a single step forward, both figuratively and literally.

"How do we get through this, C?"

I sighed, kissing her head. "You know we could still go back."

"And leave your brother behind? What about other kids suffering here? Rachel's brother? What about the stones that could end this once and for all?"

"Ana you can't save the world."

"Then I'll die trying."

"You're nuts." I growled, not liking her sentence one bit.

"Have you forgotten about your brother trapped here, C? Or that they did something so horrible to you, you won't even tell me about it."

I stiffened. My walls immediately slamming down. Shutting her out.

"I'll only be able to save my brother if I stay alive."

"What difference would it make if we go now and come back later? We'd still have to with _that!_ What if it got worse when we come here next time?"

Lord, why did she have to make sense?!

"But we still don't know what to do." I tried reasoning with her, knowing it was absolutely useless.

"Stick to the plan. Or better yet burn it straight away."

"We don't know what these things are, Ana. What is this backfires on us?"

She thought for a second. Then shrugged, "Only one way to find it out."

"You're willing to risk everyone's life for that?"

She threw me a look that said I should know better than that. "No, but I'm willing to risk my life."

"No way, I won't allow that. You're arsonphobic Ana!" I stood up from behind her in rage, practically shouting in her face.

She stood up as well, ready to match my tonsils. "Oh my God! Could you please be any louder? Let everyone know about my fucking stupid weakness!"

Fuck, she was impossible."Just forget it." I shook my head.

Her nostrils flared up. "You're just impossible, Christian Grey."

I cracked up at that. Laughter bubbling up from my throat loudly.

"What the fuck are you laughing at, you asshole? You think this is funny?" She pushed me, making me stagger slightly.

For some reason, this made me laugh harder.

Guess I was finally losing it.

Foosteps behind me gave me back the control over my sanity. I turned to see Jose approaching us.

"Everything okay?"

I gave a nod.

He looked at Ana, "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better. Sorry for that."

He waved a hand. "Don't be. I'm this close to losing it myself." He let out a sheepish smile, which in turn caused Anastasia to grin at him.

From fighting with me over no reason, she was smiling at him in less than a minute.

Fuck this.

"Anastasia wants to go ahead." I stated.

"Oh, I'm _Anastasia_ now? Suit yourself."

Correction : from fighting with me, to grinning at him, to back to fighting with me - all under a minute.

"Ana, you can't be seriously considering this. I don't think anyone is ready to go back out there." Jose tried to reason with her.

Ha! Good luck there.

"I didn't say everyone should come with me, Jose. I think _Christian_ here has a problem with not sharing the whole information. I am going to test a theory and I will do it alone."

"What theory?"

"She wants to burn the whole thing down. Then run in it."

Jose shook his head adamantly, "No way Ana, it's too dangerous. And you're..." He trailed off, checking behind him first before continuing in a whisper, "you're having a phobia of fires."

She smiles, flashing her teeth at him. "Thank You Jose, for not crying that out loud."

I rolled my eyes. Both of them ignored me.

"How about we use a bait? See how trees, or whatever they are, react to it and if it goes out of control you can burn it. Then we can all sit together and search for another solution. For all we know these trees might as well be dead."

"What bait?"

Anastasia shrugged. "Me, of course."

"No way, Ana."

"Absolutely the fuck not!"

Jose and I spoke up at the same time.

"Oh come on guys, you're going to be right there. I'll be going as far as till the first tree. If things go wrong, I jump back and we can fire it."

"What's happening here?" Mia joined us with her bouncy steps, Brandon and Emily right behind her.

I nodded at Brandon which he returned, not leaving Emily's side, indicating things are fine.

"Feeling any better Em?" Ana asked.

Emily gave her a tired smile. "Have been better."

"So what is happening here?" Mia asked again.

Anastasia gave her a summary of her idea while Jose and I protested against it.

Blondie simply shrugged. "I think it's a great idea. If we have to move forward, we gotta' do _something_."

What the bloody fuck!

"I don't know Ar- uh Ana. It sounds impulsively dangerous." Emily said hesitantly.

Thank God, we had at least always one sensible woman with us.

"But then, impulsively dangerous has always worked around you. It's your call."

I take my gratitude back.

"Brandon, your say is final."

I threw daggers at Ana with my eyes, "What do you mean by final say? There is no say in this. The answer is no."

"Shut up, hot-shot. We all came here risking our lives, we all have a say in it."

"Then why don't you be the bait, Blondie?"

She shrugged again. "That's fine. I don't mind."

Anastasia jumped up. "Abso-fucking-lutely the motherfucking hell in the shit of the crack NOT!"

Mia blinked, stunned. "Wow, Ana. I'm actually proud of you. That was awesome."

Ana ignored her, looking fiercely at me like a mother lioness protecting her cub.

"It was _my_ idea, henceforth _I_ will go. And it's final. I don't give a fuck who says what. Christopher Grey saved my life endangering his own. I owe it to him which means I will get to the caves or I will die trying. If anyone thinks they can stop me, better think again."

With that, she turned her back on us and walked back to the gut-sickening arena we ran away from. Mia right behind her.

Emily kissed Brandon's cheek and shot me an apologetic look before darting after the other two girls. Clearly telling us where her loyalty laid.

"Ana, wait for me."

Brandon shut his eyes in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Fucking hell!" He cursed before taking off after Emily, leaving the two of us behind.

 _Traitor!_

Jose's hand came up on my shoulder as he huffed, patting me. "Don't blame him, Christian. Boy's in love. He goes wherever Em goes."

I grunted in response.

Fucking hell, indeed.

"I guess the decision' s been made. We can't do anything about it." He said dejectedly, walking ahead.

"You coming or not?"

 _You need to ask?_

He just said Brandon goes where Emily goes. He should better know that Christian goes wherever Anastasia goes.

Fucking hell, indeed!

* * *

Now that was not very fair of Ana, was it? But then my Ana has alway been a little bit bossy. And you hve to agree she does make a little sense.

Do NOT forget to review of I'll be sending this overturned man-eating trees at you :P Tell me, what do you think happens next? And what _should_ happen according to you?

New chapter full of action and thrill, out in next week.

Love ya all,

Kaishi Springs xoxo


	17. Anastasia 17

**Hey guys! You won't believe hat happened with me... I got into Emerson college - Boston! OMG. I can't fucking believe that! I'm so thrilled. It's like known for having USA's one of the best journalism program! I feel like this is the happiest moment of my life! Any Boston residents out there? Do let me know what is your city and this college like.**

 **Though from Colleen Hoover's It Ends With Us... "Everything is Better in Boston" XD**

 **As promised, here is the next chapter. TRIGGER WARNING IF YOU'RE SQUEAMISH. Finals are coming up. I'm gonna be busy next month, so trying to write as much of the story as possible.**

 **17**

 **Anastasia**

This was insanity.

No one knew that better than me.

They protested, whined, begged, cursed and threatened me to not do it.

But they didn't knew that my instincts have always been right. Always protected me.

The moment the idea had struck me, I just knew it was going to work.

Maybe it wasn't going to be easy. Maybe I will get in danger, get hurt. But I was sure I will be standing at the other side of the woods if we went through this plan.

I just needed to find that will to step into the horrorland.

I had to do this and do it quickly.

Anytime now Christian would say 'fuck it' and come barging over to me and steal me away, making sure I never endangered my life again.

It wasn't really fair of me to use peer pressure on him like. If the situation had been reversed and I would've been forced to agree to D doing something like this, I'd be fucking livid by now.

But he had to understand that he didn't know this place. Not that I knew it any better now that it has been totally changed, still I at the least had some inkling of knowledge about it.

I knew what to expect. I had survived this before, I will survive it again.

Taking one last deep breath, I began to step forward.

"Wait." Christian's voice stopped me.

Dammit I knew I should've been quicker! Now he'll think of something to prevent me from doing this or turn all caveman and abduct me.

The latter possibility didn't sound so bad. Rather tempting actually.

 _Focus, Ana._

Right.

"What now?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I'll go with you."

"No. You'll not."

"It's not up to you."

"Christian, you don't know what you're dealing with."

"Neither do you."

Damn him for hitting the nail. None of us knew what we were doing. We were all doomed before we ever planned to start the battle.

He shot me a challenging smirk. I could tell the wheels were spinning fast inside his head. Which was never a good thing for me when I was about to do something reckless.

Such as tackling the woods full of man-eating trees. That didn't look like trees anymore.

"Why don't we take a vote for this, Ana? Since it worked so well five minutes ago, hmm?" His cheerful voice dripped with sarcasm.

Looking at other he spoke again. "What do you all think?"

"Come on C, you're wasting time. I need you as back up. If things go wrong you need to stand alert to act promptly."

Brandon coughed. "I think he'll be able to act quicker if if he goes with you."

Jose joined him. "He's right Ana. You'll have better chance of coming out unharmed. Let Christian go with you."

I turned to my girls with pleading eyes.

"Sorry Ana, but I side with Brand and Jose on this." Emily said sympathetically.

"No issues from my side either." Mia brought both her hands up in a surrendering posture.

Damn!

Christian smiled smugly. "Let's go then, shall we?"

One hand holding a new burning torch (since the last one extinguished) he held out his hand for me.

I knew when to pick my battles and this wasn't the one I wanted to fight.

Therefore, without any other sign of protest I thrust my hand in his wishing my palm grew spikes I dread of fingers.

The nails were not the perfect substitute but they worked as Christian glared at me when my nails dug deep in his skin. Almost to the point of breaking the skin, though I stopped before it would bleed.

Together we stepped in the new, strange and horrific dystopia. Walking a few steps until we finally reached in sight of the first torn up tree, only a few feet away from its reach.

Silence had never been so loud.

No one moved. No one breathed. Our friends stood at the starting if the woods, watching our movement as the enraptured spectators.

My hand shook silently in Christian, my muscles tensing as I waited for the tree to suddenly come to life and attack us.

Seconds went by. Maybe minutes.

Nothing happened.

A heavy sigh of relief left Christian's lips as he attempted a smile. "I think it's all good, babe. Whatever happened here, must have killed those trees."

He frowned looking at my still tensed posture. "Loosen up, Ana. It's fine. All good."

Turning to our friends he shouted. "Clear!"

One word being shouted, disturbing the delicate balance between silence and the sleeping beats was all it took to wake them up.

A branch shot out faster than the speed of light, striking in the direction where Christian's loud voice had come from.

His neck.

"C, WATCH OUT!" I screamed as I pushed him to the ground. The branch followed its new source of sound, hunting in my direction.

In a blink of an eye, Christian had me wrapped in his arm rolling rapidly until we reached back to the safety, where our friends stood.

Without missing a beat, Jose took a single step forward, throwing his torch with full force at the jerking tree. Within minutes, it was on fire, shaking furiously as to save it self from the dying heat.

We all stood stunned, watching the flames engulf the monster until only thing visible was yellow and orange sparks.

A warm hand cupped my cheek, dragging my eyes away from the burning scene.

"You okay, Ana?" Christian asked with concern in his eyes.

I nodded. "You?"

"I'm fine. What the hell happened there?"

"The noise. When you shouted, I think it became aware of us. The branches went in the direction where the sounds came from."

"But when you guys went in silently nothing happened." Mia spoke, standing behind us. "That means as long as we are silent, this could work."

"Or we can light up the whole woods, wait till the trees die and then go on." Brandon suggested.

"But the last time too there was fire. They certainly did not die in it. What gives they will die now?" Emily argued.

I cleared my throat. "Well, this was the first tree. The fire didn't start until we were almost at the other end of the woods. Maybe a few in the start escaped?"

"We still can not start a forest fire unless it's extremely necessary." Jose came and sat next to me. "It might alert them."

He was right. I hadn't thought of that. "So what next?"

Christian replied,"Let's go back. Consider all our options of what we know till now, then come back."

I scowled at him. "Why are you so intent on going back? Don't you want to rescue your brother?"

He stiffened beside me. His features hardening into a deadly glare. "I meant go back to our campsite and think it through. Everything doesn't have to done impulsively, _Anastasia_."

Oops!

Before I could muster an apology for snapping at him, Mia interrupted.

"I don't think there is anything to think or plan. It's not like we can find a way to kill these trees or make some new kind of weapons in just a few hours. We know we have to take chances on walking the way silently. I don't want to stay here any longer than necessary anyway, so not sure about you guys but I'm going in."

With that she started making her back to the hell Christian and I had just narrowly escaped. Her face pale, scared yet firm and determined.

I realized the place was finally getting to her. She was freaking out and maybe in time she might suffer from a break down.

So far she been fearless, strong and fighting back at every instant, without a single complaint.

But being here for too long was too much for her. I didn't blame her.

This place was carnivorous. It slowly ate you whole until nothing was left inside you.

Before I or anyone else could try to reason with her, she was already stepping into the Brooke Woods.

Letting out a harsh curse, I picked up my knives back and followed her back into the woods.

Her fire torch was almost trembling in her petite hands. I almost took it myself but one look at flames dancing so near my skin threatened black spots in my vision.

An angry hiss made me look back only to find out Christian and Jose following us in a line.

Judging from Christian's expression he did not look happy about this immediate plan at all. But unfortunately, (or maybe fortunately) he couldn't express his anger regarding it until he had a death wish.

After a murmured conversation, Emily and Brandon joined our queue as well while Mia leaded our squad further into the woods.

We were down to three lit torches now, as Jose had used his to attack the first tree where Christian's torch died when I pushed him to the ground, causing him to lose his grip on it.

Silently, sealing our lips and almost holding our breaths, we made our way with utter quietness.

We were playing with our lives, taunting the beats while stepping in their home as they slept. One move wrong, one word spoken a little too loud, one breath taken in wrong direction and we all would be losing our lives.

I stepped over a rock that gave away under my weight, slipping to its side while taking my foot, followed by my body to a harsh landing.

My shriek almost rolled out of my tongue when a hand covered my mouth while the other hand jumped at my waist to break my fall.

The automatic scream, muffled tightly by the hand sounded deaf to even my own ears.

Relief spread through my body as Christian settled me in the upright position, dropping a soundless kiss to my temple.

It was his way of letting me know that although he was not happy with this impulsive act, he would protect me at no cost. My heart swelled at his discreet message.

Our silent walk continued for an hour or so. Since we all were not running and walking with extreme care, trying not to trip or fall, it was taking us much longer than the last time.

But we were lucky that things were now calmed and we just had to silently cross the woods. It could have been much worse.

I shouldn't have thought that.

We were more than halfway through, none of us had utter a single word so far, intent on being alive.

And then, it all exploded.

Starting with a simple sneeze.

Something as simple and natural as a sneeze.

But this was Mia's sneeze we were talking about. There was nothing sophisticated about it.

Unable to control, she let out a humongous sneeze that I'd be surprised if people back in our dimension wouldn't have heard it.

The irritation in her nasal cavity caused her to loose her balance as she tripped over a rock and went down screaming.

Under any other circumstances, it would have been a normal, even a hilarious incident. But we were in the Brooke. Nothing done here was normal or funny. And everything _, everything_ had its consequences.

Mia's sneeze Ana up the terrifying monsters all around us as the vibrations echoed in the silence. While she landed with a scream, several deadly branches followed the noise she had made a second ago, attacking at the person who was just behind her.

Me.

It all happened too fast, but for me it was like I was watching it in a slow motion. Entranced.

Christian pulled me to the ground with him but he was too late. Two branches grabbed at me. One coiling around my arm while the other slithered around my thigh.

The next second I was airborne.

My scream got stuck into my throat. Pure terror washing over me. I didn't dare breathe.

The branches continued jerking me. Brining my body in their direction, ready to devour me as their meal.

Only the were jerking me in to different directions.

It slowly dawned upon me that what was happening with me was worse than becoming a meal to one of these horrific creatures.

I was being made a meal for two. Two different trees were fighting for me.

 _Kyle_.

His death played in my mind, making me sick. I didn't want to die like that. I won't.

It was the most undignified and horrendous way to die. Not to mention what would happen to others if they saw me going that way.

Jose would hollow out again. Emily would have a break down and Brandon would be devastated. Mia wouldn't survive this, blaming herself that her sneezing caused this. She loved me too much to watch me die here, like this.

And Christian...

This would kill him.

It would kill them all. And not in just figurative sense. Being here in the Brooke, they will slowly die or worse, become their captive again.

I couldn't let that happen. I have to protect them. I have to destroy the Brooke. I have to save Christopher and other innocent souls.

Awakening with a new strength that my will provided me, I blinked myself out of the trance. My body making me aware of my free arm that was still holding Christian's throwing knife.

Without wasting another second, I brought my arm, with full velocity, down to the branch wrapped at my wrist. Attacking it viciously.

As my senses came into play, stepping out of the dazed state, a loud disturbing cacophony reached my ears.

The sound was so distressing, filled with irritating anguish and clear evil. It took me a moment to understand where it was coming from.

The trees.

Not only were they alive, they were also... screaming. Like creatures banished from hell who have been hungry for a decade.

And I was going to satiate hunger of at least two of them.

"ANA!"

Christian's fearful scream traveled across the dissonance of the living woods.

The only reason he would do something this stupid, attracting these creatures towards himself was if he had lost his mind in fear.

Which usually happened when I was in deep, deep shit.

Which meant I _was_ in deep, deep shit.

The jerking became stronger. Their pull now hurting my trapped limbs.

I worked faster, desperate to get free of the branches' hold. My wrist was bleeding, no doubt my thigh was too.

A sudden mass of flames erupted in a tree nearby, the fire consuming it whole as the branch around my wrist became lose.

Someone had lit one of the trees that were holding me bound.

 _God, bless the soul_.

I easily cut down the now dead branch, freeing myself from its deadly grasp.

Only to be now fully pulled to the tree that had its branch tied at my thigh.

This time I couldn't hold back my terrorizing shriek.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

My voice came out in full force as if it was my last time opening my throat, letting my vocal cords be in use for the last time.

The next second, I was caught up in the tree, the sibling branches coming out to hold me more firmly, stab me, tear me apart.

And this time the fire couldn't save me. Unless I get burnt along with the tree.

My instincts took a hold of me. I twisted and turned, avoiding the twigs and limbs narrowly as I simultaneously worked on cutting the branch at my thigh.

A sharp offshoot stabbed me deep in my leg. I could feel it at the crack of my bone. Breathing through the pain became too hard. My palpitations grew stronger, indefinite. My vision blurring through the tears.

Yet my body continued working on freeing itself. My survival stimuli taking the best of me. Despite the scratches and the stabbing pain I continued cutting at my thigh, twisting and dodging the branches striking at my vital organs.

A reckless idea struck me and without thinking I acted on it, desperate to get free.

Taking aim at the one coiled tightly around my thigh, I impaled the knife forcefully at the branch. Puncturing it through its wooden body and into my thigh.

I gritted my teeth through the pain and twisted the knife. Effectively killed the branch and injuring myself furthermore.

But it worked and the twig lost its hold on me. I was free.

Not wasting another breath, I leaped down from the tree. The vicious limbs coming after me but not being able to reach me in time.

The tree had been taller than I thought. For a second I was frozen in the air, looking at the wild chaos around me.

I had no idea what has happened to others, if they were safe, if they were even here or not.

And suddenly nothing else mattered except the agony that raged within in my body as I landed with a thud, face-forward on the hard ground.

My vision tunneled into gray and red. spots, my mind turned off, my body working on its own as I dragged myself to a recently burning tree.

The fire and its engulfing flame so near to my face was the last sight, before the paralyzing fear and the blinding pain took over me.

Shutting off my body and making me go...

... _blank._

* * *

 **Wheeww! That was a close call for Ana huh? What happened to Christian and others, though? Are they alright? Find out in the next chapter. Will be updating it in first week of April.**

 **DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW GUYS!**

 **And do let me know your theories and speculations for what you think would happen to them in the Brooke. Your insight helps me a lot in writing the story XD**

 **Love ya all,**

 **Kaishi Springs xoxo**


End file.
